When Insanity Stops
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: At the end of Hermione’s fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that’s the only the start of this interesting tale.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

~ **When Insanity Stops ~**

* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

Warnings: This story will contain spoilers to the fifth book. This is also a story is AU based. 

  
Rating pg-13: Reasoning: curse words, implied sex.   
  
Pairings: Sirius Black/ Hermione Granger   
Remus Lupin/ Tonks   
Harry Potter/ OOC   
  


Slightly Bad Guys: Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley

Real Bad Guys: Voldemort Lucius Malfoy

Things you need to consider:  
If you were hurt badly, how would your mind react? Would it create for you a new world? Or would it retreat until your world was once again safe for you?  
The mind is a fascinating thing. No one knows what its really capable of doing, or reacting. Many scientists have studied the brain, and many have their own theory regarding it. 

Prologue:  


* * *

**Summer between Fifth year and Sixth Year  
Hermione's Room**

Turning off her bedroom light, Hermione wipes away the tears with the back of her hand. _How stupid could he have been? Why did he have to taunt her? _Chocking back a sob, she pulls back the linen on her bed. Sliding in between the bed sheets, Hermione says a quick prayer that Harry's doing all right.

Closing her tired eyes, she struggles with everything that has happened in the past three weeks. _I can't believe that he's gone! Poor Harry, now who's going to tell him about his parents? _

Slowly she drifts into sleep.   


Until Later  



	2. Awaking 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops**** ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: This is a Friday Fic. Meaning that is will be updated on Friday's and Friday alone. 

* * *

**Summer between Fifth year and Sixth Year  
Hermione's Room**

Turning off her bedroom light, Hermione wipes away the tears with the back of her hand. _How stupid could he have been? Why did he have to taunt her? _Chocking back a sob, she pulls back the linen on her bed. Sliding in between the bed sheets, Hermione says a quick prayer that Harry's doing all right.

Closing her tired eyes, she struggles with everything that has happened in the past three weeks. _I can't believe that he's gone! Poor Harry, now who's going to tell him about his parents? _

Slowly she drifts into sleep. The dream broke itself into fragments.  


_A circle of dark cloaked wizard, stand around them like pillars. One laughs cruelly, "Stupid insipid Muggles! Do you really think you have a chance against us!" The wizards close in on them._

_"Hermione, can you hear me? Everything is going to be just fine. Hermione? Please say something…. anything?" croaks a heartbroken voice. _

_"Hey Mione," shouts Fred over a dull noise. "Come look at our latest invention!" Tilting her head, she could barely make out George in the thick white fog. "No. I'd rather not!" _

_"__Crucio!" Pain; sharp thousand tiny little knives cutting into her. Loud screaming echoing around._

_"How could you?" Glaring at the red head. "He trusts you! And you have been lying to him this entire time!" Reaching into the school bag. "Just you wait until I have my wand." Hearing the person attempting to defend their actions. "I don't care! You had no right."_

_"Mione? Please talk to me," whispers Neville. _

_"Harry you need to finish your lessons! I don't care if you take them with Dumbledore or Snape, but you need to finish them." Seeing green eyes flashing angrily, "Why? It's pointless! He's gone, nothing is going to bring him back!" _

_"__Crucio!" _

_Please make the pain stop, I can't take it any more! Help me!_

_Feeling out of breath, looking into his bright green eyes. Hermione grips his hands tightly before demanding, "Harry, have I ever lied to you?"_

_Oh my god! Oh that feels so good. "More… oh…please…" Damn his tongue should be illegal! _

_Death-eaters! Lots of them, glancing around her, Hermione makes a fast decision. Kneeing down, "Get down! Before they see you!" Taking a sharp breath. "Listen to me, BE QUITE! There is a way back to school; it's in the basement. It's important that the minute you get back that you inform Dumbledore that there are Death-eaters in Hogsmead." _

_"__Crucio!"_

  


_"You stupid pompous prat!" Hermione shrieks as she advances on the blurry flaming red head. "You should be kissing the ground your mother walks on!"  
_

  
__

_"Your father's dead," states a man wearing a pale white cloak. He won't look me in the eye to tell me that. "And my mum?" The man sneers coldly, "Your mother will be joining him before the nights out"._

_"Don't you dare take your angry out on me!" bellows Hermione. Staring Harry down. "Yes, I am keeping things from you! I have too, lives count on it. You need to finish your lessons, and when you do, I'll tell you everything that I know!"_

_"Look Mione," snaps Ron. "You don't know everything! You're just book smart, you're not even pretty." Bleary tears leak out, causing Ron to smear. "I'm only friends with you to get better grades!"_

_Pounding a fist into his back, Hermione shouts, "Put me down! You over grown **CHILD**!" Radiating pain answers her when he slaps her bottom. "That hurt!"_

_"__Crucio!"_

_Nuzzling his head, a soft moan escapes her lips. His gentle laugh tickles her neck. Running a shaking hand over his bareback. "Oh, someone's in the mood." Finding his earlobe, sucking, tugging on it. "You can say that again."_

_Sharp pain radiates throughout Hermione's body. Must keep my mind focused, Harry needs me. Finally the pain slowly fades. Limply looking at the tall pale blonde standing in front of a man sitting on a silver throne. _

_"Harry," croaks out Hermione. Sitting down in one of the chairs. "Ron did his part perfectly." Concerned eyes look at her. "What? I was suppose to cry and be upset, if I didn't people wouldn't have believed him." A ghost of a smile flashes across Harry's face. "As long as it's not real."_

_"Mione." His gentle hands grip hers. "I want you to know that I never intend on what happened to happen." Looking up into his bright blue eyes. "I know." Cupping his face, smiling softly before leaning in. A sweet kiss turns passionate. _

_"__Crucio!"_

_"Mione! Please! You can't tell him," desperately gasps a girl's voice. "He wouldn't understand why we have…." Swirling around, Hermione hisses, "WE? Who's we?" _

_"Let's see just what the mudblood can handle," hisses a menacing voice, his red eyes flashing. "When you're done, kill her and move on to Potter!"_

_Mrs. Weasley's voice, "I can't believe you call yourself a professional! How dare you!" She rants at the man in the white cloak. _

_"__Crucio!"_

_"I love the smell of freshly baked cookies," laughs Molly as she pulls the cookie sheet out the oven. "Ginny do be a dear, and hand the plate over to Mrs. Granger." Soft clattering of silverware, "Oh Molly, please call me Gwen!"  
_

_"Hermione!" shouts Harry as he reaches out to her._

  


_"Good day class. My Name is Professor Weasley! Yes, I'm related to Ronald __Weasley, even if I don't have the red hair."  
_

_"MUM! DAD! WHREE ARE YOU!" Helpless swaps Hermione. "ANSWER ME!"  
_

_"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I love you."   
_

_"__Crucio!"  
_

_"Hermione, can you hear me? Everything is going to be just fine. Hermione? Please say something…. anything?" croaks a heartbroken voice. _  


Slowly waking up, Hermione squints her eyes shut, and yawns. Stretching her feet, then her arms. She slowly becomes aware of her surroundings. A heavy feeling lies gently against her stomach. _Crookshanks? What's she doing laying down on top of me? Mum is going to kill me if she leaves cat hair all over the blankets!_

Cracking open one eye, Hermione looks up at the pristine white ceiling. _When I'm no longer underage, I'm going to enchant my ceiling like the dinning halls. I would add a rainbow or two._ Shifting her eyes off the ceiling, Hermione picks her head up from the pillow. 

The first Hermione notice that is drastically different is the wall of windows. Tall beautiful magical windows, line the whole wall. Swiping light golden curtains hang from the panes. _What in haven's name? Where did that come from?_ Flopping her head back on the pillow, Hermione takes several deep breaths. 

_I must still be sleeping. _Pinching herself, Hermione once again raises her head. _The windows are still there! Ok, don't panic!_ Reaching down to push Crookshanks off under the covers, a solid warm object comes into contact with her hand. _Oh LORD! That's someone's arm._

Swallowing hard, she gently lifts her hand with a feather light touch; she traces the arm up until the shoulder. Taking a breath, Hermione turns her head. Releasing a soft breath, with a shaking hand, Hermione lifts the pillow 

Taking in the details of the sleeping person. _Black hair, kind of long. Full mouth, cute nose! Wait did I just think cute nose? Focus Hermione!_ Slowly, Excruciatingly slow, Hermione moves her shaking hand close to the strangers face. Brushing aside some of the hair. _ It looks like…no it can't be._ Gasping for breath, Hermione wrenches her hand away before abruptly sitting up. Clutching her chest, she forces herself to slow down her breathing before she passes out. 

Slowing her breath, Hermione lowers her face into her hands. Upon contact, she feels a hard object hit her face just above her eyebrow. Closing her eyes, she lowers her hands. Progressively opening her eyes, Hermione is greeted by the sight of a plain gold band around her ring finger. _I'm married! Bloody hell, what is going on?_

Taking a good look about the room, she was sleeping in. Blinking to make certain it wasn't a fantasy. From the off white walls, tastefully lined with a few chosen wizarding photos to the hardwood floors, _I must be in heaven. _ Peering down, the bed linen was a comforting shade a green. The bed was one that Hermione had been begging her mother for, since she was thirteen. _A slay bed! With matching vanity mirror and dresser._

Vacating the bed in hushed speed, Hermione looks down. Gasping at the romantic tea rose cotton lawn slip she was wearing. _At least it covers everything unlike what Lavender and Parvati wear._

Going over to the dresser, Hermione opens the top drawer. Inside in neat separate spaces was socks, underwear both his and hers. Several combs, a few hair clips, and bottles of Wizard's Hair Tamer. _That stuff is much better then the stuff I used in fourth year._ Pulling out of pair of socks, some fresh underwear and a hair clip, Hermione closes the drawer. 

Scrutinizing the wizarding photos that were on the wall, Hermione sees that would either wave or display a scene. One was from first year. Some had Remus and Sirius along with James. Over the slay bed, was one that held just the couple gazing lovingly at each other. 

Spotting two double doors that look like the closet. Pushing one door open, her breath catches, in awe. Clean, crispy new beautiful robes hanging there along side comfortable muggle cloths. Wrestling a smile, she picks the comfortable blue jeans over the robes, complementing the look with a pale pink short sleeve sweater. 

Closing the closet door, she spots the bathroom to her left. Walking inside was like walking onto a deserted beach. Calm, breezy clean air with a kiss of sea salt floats around the room. Instead of an ocean, a wide two person English bathtub was against the right hand wall. Directly in front of her was a walk in shower; to the left was a deep sink. _My perfect bathroom! WOW. Whoever is trying to make me believe this is going to a lot of trouble._

Spinning on her heel, she swiftly walks back into the bedroom, not even sparing a glance to the man sleeping in the bed. 

_It's time to find out who's doing this._

Until Later  



	3. Looking Around 2

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops** ~**

* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**

**  
Hallway Outside the Bedroom**

Wrenching open the door, Hermione realizes that the room she's vacating is at the end of the hallway. _This looks familiar, feels familiar too._ Moving slowly down the hallway, she notes that there are more photographs famed and hanging on the wall. Several were muggle photos while the rest were wizarding.

_Look, there is Harry, Ron and myself from first year._ Waving slightly at the photo, Hermione continues. Next photo held a Weasley family portrait. _When was this taken?_ _Merlin is that Percy? _Percy was in the photo, even if he did look rather pompous. 

Peering into the photo, Hermione couldn't determine exactly when it was taken. But Ron, Harry and Ginny were all grown ups in the photo, giving the impression that it was new. The next photo was a shot of her teachers at Hogwarts. _This is new._ But the frame and the photo looked rather old, and in the picture there were several teachers that Hermione couldn't identify. 

Coming to a set of doors, Hermione quietly opens one. Gazing inside, _it's just a linen closet._ Glancing further down the hallway, Hermione sees a series of photos with Harry, Sirius sometimes joined by Remus, Tonka, herself and Ron. Standing next to what looks like the Shrieking shack, they were waving madly at her. _How the hell could anyone take photos of a dead person? This is insane!_

There was one photo with Harry snogging some unknown girl, while Remus was busy snogging Tonka. _Remus and Tonka? Wow! Didn't see that one coming. The last picture on the wall was that of Hermione's parent holding hands. __Where are you guys?_

Finding another closed door, Hermione lets her curiosity get the better of her. _Wonder what's in here?_ Creaking open the door, she surveys the room. Deep even breathing reaches her ear. _Merlin, someone is sleeping. Don't want to deal with them._ Closing the door with a quite thump, she grimaces. _Hopefully I didn't waken them up!_

**In the Darken Room**

Hearing slow steady footsteps coming down the hallway, Remus almost swears at the sudden light bursting into his room. _Merlin, close the door! _ _Bloody hell, she's up? Mione should be sleep! Not wandering about the house! The quite thump of the door closing answers his wish. __That's new usually she walks right in. _

Breathing deeply, Remus contemplates getting up. Listening for a few second, Remus hears Hermione's footsteps continuing down the hallway towards the kitchen. The person beside him starts to stir, placing a gentle hand on their side. 

Remus hoarsely whispers, "I've got her this time." Sitting up, Remus places a feathery kiss on the exposed shoulder. "You got her the last time." Getting out of the bed, Remus reaches for his robes. _This has got to stop._

**Kitchen**

Upon entering a spacious void, Hermione uses the depths of the shadows to realize that she's in a room at the end of the hallway. _Now if only I can find the light-switch._ Feeling along the wall, Hermione's hand bumps onto something. _Bingo!_

Flicking the switch. _Whoa bright light._ Blinking so that her eyes could adjust to the light, the feeling of familiarity becomes overwhelming. _Why does this feel so familiar?_ Standing still, Hermione looks over the room. 

_I am home. This is my parent's house!_ _Merlin this is my parent's kitchen! _Moving into the familiar kitchen, she runs her hands over the countertop. _ But where are my parents? And who's that sleeping in the other room? _

Sudden cravings for hot chocolate swarm her. _Well this is my parent's home, even if things are a little wacky. So if I want some hot chocolate I'm going to have hot chocolate. _Pulling down the ingredients, and setting the kettle on the burner, Hermione hums out an old tune.

**Outside The House**

Pop. 

Apparating with a sudden pop, Harry runs a tired hand through his messy jet-black hair. _What a long night, thank heavens it's finally over._ Staggering towards the front door, Harry was taken back slightly when the kitchen light unexpectedly explodes into the dark of night. 

Gazing in from outside, Harry spies Hermione standing immobile in the kitchen for a few seconds. _What the? Where is everyone?_ He observes her for a minute. _Better go in and see if everything's all right. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Harry almost soundlessly enters the house._

**Kitchen**

Soft creaking of the backdoor being open perks Hermione's ears. Glancing swiftly at the clock noting the time. Desperately looking around for her wand or a last time weapon. _Just what I need someone burglarizing my home. And I'm without a weapon. _

Frantic, Hermione's mind couldn't spot any possible weapons to use for defense. Tension sharply wreaks havoc with her system. Swallowing hard while ducking down, she waits for the intruders to make themselves known. _Be calm, just breath. _

"Mione," whispers a voice. 

It takes Hermione a few seconds to realize that it's Harry Potter, her best friend from school calling her name. _What the hell is he doing here this late? _ Confusion mixed with annoyance at being scared because of him makes her come out from her hiding place. 

"Harold James Potter," hisses Hermione with her hands on her hips. Glaring at him for all the she was worth, "Do you know just how badly you scared me?" 

Taken back by her behavior, Harry doesn't answer but continues to gawk at her. "What are you doing here anyway? And at six-thirty in the morning to boot?"

"Mione," croaks out Harry flabbergasted.

"Well, I'm waiting," snaps Hermione as the kettle whistle goes off. 

**Hallway Just Outside the Kitchen**

Overhearing Hermione basically interrogate Harry, Remus gapes. _What should I do? Do I go into the room or just hang back?_ Two arms slip around his waste, looking over his shoulder, Remus smiles at her.

"I think you need to go get him," says Remus.

Surprise etches across her face, "That bad?"

"No," whispers Remus nudging his head towards the kitchen. "That good." Tail fragments of the conversation float towards them. 

_"And at six-thirty in the morning to boot?" demands Hermione her anger was evident in her voice._

_"Mione," croaks Harry._

_"Well, I'm waiting," snaps Hermione as the kettle whistle goes off. _

Tapping his stomach, she smiles up to him, "Sounds interesting, but you're right. He shouldn't be missing this." Standing on the tips of her toes, she kisses Remus once on the mouth before heading down the hall.

**Kitchen**

Tapping her foot impatiently, Hermione takes the kettle off the burner. Still waiting for Harry to answer her question. _Bloody hell it isn't that hard of a question. Maybe his muggle relatives kicked him out?_ Huffing, Hermione pulls another cup from the cabinet. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Ah…sure," answers Harry looking unsure.

"Look Harry, if you don't want any hot chocolate just say so," snaps Hermione her eyes flashing. "Just don't give me that look!"

"Sorry Mione," whispers Harry coming further into the room. "But if you're still offering I would love a cup of hot chocolate."

"Fine, fine, fine," laughs Hermione already forgiving him. "Marshmallows?" Putting down the extra mug next to hers, Hermione glances up at Harry. Narrowing her eyes, she looks him over. _There is something off? But what… messy-hair… check… scare… check... glasses…no. NO?_

**Back Bedroom**

A feather light hand gently shakes the sleeping figure. Until it becomes obvious that he wasn't going to wake. Shaking him, none to gently, he gradually starts to stir. Watching him reach out, she moves away just before he springs awake. 

"What? Where is she," he demands his voice gruff from being half asleep.

"In the kitchen," she answers him while attempting to pull him from the bed. Noting that he was awake but not comprehending what she just told him, she tries another time. "Hermione is in the kitchen, wide awake and talking up a storm."

"**HARRY POTTER WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES**!" vibrates throughout the house. 

Shaking her off, he jumps out of bed. Runs into the bathroom. Splashes cold water over his face several times, before jaunting out of the room, heading directly towards the kitchen. _Well that certainly got him up._

**Hallway Just Outside the Kitchen**

_Merlin's beard! Better get in there._ Moving swiftly into the kitchen, Remus hopes to hold off any oncoming commotions from Hermione. "I'll have one if you're pouring," says Remus.

Shrieking, Hermione jumps towards the sound of his voice. Spilling some of the open can of hot chocolate onto the floor. Harry just gasps, at him stunned. 

"Bloody hell! Don't do that," huffs Hermione as she clutches her chest. Both men observe Hermione take several deep breaths. Still clutching her chest, she reaches into the cupboard, pulling down another mug. 

Harry moves closer to Hermione until she waves him off. Unsure as to what to do, Harry looks to Remus for guidance. Harry mouths, "What now?" Remus shrugs his shoulders. 

"Which one of you is going to tell me just what is going on," calmly demands Hermione, as she looks each man directly in the eyes. 

"What makes you think that," asks Remus as he watches her intently. 

"One, no offense Remus but you look well rested," looking him up and down. "Better clothed then I remember unless you spontaneously came into some money? And Harry over here."

"What about me," asks Harry.

Pointing to Harry, Hermione continues her questions, "where are his glasses? Why do the both of you look older? And what in heavens name are the two of you doing at my parent's house at six thirty in the morning?" 

Seeing that she has shocked both of them, Hermione crosses her arms over her chest waiting with ill-concealed irritation. _Like I'm some stupid child who couldn't reason._

Two sets of thundering footsteps rumble along the hallway towards the kitchen. Bursting in from the hallway was the man Hermione woke up next too. The second individual was a short raven-haired woman.

"Did we miss anything," asks the woman looking towards Remus for an answer.

"Who the hell are you," demands Hermione glaring at the new comers.

The man sighs heavily; all hope flees from his handsome face. "I'm Sirius Black and this is my cousin Nymphodora Tonks."

"First off, Nymphodora Tonks has pink hair. She doesn't dress like a witch nor does she act like one. Second off, you **can't **be Sirius Black, because Sirius Black is dead!" snaps Hermione her glare intensifying. "So I'll repeat my question: Who the **hell** are you?"

Until Later


	4. Attacks 3

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops** ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: I personally feel that if the original author (by JK Rowling) didn't write it: Then its AU. 

* * *

**

  


**Kitchen**

Looking over the man claiming to be Sirius, Hermione registers all of his Sirius's trademarks. A tall man, whose impressive breath of shoulder and impressive frame, even in this relaxed repose, was intimidating. Broad, sculptured facial features were harshly chiseled, all angels and planes as if etched from stone. _ He definitely has Sirius physique._

His well-groomed hair was midnight coal black. His eyes were so deep blue they glitter like sapphires. _Oh Merlin, he even has Sirius's mischievous twinkle in his eyes._ The man claiming to be Sirius straightens his shoulders; a warm smile spreads across his face. He was positively vibrating with glee.

Stepping closer to Hermione, disappoint flashes across his face as she steps away from him. Her eyes are wide with distrust and distress. _Merlin Mione I'm not going to hurt you_. Sirius watches her glancing back and forth between Harry and Remus. 

"Harry," chokes out Hermione. Rapidly blinking her eyes at the sudden intrusion of blinding pain. _Pain! So much pain! What the hell?_ Everything goes black. _ What's going on? All feeling flees from Hermione's limbs expect for the racking pain. Flashes of white spots appear before her eyes. _

**The Attack **  
  
Loud thunderous pounding throbs around in Hermione's head. As flashes from her dream become more pronounced.

_"__Crucio!" shouts Lucius as he points his wand towards her. Pain; sharp thousand tiny little knives cutting into her. Loud screaming echoing around. Slowly the pain fades, not before Lucius smirks evilly at her. "Did that hurt, you filthy mudblood," spats Lucius._

Bright flashes of color blur together, until everything becomes a blazing green. _Feeling like she couldn't quite catch her breath, Hermione grips his hands tightly. Demanding, "Harry, have I ever lied to you?" Watching him shake his head no, Hermione smiles weakly at him. "There are things that people are keeping from you," states Hermione. "I wish I could say that I'm not one of those people…"_

_"It's alright," whispers Harry. "I know Hermione"_

_The common room portrait burst open, in rushes Ginny. Gasping Ginny says, "Harry! Don't believe a word she's saying." _

_"Ginny, I think it's time we had a long over-due talk," stresses Harry giving Hermione's hands a gentle squeeze before letting them go._

**Kitchen**

Spilling more of the hot chocolate mix onto the kitchen floor, Hermione crumbles. Rushing forward, Sirius barely manages catches her before she hits the ground. Hosting her up into his arms, Sirius feels Hermione's muscles contracting. Swiftly walking out of the kitchen and into the adjacent family room. 

**Family room**  
  
Sirius steps down the three stairs, moving swiftly. Sitting down in a magical rocking chair, Sirius gently moves Hermione onto his lap. Setting a slow gentle pace, Sirius runs a soothing hand up and down her back.

"It's all right, Mione," comforts Sirius. Whispering into her hair. "You're safe now." Sirius cradles her close to him as he kisses the top of her head. "I've got you, you're safe."

_When is this curse going to end?_

**The Attack **

Feelings of safety and caring weasel their way around her. Rows and rows of brown square blurs solidify.

_"Good day class. My Name is Professor Weasley! Yes, I'm related to Ronald __Weasley, even if I don't have the red hair." Smirks the new DADA teacher. Scrutinizing all of the students with his piercing blue eyes, glaring coldly when they land of Draco Malfoy. _

_Staring at him, Hermione ponders why the thought of him somehow being familiar radiates around him. Shaking her head, Hermione tries to focus on what he is currently teaching but the sense of familiarity just becomes stronger._

_Leaning over to Harry, Hermione whispers, "Does he seem to be familiar to you?"_

_"Now that you mention it," whispers Harry looking serious. "Yes, he does."_

**Kitchen**

"Bloody hell," hisses Harry his green eyes blazing watching his godfather rock Hermione. "Every time we think she's taken a small step at getting better. This happens and she's three bloody steps behind!" 

"Harry," admonishes Tonks as she gives him a tight hug. "I understand that you're frustrated. We all are but it's much worse for Sirius. Every time Hermione's awake enough to comprehend what's going on, she doesn't remember him. Thinks he's a murder or dead."

"Yeah," chokes Harry hie eyes overly bright. "It's just that she was here! Really here." 

They could tell that Hermione's latest attack was progressively slowing down. Only the creaking of the rocking chair breaks the weighing silence. 

Harry and Remus wait a few more minutes before proceeding into the kitchen. Remus shakes his head as he mutters a cleaning charm for the floor. _ Always so close yet so far. Seeking out Tonks's eyes, Remus finds hers overflows with sorrow. _

Picking up the mug that Hermione had placed on the counter. Harry stares down into the contents of the hot chocolate mix. Sighing heavily Harry cradles the mug in his hands. _When will this end? Will I ever get my best friend back?_

Staring at Sirius with sorrowful eyes, Tonks sweeps down the hallway heading towards the linen closet. _Hermione is always freezing cold after an attack._ Looking over the selection of blankets, Tonks pulls out a soft pale blue one. _This one is her favorite. Holding the blanket in her arms, Tonks heads to the family room. _

Approaching the kitchen just as Harry violently hurls the mug, it crashes hard against the wall. Shattering into a thousand pieces, looking like a big brown clod of dust. Tisking softly at Harry, Tonks steps down into the family room. 

**Family Room**

Gently laying the soft blanket around Sirius and Hermione. _Hermione looks so content sitting on Sirius's lap. _Tonks quickly tucks they in. _There all set._ Stepping back, Tonks smiles softly at Sirius. 

"That **was** my mum's favorite mug," states Hermione as she sits limply in Sirius's arms. Gasping both Sirius and Tonks blink at each other in wonder. "Harry better find a way fix it before she finds out." 

"It's alright, Mione," reassures Harry. Waving his wand, Harry fixes the broken mug. Levitating it back towards him, after he cleans the hot chocolate mix that was in the mug. __

_What does Harry think he's doing? Does he want to get expelled?_ Gasping at him in horror, Hermione stares at him wide eye. Harry realizes too late that he has made a mistake. "Harry! That's just smashing! When you get expelled **_don't _**come crying to me," hisses Hermione. 

"**Bloody hell**," curses Harry dragging his hands down his face. 

"My head hurts!" states Hermione as she tentatively touches her temple. "What the **_bloody hell_** happened?"

Remus stops cold. "Why don't we all sit down, have some hot chocolate and discuss everything?" offers Remus. "How does that sound?"

Swallowing hard, Hermione takes a deep breath before answering, "That's fine with me." 

Sensing Hermione's eyes glued to her, Tonks offers a soft smile only to see Hermione frown. _ Pink hair, huh?_ Focusing her energy, Tonks was rewarded by a soft sigh from Hermione. Looking into the younger woman's eyes, Tonks could visibly see relief in her depths. 

"I still don't understand why you're at my parent's house," sullenly whispers Hermione as she snuggles into Sirius for more comfort. "Where are Harry's glasses?" Looking up at Sirius, Hermione announces, "Your dead. I'm sitting on a dead mans lap."

"I think we need to know, just what Hermione remember," says Tonks. "That way we know where to begin." 

Remus states, "First thing Hermione needs to know is that both Harry and herself have graduated from Hogwarts."

Boasting with pride Sirius adds, "You had the highest NEWT scores ever." 

"What," demands Hermione staring at Tonks. 

"Not helping," stresses Tonks. Muttering something that sounded like. "Overzealous boys!" 

Confused Hermione's eyes start to drip closed. _So tired._

  


Until Later


	5. Basics 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**Family Room**

Tiredly lifting one hand, Hermione rubs her eyes with the back of her hand. _Why am I so tired all of the sudden?_ She burrows into Sirius's embrace as he held her fiercely against him, crushing her against his body as though he were afraid she would slip away, insubstantial as a dream. 

His face was buried in her hair, and she felt a shiver run down his spine. After a moment he pushed her back slightly, to gaze into her eyes. Sirius whispers, "Good to have you back, love."

**Kitchen**

Placing several coffee mugs on the countertop. "So, Hermione," asks Remus. "Do you want some marshmallows with your hot chocolate?" Reaching for the marshmallow jar.

"No, thank you," Hermione sluggishly answers him. 

"Mione!" shouts Harry giving everyone a startled jump. "Don't go to sleep!"

"I'm… ouch! Sirius," grumbles Hermione.

"I think, Mione is way too comfortable sitting on Sirius's lap," states Remus. 

"So why don't we have our cocoa at the kitchen table," suggests Harry. "That way Sirius will have to put Mione down, plus the movement will hopefully keep Hermione awake." Hermione's groans of discomfort radiate towards the group in the kitchen. 

Slowly Hermione held up by Sirius, walk over to the kitchen table. Tonks pulls out a chair for Hermione. Sirius gently lowers her into the chair; immediately taking the seat to her left, Sirius slightly moves his chair. Harry takes the seat to Hermione's right. _Only thing missing is Ron._ Remus sits next to Sirius and Tonks takes the last chair between Remus and Harry. 

Waving his wand Remus conjures up four steaming cups of hot chocolate from the countertop. "Extra chocolate for Sirius and Hermione, marshmallows for Harry and Tonks," happily states Remus. Gazing over to Remus's cup, Hermione stifles a laugh. _Just had to put ice cream in there._

"Yuck! Remus," groans Tonks. "Maple walnut ice-cream doesn't go with hot chocolate."

"Just be glad, he's not making you drink it," offers Sirius. "He did that to me in fifth year." Grimacing in remembrance. 

"What did you do to deserve it," asks Harry, his green eyes twinkling.

"Nothing," dismisses Sirius.

"That's not what I recall," mutters Remus giving Sirius a pointed look. Sirius had the grace to blush a bit. "But that's another story for another time."

"Yes," readily agrees Sirius. 

"Enough boys," instructs Tonks giving Sirius a fake glare along with Remus. "We should be asking Mione what she does remember and go from there."

"Why," demands Hermione rubbing her temples. _Oh I have a bloody headache._

"It's a long story," laughs Harry. "It's even longer if I have to explain first year to you?"

"Fine," grumbles Hermione. "The last thing I remember is being home from Hogwarts for two weeks and going to bed. And the weird dream I had last night."

"So you know about Hogwarts," comments Remus as Hermione glares at him.

"Of course," snaps Hermione as if it the most obvious thing in the world. Remus, Sirius and Tonks flinch from her tone, but Harry chuckles softly under his breath. Whipping her head around, Hermione glares coldly at Harry. _He doesn't wear glasses; he doesn't really act like Harry. Is he Harry?_

Feeling his long time best friend scrutinize him, Harry shifts in his seat. "I have been your best friend since first year."

"From the train," comments Hermione picking up her cocoa mug.

Smirking at her, Harry contradicts, "From Halloween. After you covered for Ron and myself."

"What," questions Sirius. Gazing at Harry funny knowing instantly that there was more to the story. 

"Yes, Mopping Myrtle was such a handful," sneers Hermione peering at Harry under her lashes. Raising an eyebrow as Harry starts to flush a nice shade of pink.

"That was second year! And to my misfortune fourth year," whispers a humiliated Harry. Glaring at Hermione. Harry counters, "You know, the year when you stole ingredients from Snape to make Polyjuice potion. First year was locking in the Troll."

"Bloody Hell," swears Sirius looking at Hermione with new eyes. "Mione stole from Snivellus and you didn't tell me?"

"What Troll," asks Tonks looking interested. 

"Polyjuice potion," questions Remus. "Whatever for?"  
  
"Hmm," mutters Harry. "I always thought you were catty but in second year you just had to prove it."

"Fine," dismisses Hermione refusing to divulge the any of the stories from first or second year. "I believe you're Harry. But where are your glasses?"

"Padfoot," says Remus. "You get the impression that they're not telling us some good stories."

"Well Moony, if Hermione here is stealing from Snivellus. I completely agree with you," states Sirius looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry. "So why don't we start with First Year?"

"Let's not and say we did," stresses Hermione. "Why don't we start with the summer after my fifth year? That way I can understand why you all our in my parent's house?" Looking around, Hermione asks, "Speaking of my parent's _where are they?" _

Remus clears his throat, distracting Hermione. "What do you remember?"

"Fine," grumbles Hermione mildly annoyed. Wincing Hermione tightly closes her eyes. "I have a nasty headache, do we have any headache cure or pain tablets?" Opening her eyes, Hermione finds everyone looking at Sirius expectantly. "Well?"

"Mione," whispers Sirius. "I'm sorry, but with your condition you're not allowed to have that stuff."

"What?" demands Hermione as the pain in her head intensifies. "You **have** to be joking."

"I'm not," replies Sirius cutting off any argument Hermione could come up with. "You can't have any of those but you can have a mild pain relaxer." Groaning, Hermione glares at Sirius until he gets it for her.

"You said remembered a weird dream," comments Tonks taking charge of the situation. "What do you remember?"

Hermione starts to recite what she can remember from the dream. "Let's see. **Lots of yelling. Some at Harry. Some at a few unclear red heads. Lucius Malfoy. Ron calling me ugly and using me for better grades? The Cruciatus curse Pain. The twins at work on something. More pain. Death-eaters in Hogsmeade? And Neville."**

"I say that just about covers everything," comments Harry.

"Covers what," questions Hermione. 

Until Later


	6. Some Answers 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: I'm in the area where the black out hit. I didn't get power back until Saturday. So to be nice I have posted this. I had more but it was destroyed when the power went out. 

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Covers what," questions Hermione. 

Glaring at Harry, Hermione states her question again. "Covers what?"

Smirking Harry replies, "Just about everything." Laughing when Hermione shoots him a dirty look.

_OH! I am just going to hex the boy!_ Narrowing her eyes, Hermione pats her right side. _Wait, I don't have my wand._ "Where is my wand," asks Hermione while still glaring at Harry. _What now? _Grimacing Harry looks to Sirius for help answering Hermione's questions. Hermione follows Harry's gaze, until it rests on Sirius. "Well? Where is my wand?"

"Professor McGonagall has it," answers Sirius picking up his coffee mug. Taking at sip, Sirius answers Hermione's next unspoken question. "Because of your condition." Hearing Hermione snort of irritation. "Your condition has been no picnic for the rest of us either."

A telling blush sweeps across her face, before it's chased away by sheer paleness. Gulping in air, Hermione feels a set of hands grab both of her arms. Her stomach muscles flip and crunch, as her vision blurs.

_Death-eaters! Lots of them, glancing around her, Hermione makes a fast decision. Kneeing down, "Get down! Before they see you!" Taking a sharp breath Hermione regards the students in the store. "Listen to me, BE QUITE! There is a way back to school; it's in the basement. It's important that the minute you get back that you inform Dumbledore that there are Death-eaters in Hogsmeade." _

_"What about you," asks Neville. _

_"Don't worry about me," dismisses Hermione. Gazing out the window. "Bloody hell, third years! Neville, they're using third years as target practice." Tears streaming down her face. "Listen, I want all of you to go to the castle by that passage. One of you remain here. I'll attempt to send some of them in."_

_"I'll wait right here to guide them," states Neville. "Just tell me where the entrance is."_

_"Just make sure that **NO Rats** get past you."_

"Mione!"

Blinking and gasping, Hermione stares into intense blue eyes. Sudden sharp jerks, Hermione could barley control her limbs. "Sirius? Why am I on the floor?"

A soft sigh escapes his mouth before Sirius answers, "You had a Sugar Incante."

"A what," questions Hermione.

"A Sugar Incante is similar to the muggles form of Insulin shock," answers Remus. Both men help Hermione off the floor and back into her chair. Sirius moves his chair closer to her.

"What causes it," asks Hermione. "Sugar Incante."

"Lack of sugar or sweets," answers Harry. Sirius hands Hermione her coffee mug full of hot chocolate. Picking it up, getting a whiff of the hot chocolate, Hermione turns her head attempting to put it down. "Now Mione," stresses Harry. "You have to have something sweet."

"I know that you don't want to," states Sirius. "You never do after one of these but its necessary for you to do to so."

"Fine," mutters Hermione taking a small sip of her hot chocolate. "Tell me, where there Death-eaters in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," answers a shocked Tonks. "Where did that come from?"

"I think I was in the sweet shop," answers Hermione. "Neville was standing closest to me." Taking another small sip, grimacing at the overly sweet taste. _This is horrible!_ Lowering her hands, Hermione was faintly surprised when Sirius's hand covers hers. 

Gazing over to him, Hermione notices that he's smirking at her. "If you put it down, I know for a fact that you won't pick it up again. So why don't you have some more?" Bringing the mug but up to her lips, Hermione squirms under everyone's intense scrutiny. _What else is wrong with me? _

After taking a long sip of her cocoa, Hermione softly asks, "What else is wrong with me?"

"Besides a run in with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy," offers Tonks earning herself dark looks from Sirius and Harry. "An occasional Sugar Incante episode and recovering from near Cruciatus curse inflicted insanity," adds Tonks. "Nothing."

"Tonks!" harshly admonishes Sirius. _Whoa! Is he mad._ "She doesn't even know about that."

"If you would stop treating her like a child and more like an adult she would," snaps Tonks.

Toning out the arguing couple, Hermione looks around the kitchen. _This room has defiantly been rebuilt. Like the new color scheme I wonder who picked it out. It's a lovely shade of green. GREEN?_ Narrowing her eyes, Hermione takes a closer look. _It's almost Slytherin._ "Why does this kitchen have a Slytherin feel to it?"

Several coughs, chokes along with some gags were the only response Hermione got. _Was it something I said?_

"Mine," gasps Harry. "Don't do that."

"Where are your glasses," asks Hermione.

"Magical contracts," proudly states Harry. "I wear them when I'm at work. I wear glasses when I'm not working."

"Oh," replies Hermione. "When did this start?"

"Towards the end of seventh year," offers Harry. "Before the finial fight with Voldemort. You and Sirius helped me pick them out."

"When did Sirius come back from the dead," questions Hermione looking at Sirius.

"Never died," gruffly offers Sirius.

"**WHAT**!" hisses Hermione. "Why you…. you over grown child! Do you have any idea of what you put us through?" Slamming down her coffee mug, loud snickers greet her statement. Mischievously twinkling blue eyes rank her over. _Don't even give me that look. You are in so much trouble._

"Interesting phrasing there, Hermione," laughs Remus. Looking at Remus then to Harry, Hermione notices that both men were blushing rather profusely. _Huh? _

Until Later


	7. Beginning 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**Kitchen**

"Interesting phrasing there, Hermione," laughs Remus. Looking at Remus then to Harry, Hermione notices that both men were blushing rather profusely. _Huh? _

"Enough of that," whispers Tonks clearly exasperated. Striving not to smirk, Remus gently squeezes her hand. 

Gazing between Sirius and Tonks, Hermione narrows her eyes. "Interesting phrasing?" Harry and Remus squirm under her scrutiny. "Well?" Turning her gaze back over to Sirius. _Bloody hell. He looks amused! What is he so happy about?_ "Anyone!"

"Calm down," gently instructs Sirius. "You said the exact same thing a few years ago when you first confronted me about the deception."

"So," asks Hermione. _That doesn't explain the blushes._

A soft devastating smile blooms across Sirius's face. The twinkle in his eyes intensify, his fingers stroke his jaw. "It led to the beginning of our relationship." 

The light reflects off his wedding ring, Hermione blinks in understanding. "Oh." Blushing Hermione whispers, "We're really married then, huh?" 

"Guess so," mutters Sirius right before he winks at her. 

_Damn the man. Why can't he just answer my question? But no!_ _Why does he have to be so handsome when he's being this annoying?_ Sighing Hermione picks up her hot chocolate, takes a long sip. "So, is anyone going to answer why the kitchen looks like a Slytherin decorated it?"

"That's because a Slytherin did," growls Sirius giving Remus a dirty look. _This sounds interesting._

"Oh, don't give me that look," groans Remus. "You're the one who introduced them." _Who?_ _Why do I wish I didn't ask about the kitchen?_ "You can't complain about it now, it's been what two years?"

"What are you talking about?" demands Hermione. "Introduced who? And what does that have to do with the kitchen?" Both Remus and Sirius look abashed. Harry looks highly amused. "What?" whispers Hermione to Harry.

"I missed you," replies Harry smiling brightly. "To answer your question," Sirius coughs loudly; Hermione gives him an incisive look causing him to slightly flinch. _That's new._ "Sirius introduced Snape to his wife of one year."

"Well that was nice of Sirius," comments Hermione. _Why didn't he want me to know that?_ Humming Hermione thinks on what Harry has said. "Who is Snape's wife?"

"Agh," grumbles Harry giving Sirius a pleading help, which Sirius shrugs indifferently at him. 

Hermione catches the silent exchange, and then sighs. Closing her eyes, Hermione counts from ten to zero. "Is there a reason why no one is willing to answer my questions? Are they really that hard?"

"Not at all," comforts Tonks hearing the bleakness in Hermione's voice. "It's just that a lot has happened."

"Don't want to shock you, love," bluntly states Remus. "Some of the answers your looking for are bad, some are worse and others are good."

"Give me the worst of it then go to the bad," calmly states Hermione. "Then I'll take the good." General laughter greets her statement. Feeling foolish, Hermione blinks away sudden tears.

"Hey," whispers Sirius close to Hermione's ear. "Now don't be getting upset. It's just that to give you the information in the order you requested is just plain impossible." A warm hand rubs her arm; Hermione's heart starts to pound in her chest. _Am I having a heart attack?_ Gazing at Sirius, Hermione's breath starts to quicken. Their faces inch closer.

"Hey," shouts Harry causing Hermione and Sirius to jump away from each other. Looking over to Harry, Hermione sees a faint blush in his cheeks. "I thought you wanted to know what's been going on? But if you want to snog Sirius…" 

_Snog? Sirius? OH!_ A low growl coming from Sirius gets Hermione to giggle, shocking Harry. "If I want to kiss, make out or anything else with **my wife**, I will." Balling up her hand, Hermione attempts to change her outright laughter into a coughing fit, failing miserably. 

"Sirius!" gasps Harry. "Not in front of the children!"

"Children? What children," demands Hermione hastily looking about. Sirius makes a strangling noise in his throat, as Remus and Tonks chuckle. Harry jumps out of his chair holding up both of his hands.

"Just joking, Mione. Don't hit me," pleads Harry with an odd twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh! You prat," hisses Hermione. "Just you wait! I'll get you." Wiggling her finger at him.

"I don't doubt that," laughs Remus. As laughter fades away, Harry re-takes his seat. The group seems to be at a loss as to where to start.

"Ok," sighs Hermione. "It was the end of fifth year. The summer going into sixth year, did anything happen during that summer?"

"A lot," stresses Remus. Pinching his nose, he closes his eyes. "As you have stated, the kitchen has been re-done. I'm sure that you have noticed that the house has changed?"

"Yes, several rooms look different," agrees Hermione.

Opening his eyes, Hermione could clearly see remorse in them. Shivering in dread, Hermione feels Sirius wrap his arms protectively around her. Leaning closer to him for some added comfort, Hermione nods to Remus to begin. "Sometime within the first month of your summer vacation, Voldemort had his Death Eaters look into Harry's friends and their families. Ron's family is all wizards, but your family is made up of muggles." 

Swallowing hard, Hermione unknowingly grips Sirius's hand. _Oh lord! Please tell me, my parent's are all right._ It takes several minutes for Hermione to realize that Remus has stop speaking. "Please continue."

"He sent his Death Eaters after you," softly states Remus. Closing her eyes, Hermione feels a burning sensation behind her eyelids. Keeping her eyes closed, she motions for Remus to continue. "They attacked your house while you were meeting Harry and Ron at Diagon Alley." 

Hot moisture escapes from Hermione's eyes, cascading down her cheek. _Please, god._ Tightening her grip on Sirius's hand. "You showed up minutes before the Aurors. I was informed that you were screaming for your parent's to answer you." 

Struggling to take a breath, Hermione hears Sirius move closer to her. "Your father died, before the Aurors could get him to St. Mungo's. There you were cruelly informed that he died, and that your mother wouldn't make it through the night." 

Taking several sharp breaths, dull colors swarm before her eyes. _"Your father's dead," states a man wearing a pale white cloak. He won't look me in the eye to tell me that. "And my mum?" The man sneers coldly, "Your mother will be joining him before the nights out"._

"Mione," whispers Sirius. "Your mother's fine. She's alive and relatively happy." 

"Relatively?" questions Hermione choking back her sobs. 

Sighing Sirius grimaces. "She has been missing her daughter. But yes, she's relatively happy. Gwen, after mourning your father, has…" Hearing his voice trail off, Hermione opens her eyes. Staring into his, Sirius forces the words out of his mouth. "She has re-married."

_Mum has remarried? What? Who?_ Shaking slightly, Hermione dares to ask, "Who did she marry?"

Sirius looked extremely uncomfortable. "Hermione…she married Snape. That's why the kitchen has a Slytherin color scheme."

"Snape!" gasps Hermione clearly shocked. _Bloody hell…._

Until Later


	8. More Guests? 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**Kitchen**

_Bloody hell…._ gasping for breath, Hermione feels the room tilt. _Not my mother! Surly they don't mean Professor Snape! The greasy git!_ Taking several breaths, Hermione dares, "Professor Snape? As in my potions teacher?"

Clearing her throat, Tonks replies, "Yes, the same man." Seeing Hermione pale, Tonks quickly adds, "Honestly now that the war is over he's not that bad!"

"What?" barks Sirius.

"Hey! You're the one who induced them," snaps Tonks. Gesturing to Hermione, Tonks says, "I'm only trying to reassure Hermione that her mother is in safe hands. And here you are contradicting me."

"Enough!" shouts Hermione glare at both Sirius and Tonks. "I don't know why the two of you are at each others throats and I don't right now what to know!" Closing her eyes, Hermione attempts to think. Sirius's hand still held hers. His thumb traces tiny circles in her palm causing her heart beat to jump. 

"Mione," huffs Harry nudging her arm non-too gently. "Don't close your eyes, please?"

"Fine," grumbles Hermione. Blowing out her breath, Hermione takes another look at the kitchen. _It does look kind of nice._ Shaking her head, Hermione pinches her nose. "Let's move on to my sixth year. Anything interesting happen? Like a certain someone coming back from the dead?" 

Several choked coughs come from Sirius as Remus chuckles with amusement. "Now that you mention it," states Remus smirking at Sirius. "Dumbledore re-hired me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for your sixth year."

"How," asks Hermione amazed. "I thought Umbridge's laws that wasn't even a possibility for you."

"Well," whines Harry looking somewhere between a naughty child and a delighted devil. "I had something to do with that."

"Oh, God," groans Hermione looking directly into Harry's twinkling green eyes. "Do I even want to know what you did?"

Smirking Harry winks at her. "You said the same thing, when I got done talking to Fudge," laughs Harry. 

_He better not have hex him. Attacking a member of the Ministry is grounds for instant expulsion._ Sighing heavily Hermione asks, "What did you do?"

Licking his lips, Harry answers simply, "I told Fudge that unless Lupin was the DADA teacher I wasn't going back to school."

"What," whispers Hermione absolutely horrified. "But Harry…" Hermione stumbles over her words. 

"Don't worry, Mione," whispers Sirius reassuring her. "Harry and Arthur went in there with a plan to get a DADA teacher who knew his stuff, the added bonus of someone that Harry could trust." Seeing some of the tension drain away from her, Sirius smiles softly.

"Plus, Fudge was so scared at the prospect that the wizarding community would go after him," inserts Harry. "It's all your fault away, Mione."

"What?" laughs Hermione as Harry takes a sip of his hot chocolate. "How can you say that?" 

"Easy," laughs Remus. "Since you got away with attacking an member of the Ministry." Upon seeing Hermione's blank look Remus continues, "At St. Mungo's both Arthur and Molly showed up just as the doctor coldly informed you about your mother. Both Molly and you went on a rampage."

Swatting Remus, Tonks tisks at him. "Really, Remus no need to get melodramatic. Molly just tore into him, calling him unprofessional and such. It was Hermione here who went on the rampage."

_What? Me? They have to be pulling my leg._ With both eyebrows in her hairline, Hermione opens her mouth to ask but is cut off by two loud pops ten feet from the table. Standing there was two identical twins were two identical frowns.

"Fred! George!" snaps Hermione glancing at the clock on the wall. "For Merlin's sake. It's only seven fifteen in the morning! What are you doing here?" Gawking both Weasley stare at her not sure as to how to react. "Well?"

Simultaneously two identical crazy grins burst from them as they race over to embrace Hermione. Squeezing her tightly. "Mione!" echoes from twin to twin. 

"Guys, can't breath here," gasps Hermione until Sirius takes control of the situation. Forcibly removing Hermione from the twins. 

"What brings you here," asks Sirius as he sits down in his chair pulling Hermione closer to him.

"Mum wants to know if you are coming over today," says Fred not taking his eyes off Hermione. "That way she knows how many she has to cook for," adds George.

"We're not sure," replies Sirius. "We're currently explaining things to Hermione." Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, brushes a kiss at her temple. "So far we're up to her rampage after her mother was admitted into St. Mungo's."

Glancing at each other, Fred shrugs his shoulders as George nods. "It's not like you guys can tell her about that," comments Fred. "You weren't there. While George and I only caught the tail end of it."

"He's right, Sirius," agrees Remus. "Everyone here only knows what happened since they brought Hermione back to St. Mungo's after she left."

"So, if you don't know the whole story who does?" asks Hermione.

Grimacing both twins answer at the same time. "Percy."

Until Later


	9. Percy! 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****

**Kitchen**

Grimacing both twins answer at the same time. "Percy."

"Percy? That wanker! Why would he know," demands Hermione glaring coldly at the twins. _They better just answer my question!_

"Because he's the one you went off on," states George with his eyebrows in his hairline. _Bloody Hell! I attacked Percy? No way. _"I had to say, welcome back Hermione. We sure missed you." Glancing over to Sirius, George nods his head towards Hermione in a silent exchange.

_That's annoying. Don't they know that I can see that?_ Folding her arms over her chest, Hermione drawls, "I can see you George." George pales and swallows hard. _Good Lord._ Jolts went up her arm as Sirius continues to stroke her palm. Biting her lip, Hermione briefly closes her eyes. _He's doing this deliberately._ _Focus Hermione just ignore him._

"Sorry, Mione," apologizes George. "Just not use to you being you."

"That's fine," dismisses Hermione opening her eyes. "So, I went off on Percy?"

"As far as I know," states Fred. "Yes, you did."

"Did a right job of it too," adds George. "From what we could see. But to even get the details you're going to have to ask Percy." _Do I really want to ask Percy?_

Rolling her eyes, and taking a breath, Hermione asks, "What is… I mean is Percy? Ah, forget it!" Slamming down her coffee mug, Hermione abruptly stands up. Only to be yanked onto Sirius's lap. "Hey!" Two strong arms pin her down. _Let me go!_

"Percy prevented Fudge from expelling you," offers Sirius. "From what I know of the situation, he is also back on friendly terms with his family." Shifting slightly Hermione snuggles closer to him. _How does he do that? _

"That doesn't explain why they," says Hermione as she gestures to the twins. "Practically flinch when they said his name."

A bright blooming smile erupts on Fred's face. "That's because you don't have him over-looking your books. He's suck a stick in the mud."

"I swear if I hear one more time that my handwriting could shame a mountain troll," adds George. "I'll hex him." Fred and George looked at each other then smirked. _I bet they already have a plan of action for Percy. I just can't bring myself to feel sorry for him._

"Will Percy be at the dinner? Or whatever Mrs. Weasley is planning," questions Hermione as she nestles her head on Sirius's broad chest. _He's so comfortable._ A soft smile slowly graces Hermione's face.

"Yes, as far as I know," answers Fred looking to George for conformation. George nods in agreement. "Hermione do you know what today is?" A low growl emanates from Sirius's throat.

"No, what is today?" asks Hermione looking towards Fred for an answer. _Please just answer the question._

"Well it's Independence Day," whispers Harry answering instead of the twins. "It's a international wizarding holiday." _What? Don't the muggles have a day like that?_ "This holiday is to celebrate our victory over Voldemort and his followers." _We won? Why didn't anyone tell me? Wait…_ _Independence Day?_

"Why didn't they name it Harry Potter day," snickers Hermione, gently giggling when Sirius tickles her side. "Or is there a Harry Potter week?" asks Hermione wiggling slightly as Sirius continues to tickle her.

Twinkling green eyes narrow at her playfully, as Harry gives her a sneer. "No! There is no Harry Potter day or week, thank you very much!"

"Not for the lack of tiring," snickers Remus his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Last I heard they were attempting to make a Harry Potter month," snorts Sirius. "Along with action figures." _Good lord what did I set off?_ Looking to Tonks for help, Hermione was surprised to see her leaning against Remus sleeping. _Well that's a first usually Tonks never sleeps._

A warm hand circles her back, as Hermione burrows closer to Sirius. "So are we going? Who else is going to be there?"

"Remus?" questions Sirius.

Looking over to the woman sleeping softly on his arm, Remus says, "Tonks and I will be there. Harry?"

Hermione watches Harry yawn, as he nods his head. "I have to be there. Remember the last time I didn't show up?" Both Remus and Sirius flinch. "Mrs. Weasley sent the both of you a howler." Chuckling Hermione looks at Sirius's face, which had a slightly pinkish hue. _I think I need more details on this._

"Oh really," despicably asks Hermione. "Do tell."

George opens his mouth but Sirius cuts him off. "Not a word Weasley! Unless you would like me to inform Hermione here about that howler you received just two days ago." George quickly turns pale then bright red. "I didn't think so." 

Hermione gently slaps Sirius's chest. "You're ruining my fun. So anyone one else coming?"

Pondering for a bit George replies, "Well, Snape and your mum, all the Weasleys. Everyone here and I think Neville and Lavender?"

_Neville and Lavender?_ "Wait! Do you mean that they're dating?" questions Hermione.

"Married Mione," states Sirius. "With a child on the way." _Whoa._

Until Later


	10. Weasleys 9

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

  


**Kitchen**

"Brown married Neville?" gasps Hermione looking very shocked. "How did that happen?" Looking to Sirius for some answers. "Wait, when did that happen?"

"Sometime last year," mutters Sirius trying to remember. A loud yawn from Harry shows how tired he is.

Gazing around the room, Hermione notes several things. _Merlin, Tonks is tired. By the looks of things so are Harry and Remus._ Turning her gaze to the twins, Hermione smiles. _Something's never change, those two are still active as well as Sirius._ "Harry, Remus go to bed," suggests Hermione. "You're practically falling asleep at the table. I don't think you want the twins or Sirius carrying you around."

"But Mione," slightly whines Harry. "This is the first time…"

"Harry," interrupts Hermione giving him her best 'don't mess with me look.' "Go to bed. I'll still be here when you wake up. Besides which with the constant yawning between you and Remus, you're making me want to go back to bed myself." 

Moving slowly as to not wake Tonks, Remus whispers, "I agree. If you want Harry take a power nap. I'm sure Molly will let you catch a few winks at the Burrow." Seconds later, Remus stands holding a sleeping Tonks in his arms. "Good-night. I'll see you later."

"Good-night," says both Sirius and Hermione. A low cough from Sirius before he gives Harry a pointed look. "Mione is right. Molly will let you sleep at the Burrow, but right now you need to go to bed."

"Fine," grumbles Harry getting up and stretching. "Bit I expect to be able to have a normal conversation with you," states Harry as he points to Hermione. "Sometime in the next five or so hours."

"That's fine with me," snickers Hermione before she adds, "Now off to bed little one."

"Bloody hell," groans Harry running a hand down his face. "Did you have to remember that?" Waving a weary hand Harry trots off to bed. Leaving Hermione, Sirius alone with the twins.

"Well, you two have been awfully quite," comments Hermione turning her sharp gaze on them. Both Fred and George smirk at her. _What are they up to now?_ Glancing at the clock on the wall Hermione smiles. _Eight o'clock and all is well._ "Ah!" gasps Hermione her eyes twinkling. "Does your mum still make ah…uh…hum…her special breakfasts?" 

"You mean that nice little egg sandwiches that you craved all though your sixth and seventh year," snickers George as Fred makes shoveling gestures with his hands to his mouth.

"Yes," huffs Hermione attempting to glare at both George and Fred only to have Sirius's hand slip under her sweater. "Oh," gasps Hermione as heat radiates where Sirius's hand circles the just small of her back. A soft moan escapes her mouth; Hermione snuggles into Sirius's chest. 

"Yeah," answers Fred slightly confused. "Why?"

"Because I want one," states Hermione half closing her eyes.

"Then you'll have to come over to the house," says George as Fred slightly choughs. Rapidly blinking her eyes, Hermione pulls herself out of her trace like states. _Damn is he pungent! Bloody hell._

"I don't know guys," says Sirius.

Pulling up from his chest, Hermione takes a deep breath. "I want some of Mrs. Wealsey's food. And if I'll lucky my mum will be there." A low growl comes from Sirius's throat but he had a soft smile on his face.

"That's fine," laughs Sirius. "But you have to get your shoes on. And if you're going I'm going, so give me a few minutes to get dressed. In the meanwhile, Fred and George here will entertain you." A disappointed groan comes from Hermione as Sirius pulls his hand away from her back, before two gently hand lift her up so that she could stand.

Smirking, Sirius kisses Hermione on her temple, over her head he glares at the twins. "NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" Sirius mouths. Both George and Fred nod in agreement. After Sirius leaves the room, it becomes silent.

"Well," choughs Fred looking to George for help. "Where to start?"

"How about with your mum," suggests Hermione looking around for her shoes. "How either of you seen my shoes?" Fred gets up, goes over to the rocking chair. Leaning over behind it, he pulls out a pair of sneakers.

"Thanks," breathes Hermione as she takes them from Fred. 

"Well, you know mum," states George. "She's still worrying." _Worrying? Why should she be worrying if we won the battle?_ "About when we're going to be giving her grandchildren."

"I swear," huffs Fred. "All that woman thinks about is babies!" Softly laughing at the description they give her. _I can just see her nagging them about it. Children._ Slowly the smile falls off Hermione's face as she starts to pale.

"Mione," says George. "What's the matter?"

"Earlier, Harry joked about kids," says Hermione looking behind her. "Do I have a child or children?"

"No," breathes Fred. "No, you don't. And before you ask neither does your mother, expect for you of course."

"Oh," whispers Hermione as disappointment courses through her. "I guess I wasn't …you know ready."

"Yeah," offers George. "Plus, Sirius is such a child sometimes." Both Fred and George wiggle their eyebrows and smirk or sneer getting Hermione to laugh. "Let's see. Dad is the New Minister for Magic. He loves it. Bill is newly married to Kailee Rodney. He met her while working for the Order. Next is Charlie, he still working with Dragons. He's currently dating the same girl for the last eighteen months. So we have running bet as to when he going to pop the question." Pausing George taps his nose. "I don't remember her name."

"Then," states Fred. "There's us, handsome, dashing and still single. We have three new shops business is boom. Yes, mum did make us take our NEWT's." Giving Hermione a sharp stare, Fred continues, "We're both in serious relationships. You know our girls from Hogwarts. Katie and Angelina. Then there's Ron who is an Auror. He's currently single as is Ginny."

"Ginny's holding out hope that Harry will come back to her," states George. "Which he's not seeing how he's dating, Padma Patil."

"How long has Harry been seeing her," questions Hermione.

"Around three months," half answers half questions Fred. "It's either three or five months but no more then six tops." _Still the same old Fred._ "Ginny is a med-witch at St. Mungo's."

"What about Neville and Lavender?" asks Hermione. "What do they do?"

"Both are lawyers," states Fred. "And they're bloody good too. They helped with the trails of the Death Eaters." 

"Alright," states Hermione pausing to think of her next question. Soft footsteps echo towards them. "When did my relationship with Sirius really begin?"

Sucking in a breath, George gives Hermione a weighting look. _Come on it can't be that bad can it?_ "It…as far as I know," says George gesturing to himself. "It started in your seventh year during Christmas break."

"What?" gasps Hermione. _While I was still a student!_

"Yeah," quietly huffs Fred. "You called him a bloody coward, and he picked you up and carried you out of the room like a sack of potatoes. All the while you were pounding on his back. He took you to his room on Saturday and we didn't see you again until Monday morning."

Blinking hard, the room tilts. _Oh, my!_

Until Later


	11. Reactions 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****AN: I do e-mail some of the readers. So if you get an e-mail with WIS, it's from me! 

* * *

**Family Room**__

Taking a deep breath Hermione looks first at Fred then to George. "Are you kidding me?" asks Hermione. _They better be kidding! They have to be kidding._

Clearing their throat, George risks answering. "No."

"Was I his student?" demands Hermione glaring hard at George.

"Not technology," mutters Fred getting Hermione's attention. "Sirius was the DADA teacher when there was a full-moon otherwise Remus taught the class." Hermione could feel George moving behind her. _What the bloody hell does he think he's doing!_ "Your relationship started well after the age of consent, plus Harry excepted it right away."

_Just Harry? What about Ron?_ Narrowing her eyes, Hermione watches Fred blanch. "What about Ron? And everyone else?"

"What about Ron?" re-asks Sirius, as he enters the kitchen fastly approaching them. "Well what about Ron?" When neither Weasley answers the question, Sirius cocks an eyebrow. "Are either of you two going to answer the question?"

"AH…" coughs Fred.

"Well…" mutters George, then swallowing hard. "He blew a screaming fit."

Giving both Fred and George a questioning look, Sirius states, "The only time I recall Ron creaming like a lunatic was when he…."

Trailing off Sirius gives Fred and George a dirty look. Sharply narrowing his eyes, Sirius nods to his right. Reluctantly Fred and George join Sirius in the kitchen "I don't think she needed to know that," growls Sirius keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"She wanted to know if everyone excepted her relationship with you," counters Fred. "We only told her about Ron, be thankful we didn't tell her about…"

Waving a dismissing hand, Sirius runs his hand through his hair. "Yes, yes I get it." Huffing slightly, Sirius asks, "Anything else? I know that I'm going to have to explain Ron's reaction to Hermione."

"Ron's a prat," grumbles George. "You know that your going to have to tell Hermione everything. Right?" 

Seeing Sirius smirk, Fred quickly adds, "Before Ron or Ginny does. Remember they're going to be there today."

Groaning, Sirius closes his eyes. Muttering, "God spare me." Opening his eyes, Sirius states, "Go tell Molly that Hermione and I will be joining her. While I explain Ron's over reaction to Hermione."

"Good luck," mutters Fred as George says, "Ron deserved the black eye and broken jaw."

Hermione's eyebrow shot up into her hairline as Fred and George apparate with a loud crackling pop. Sighing, Sirius walks over to his wife. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he smiles. "Have a seat," suggests Sirius gesturing to the loveseat. Sitting on top of a small table close to Hermione.

"I think you heard George's comments of broken jaw and a black eye," states Sirius as he watches Hermione nod her head. "I did that." Holding up his hand when she opened her mouth. "If I let you ask questions as I'm trying to explain we'll be here until tomorrow."

"Fine," grumbles Hermione sitting back into the loveseat. 

Sirius could feel that he had Hermione's full attention. "Ok. During your seventh year, we started our relationship. The only two people who knew were Fred and George. They didn't say anything, to anyone. We were the one who told everyone. After you told Ron, he got extremely agitated. It got to the point where I had to step in, when I did. It got physical fast. Ron as you heard ended up getting a black eye and a broken jaw, while I got three bruised ribs and two broken fingers. Now do you have any questions?"

"Was anyone else reluctant," softly questions Hermione. "About our relationship?"

"No. A few a some misgivings," laughs Sirius. Then sobering, Sirius says, "But everyone else but Ron offered us well wishes. Hell, Molly gave me a big bear hug!"

"Did Ron and I ever date?" asks Hermione looking down at her hands.

Sighing, Sirius covers her hands with his own. "No, you never did. You dated Viktor Krum in your fourth year. Terry Boot in your sixth for about three weeks. You said once that you might have dated Ron if he ever asked you, but Ron was too busy dating half of Hogwarts." 

"I don't understand why he reacted like that then," mutters Hermione. "It just doesn't sound like him." _Ron's passive. He didn't want me for himself but enough that he wouldn't want anyone else in my life?_

"Ron's over reacted," states Sirius grimacing when he sees that Hermione's biting her lip. Tilting her chin, Sirius forces Hermione to look him in the eyes. "He's apologized repeatedly. He was upset because his latest girlfriend broke up with him. Ron thought you wouldn't have time for him, now that you were seeing someone."

_Ron was upset to begin with._ Furrowing her brow, Hermione looks at Sirius. _So Ron went off at the mouth. Not new, he's done that before. Wait! Sirius and Ron had physical confrontation? Just what did Ron say?_ "Is there anything else to this story that I should know?"

"Nope. Now I presume that you're hungry," smirks Sirius. At Hermione's confused face, Sirius laughs. Pointing to her stomach, Sirius says, "I can hear it growling from here." Whapping him on his forearm, Hermione takes Sirius's hand. "Since I know how much you hate using the Floo network, I'm going to apparate us."

"That's fine," laughs Hermione. "I can't wait to see Mrs. Weasley."

"Don't you mean you can't wait to eat some of her cooking?" comments Sirius with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes," mutters Hermione as she licks her lips. "Before we go, do you think we should leave a note for the others?"

"Took care of it, already," states Sirius as he gently enfolds Hermione into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his waste, Hermione inhales Sirius sent. _Mmm, he smells so good. _A soft sigh of contentment escapes from Hermione right before the ground falls out from under her. _Blood hell! What's going on!_

**Boom**! Bright purple light explodes in the sky.

**Crackle! Snap! Crackle!** Followed closely by flashes of neon green light. 

Loud bangs, and booms followed by bright blinding light. Cold air, forcibly hits Hermione in the face as scream echo around in her ears. Gripping Sirius as hard as she could, Hermione buries her face into his chest. _Oh my god! I'm going to die! Where the hell am I?_

His wife was a trembling mass in his arms had Sirius attention; he didn't see Fred come over towards him. "Mione, it fine," soothes Sirius. Her grip tightens on him making it hard to breath. "Mione," whispers Sirius rubber her back. Feeling a warm wetness where Hermione had her face buried in his chest, let Sirius know that she was crying. 

"Is Mione alright," asks Fred, as he looks them over.

"No," barks Sirius tightening his jaw. "She's upset. Telling Molly, I'm sorry but we're going to go home."

"Go home," laughs Bill raising his wand. "Whatever for?"

**BOOM!**

A loud squeal erupts from inside Sirius's arms. Intrigued Bill walks over. "What have you got there?"

"Who's the stupid prat shooting off fireworks," dangeriously growls Sirius. Narrowing his eyes at when Sirius takes in Bill's wand. "Because that's what has Hermione, my wife, upset." At Bill's confused looked, Sirius clarifies, "Who is here, right now in my arms. Scared, upset and hungry."

"Who's scared, upset and hungry?" demands Molly. At the sight of more bright loud flashes of light, Molly screams, "Bill! Charlie! Percy! For Merlin's sake! Enough of the firework! It's only eight-fifteen in the morning! If you want something to do, go de- gnomes the garden!" Huffing Molly walks over to Sirius. "Now Sirius, who is hungry?"

"Mione," whispers Fred.

"What?" asks Molly slightly confused.

"Hermione," states Fred gesturing towards Sirius. "She's awake, and wants some of your egg sandwiches. But since the fireworks have startled her so badly, Sirius is thinking of taking her home."

"**WHAT**!" shouts an enraged Molly Weasley getting all of her children's attention. The sudden silence was eerie. "He'll do no such thing! Fred!" snaps Molly while pointing to him. "You go tell your siblings to be on their very best behavior or I'll have them cleaning the entire house!"

"Yes mum," whispers a horrified Fred as he backs away from her. Even Bill, at first backed away before turning to go into the back yard. Molly quickly made her way over to Sirius.

Gently laying one hand over Hermione's, Molly places the other on the small of Hermione's back. "Hermione, dear," whispers Molly. "Did I hear that you want some of my egg sandwiches?" A soft mumble greets her words. "You're going to have to turn your head so that I can hear you."

Slowly, Hermione turns her head, her eyes were scrunched tighten. Molly and Sirius could plainly hear her uneven breathing slow down. One eye creaked open, and then the other a small smile curves on Hermione's face. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley," greets Hermione.

"Mum," calls out Percy from inside the house. "You left something burning in here."

"Come on let's go inside," suggests Sirius rubbing Hermione's back. Nodding her head, Hermione reluctantly lets her death grip on Sirius but doesn't move from his embrace. Moving her gently, Sirius leads Hermione into the Burrow.

Until Later


	12. Rampage 11

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: I'm going to try something in this chapter. It's called a scene flashback. Basically someone is telling the scene, but instead of having the character tell it, the author writes the scene as it happened. Tell me what you think. 

* * *

**The Burrow**

Looking around the familiar kitchen, Hermione notices small differences. The kitchen table was new along with some new dishes but the rest remained blissfully the same. _It still feels like home. Good Lord is that Charlie? Or is it Ron?_ Blinking Hermione was saved from asking when Molly turned and yelled at Charlie.

"Something's never change," happily mutters Hermione placing her hands over Sirius's. Feeling totally safe in his embrace, Hermione leans into his warm chest. 

Laughter greets her statement. "That's true," says Sirius sitting down in any overly large chair, gently tugging Hermione onto his lap. "Greeting Percy," greets Sirius as Percy takes the seat next to them.

Swallowing hard, Hermione looks Percy over. _Wow! He's changed his whole look. Although he still looks like he just stepped out of prep school. _Attempting to smile at Percy, Hermione finds that she can't. Hastily glancing to Sirius for help, Hermione feels the warmth of Sirius's arm pull her closer to him. 

"My Mione," says Sirius looking at Percy. "Would like to know what happened that night when her father died."

Picking the lint off his sleeve, Percy quirks his eyebrow as he looks at Sirius then to Hermione. "Would she?" he mutters looking at Hermione intently. Settling further in his chair, Percy sighs heavily.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Hermione looks Percy directly into his gentle eyes. Getting comfortable, Hermione takes a breath. "Yes, I would like to know what I did that day. Harry said that I…he said that you're the only one who really knows. So will you tell me," asks Hermione. 

"Yes, Percy do tell," pries Charlie from the doorway. "I would love to hear this." Confused, Hermione looks at Charlie strangely. _Why would Charlie want to know about this? What did I do?_

Upon seeing her face, Charlie grimaces. "Its just Percy has never told anyone the completer version of this story. Not even to Dad and Mum. So if he's telling, I want to hear it," comments Charlie. Looking over his shoulder, Charlie barks out, "Percy's talking about that night when Hermione went berserk!"

_Berserk? Tonks said I went on a rampage. I thought she was just joking. Could it be true, did I really go nuts? _ Hearing several approaching footsteps, Hermione tenses. _Merlin, what did Mrs. Weasley say when she found out? My god, I can't believe I wasn't expelled._

Blinking, Hermione finds that the room was filled with red heads. _Fred. George. Billus. Charlie. Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley._ Blinking, Hermione does a double take._ Mr. Weasley? Charlie said that they don't they already know. _ "Hi, Mr. Weasley?" says Hermione as she looks at him.

Chuckling Mr. Weasley turns his head. Blinking several times, he gasps. "Molly! Molly, its…"

"I know dear," states Mrs. Weasley waving her wand to conjure up a lap tray for Hermione. "Hermione decided to join us today." Placing a plate loaded with her egg sandwiches, sausages and two glasses of pumpkin juice. "There you go," happily states Mrs. Weasley. "Eat what you can."

"See! That's what I'm talking about," grumbles Fred pointing to his mother. "She's already trying to fatten you up." Hermione watches Molly narrow her eyes at her approaching son. "Resist! You must resist," states Fred coming to stand next to Sirius and Hermione. Then without warning flinching an egg sandwich, and getting a slap on his arm for it by his mother.

_Well, at least I know for certain that Fred hasn't grown up._ Laughing at Fred's overdramatic faking of pain where his mother slapped him, Hermione picks up a sandwich herself. Turning her attention back to Percy, Hermione saw a flash of gold. Peering at him more closely she hoped to see it again.

"Something wrong?" asks Percy noticing Hermione intense gaze.

"I thought I saw gold," mutters Hermione looking downcast.

"You did," happily states Molly. "Percy's married!" chirps Molly smiling bright at him. Not knowing how much Hermione remembered, Molly adds, "To Penelope Clearwater."

"Congregations!" states Hermione smiling at Percy brightly. "So you got the girl!"

"Yes, he did," laughs Penny coming into the room. Walking or waddling seeing how Penny was pregnant but not in the late stages.

"When are you do?" questions Hermione.

"In three months," says Percy as he offers Penny his chair. _Three month? Penny is rather big for someone who isn't due for three months._ "She's having twins." Choking back her laughter, Hermione could feel her eyes start to water. _Oh, poor Percy! His twin brothers were the blight of his life in school. How is he going to handle have twins of his own._

"Fred! George!" barks Percy looking upset. "Do you have to bring in that stuff when Penny is here?" 

"Now boys!" interrupts Mr. Weasley preventing another fight. "Fred, George. Take that stuff outside. Molly dear, do stop hovering over Hermione. Fred isn't going to steal any more of her food. Right Fred?"

"Yes dad," mutters Fred as he and George remove a gross looking pink goop. _Bloody hell what in Merlin's name was that stuff?_

"Hey," grumbles Billus. "I thought we were going to hear about that night."

"Aren't we going to wait for Ron and Ginny?" ask Hermione.

Waving a dismissing hand, Penny says, "They're working until about mid-morning. Well honey? Are you going to tell us?"

Sitting down next to Penny and sighing hard, Percy takes his wife's hands. Clearing his throat, he shakes his head. "It all started over your summer holiday…."  
  


~~  
**St. Mungo's  
Emergency Room**

Swaying back and forth, Hermione nervously clenches and unclenches her hands. Her breathing was unsteady; her cloths were covered in dirt, smut while her body had thousands of tiny scrapes and a few bruises. She was alone waiting for the healer.

Finally after what seemed like days the hospital door opened, the healer who was working on her parents stepped into the hallway. Rushing up to the man, Hermione didn't see the bunch of flaming red heads and one raven-haired otherwise known as several members of the Weasley family with Harry Potter. 

Grasping the healer's arm, Hermione looks at him pleadingly. Coldly shrugging her off his arm. "Your father's dead," states a man wearing a pale white cloak. 

_He won't look me in the eye to tell me that_. "And my mum?" 

The man sneers coldly, "Your mother will be joining him before the nights out."

Gasping in shock, Hermione retracts from the healer. Tears of pain blur her vision. Several strong hands are holding her up moving her over to the chairs lined up against the wall.

Mrs. Weasley's voice irate voice booms in the silent hallway. "I can't believe you call yourself a professional! How dare you!" She rants at the healer. Gesturing wildly at him, a piece of parchment escapes from Mrs. Weasley's robes, sliding on the floor. Hitting Hermione's shoe with a soft thump.

Tuning out Mrs. Weasley, Hermione blinks away her tears. Numbness consumes her. Reaching down, she picks up the parchment. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Hermione opens the letter. 

Reading the first few lines, outrageous angry starts to course along in her veins. _How dare he! How dare he even think this! Let alone write it! _A low growl escapes though Hermione's lips, unnoticed by those around her. 

Glancing up under her lashes, Hermione watches the members of the Weasley family start to flock towards her. When things looked like they were getting out of hand, Hermione stood up, unnoticed by everyone and single-mindedly made her way out of the hospital. 

**Ministry of Magic  
Percy's Office**

Walking out of his office, Percy turns to lock the door, when he feels a wand tip just under his jaw. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Percy can barely make out the shadow of the person. Re-opening his door Percy walks back into his office, muttering the charm to turn on the lights Percy gasps in shock when he realizes that it's Hermione who has her wand under his chin.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" snaps Percy reaching up and yanking her wand away from his throat. "Do you know the penalty for attacking a member of the Ministry?"

"Who cares?" hisses Hermione her eyes flashing crazily at him. "You certainly don't."

Narrowing his eyes at Hermione, Percy glares at her coldly. "Listen little girl," starts Percy only to be cut off.

"You stupid pompous prat!" shrieks Hermione. Advancing on him. "You should be kissing the ground your mother walks on!"

"If she's the reason you're here," snaps Percy struggling to remain composed. "You should have just stayed out of it!"

"Out of it," hisses Hermione angrily as tears start to form in her eyes. "What I wouldn't do to have **my mother** safe and alive! And all **you can** think about is hurting and humiliate yours!" Percy finches as Hermione's words start to make sense. "How dare you! Your mother has done nothing! Absolutely nothing to warrant your…your... OHHH!"

**Ministry of Magic  
Outside of Percy's Office**

Soft thuds, along with short squeaks float down the hallway as Fred and George make their way towards their brother's office.

"I hope he's not in their with his girlfriend," states George as both he and Fred look disturbed by the mere idea.

"That was a gross mental image," mutters Fred. A loud shriek echoes down towards them. Looking at each other, they both whisper, "Hermione."

Racing up to Percy's door, they were shocked when Cornelius Fudge comes out of nowhere. Turning the door knob, Fred waits hoping that Fudge will continue down the hall, but that's dashed when he stands right behind them smirking.

Opening the door, Fred wasn't prepared for the sight before him. In the office was Hermione who had Percy pinned to the floor him holding him by the hem of his robes.

"You should be kissing the ground your mother walks on," shouts Hermione shaking Percy violently. "While all I can do is pray that my mother makes it through the night."

"Fred! George!" gasps Percy attempting to talk. "Help me!" Moving swiftly, the twin extract Hermione from Percy. Once she was away from him, Hermione completely broke down in hysteria. Percy takes several deep breaths before he picks himself off the floor. "Get her to St. Mungo's," orders Percy. "She be completely devastated if anything has happened to her mother and she wasn't there."

Fred and George were reliantly making their way out when Percy calls out after them. "Tell mother I'll be there as soon as I can."

Fudge was ecstatic. Percy could instantly tell by the way he was rubbing his hands together and by the smirk on his face. "I can't believe it," squeals Fudge. "Hermione Granger attacked a Ministry official. She is going to be expelled from Hogwarts," laughs Fudge looking even more gleeful by the minute.   


Smiling brightly, Fudge turns to walk out. "Thanks Percy, you have no idea how hard it is getting rid of trash like them." Turning the knob on the door, Fudge was surprised to find that the door wouldn't open.

"Do sit down," commands Percy gesturing to a vacate chair in his office. "We have a lot to discuss and not a whole lot of time to do so."

**St. Mungo's  
Emergency Room**

  


Bursting though the doors, George was holding a sobbing Hermione in his arms. Instantly everyone advances on George. 

"Hermione!" shouts Harry as he reaches out to her gently grabbing her hand. "You scared us when you just disappeared like that."

"Hermione," whispers Molly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Your mother is going to be just fine. Madam Pomfrey has seen her already and has said that she'll make it."

"Do you promise," cries Hermione looking at Mrs. Weasley with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," mutters Mrs. Weasley. 

Two hours later, after Hermione was settled into her mother's room. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were still waiting for Percy to show up. The tense started to get to them, feeling uneasy they started to pace the hallway. Looking at each other they sigh heavily. Both knowing the consequences of what Hermione had done. But what was worrying the both of them was that there was no word from the Ministry, and that was highly unusual. 

"Mum," asks Ron. "What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," states Mrs. Weasley looking concerned.

"Mum," greets Percy as he walks towards them. "Father."

"What about Hermione?" demands Ron looking somewhat irate at Percy.

"What about her?" asks Percy looking at Ron coolly. But before anyone could comment, Percy continues, "She will go to school, graduate at the top of her class. And prevent you and Harry from getting yourselves expelled."

"But…" gasps Ron looking confused. "What about Fudge?"

"Politics is a dirty business, Ron," bluntly states Percy. "I suggest you become an Auror."  
~~

"…. And that's everything," finishes Percy. Leaning over to give his wife a kiss. 

"What did you say to Fudge," asks Sirius looking intrigued. "To prevent him from expelling Hermione?"

"There are some things that Fudge wouldn't like to have made known," cryptically comments Percy. 

_Wow! I can't believe that Percy would blackmail anyone. And for me of all people. I guess I did something that the rest of his family couldn't do. I got through to him._

Until Later


	13. New Friends 12

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: This chapter contains scenes that are inappropriate for **ANY ONE** under the age of thirteen. I might even have to boost the rating of this from PG-13 to an R just for this chapter alone. Which is why it took me so long to post it.

* * *

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Gulping down the last of her drink, Hermione uses the napkin Mrs. Weasley has given her to wipe her face. Smiling contently, she starts to wiggle off of Sirius's lap until he gently pulls her back on.

"Sirius," whispers Hermione not wanting everyone's attention. "I have to go."

Looking slightly confused, Sirius asks, "Go where?" Then it dawns on him. "Never mind. The first floor bathroom is out of order thanks to the twins. You're going to need to use the second floor's."

Rising an inquiring eyebrow, Hermione questions, "Why? What did they do?"

"They left one of they're crazy experiments in there," answers Sirius. "Which destroyed the plumbing, the walls, and left behind a nasty smell."

Grinning at the twins, Hermione asks, "Is that why they got that howler?" 

"Ah, no," laughs Sirius helping Hermione to stand. "They got the howler because…"

"Hey!" shouts George pointing a finger at Sirius and Hermione. "No telling!"

"That's right," adds Fred narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione mutters, "They never change." Waving to Sirius to remain seated; Hermione carefully makes her way up the stairs. _Those two are definitely up to something. They've been way to quiet. The last time they were like this was when they put superglue to the floor; poor Ron was stuck there for an hour._ Finally making it to the second floor landing, Hermione sighed in relief. _Nothing!_

**Ministry of Magic  
Auror's office**

The flapping of wings was heard before a snowy white owl landed gracefully on an auror's desk. The man sighed as he put down his quill. Reaching over he strokes the owl before removing the letter.

"I can't wait to leave," yawns the young man, running a tired hand over his face. "So Hedwig, what's so important that Harry had to write me when he's coming over to my house today?" Hegwig hoots and ruffles her wings. "That important, huh?"

Ripping the letter open, Ron skims the material. Paling Ron stares at Hegwig blankly until she nips his fingers with her beak. "Merlin! This is… Wow!" Jumping up, invigorated Ron was ready to leave until he saw the half-finished report on his desk. 

"Bloody hell." Flopping down Ron picked his quill back up. Handing Hegwig a treat, Ron hurriedly resumes finishing the report. 

**The Burrow  
Upstairs**

Hearing voices up ahead, Hermione becomes slightly puzzled. _Who could possibly be up here? Everyone else is down stairs._ Curious Hermione inches her way down the hall. Upon reaching the door where the voices were, she reached down to grab the doorknob as her other hand raised to knock when the door swung open.

Panic flooded every sensor in Hermione's body. With wide startled eyes, she rushed backwards only to slam into the wall. _Death Eaters! Two of them. I don't have my wand. Help! I need help! _ Holding out both of her hands, making frantic gestures as her breath was becoming sporadic. A thin layer of sweat began coating her face. 

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Settling back into his seat Sirius had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning his gaze to the stairs, he was barely listening to the conversations floating around him. Absent mindedly, Sirius rubbed his wedding ring. _Come on, Sirius she's just upstairs. Nothing can happen to her with everyone here._

**The Burrow  
Upstairs**  


The man before her covers both of his ears with large hands. Hermione watches him flinch; his shoulders were slightly shaking. "Merlin, please don't," he whispers. 

Blinking, a memory flashes before her. Hermione watches the scene before her come into focus. 

~

Screams quaked the air; dusty smoke gives cover to the atrocities that were happening. Hermione flattened her back against the Three Broomsticks only to almost collide into...Vincent Goyle? _What the hell is he doing here?_ Narrowing her eyes, Hermione could plainly see that he was horrified. "Goyle!" hisses Hermione attempting to get his attention.

"Merlin, please don't," Goyle whispers as tears streaked down his face. "Please…"

"Vinny," snaps Hermione softly as she hits his arm. When he looks her way she silently asks him what's wrong.

"They're torturing Draco and Pansy," says Goyle his voice breaking.

"What? Why?" demanded Hermione, confused. _I thought Malofy's father was in Voldemorts inner circle._

"They refused to serve him," choked out Goyle. 

Surveying the torture before her, Hermione decides to take a chance. "Look here's what we're going to do. While I distract them, you get them out of there," orders Hermione gripping Goyle's bulky arm. Looking him dead in the eyes, "Go to the candy store, from there you'll get further instructions on how to get back to school in one piece."

"But…." stutters Goyle staring at her amazed. "You don't even like them."

"Yeah well," snorts Hermione bracing herself for what she's planning on doing. _Please God let Dumbledore or some teachers or even some of the Order shows up real soon. Please? _

~

Blinking the scene is over to fast for Hermione's liking. "Please, please don't scream. My ears can't take another blast," whines Goyle holding his ears, his face pensive. 

Taking a deep unsteady breath, Hermione narrows her eyes. "Vinny? Is that you?"

A bright blooming smile, a small puff of breath escapes his mouth as he wrinkles his nose. "Only you call me Vinny." 

Swallowing hard, Hermione looks behind him. "Is that Gregory?" Seeing Vinny nod his head, Hermione questions, "What are you two doing here?"

Vinny glances back to Gregory before answering; "We kind of live here."

Shocked, Hermione whispers, "What? Since when?" Holding up her hands, Hermione says, "Wait, let me go to the bathroom first." 

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Shaking his head, Sirius refocuses on the conversations going on around him. The twins were in the corner whispering excitedly between themselves. _They'll need to be watched._ Gazing over to Percy, Sirius smirks. _Don't need to hear what he's saying; Penny's growing blush says it all._

"All I'm saying is that the Cannons have a chance this year," argues Charlie. _They better have a chance; otherwise I don't want to deal with Ron *or* Harry for that matter._

Sharp fake laughter comes from Bill. "As if! They lost three of their best players to trades." _I hadn't heard that. I wonder whom they lost._

"Says who?" demands Charlie. "And who did they lose?"

"Vincent said that they lost…." 

Gasping Sirius jumps out of his seat, stilling all conversation. Looking directly at Molly, Sirius asks, "They're not here, are they?"

"Who dear," answers Molly confused.

"Crabbe and Goyle," responds Sirius looking agitated. 

"They arrived just a few minutes before you did," whispers Molly as understanding dawns. "Bloody hell." Flying up the stairs, Sirius prayed that Hermione hadn't run into the two boys. 

**The Burrow  
Upstairs**

Turning the corner, Sirius instantly sees Hermione sitting cross-legged on the floor talking animatedly with both Vincent and Gregory. Swallowing his fear, Sirius shakes his head as he slows down his approach. 

"Just going to go to the bathroom?" questions Sirius as he smiled down at Hermione.

"Sirius!" gasps Hermione smiling up at him. "Did you know that Vinny fire-lifted Malfoy to safety in our sixth year? We were just talking about it." Sirius coldly glares at Gregory and Vincent making them both flinch. "They were just saying that Malfoy didn't take the dark mark, which made him a target."

"What brought up this _lovely_ conversation?" asks Sirius, his anger apparent only to the boys. 

Sighing, Hermione tugs on Sirius's robes, when he looks down to her she waves at him. "I did. Had a flash back on the attack at Hogsmeade." Smiling sweetly up at him, Hermione asks, "Forgive me?"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius offers Hermione his hand to help her off the floor. "As long as they didn't bring it up."

"Why is that?" asks Vincent clearly confused. "Why shouldn't we bring these things up?"

Unclenching his jaw, Sirius struggles to control his voice. "Because Vincent, if Hermione is not ready to remember, it can be devastating to her psyche. Thus pushing back her progress to a snails pace." 

"Oh," whispers Vincent. Wrapping his arms around Hermione, Sirius pulls her close to him. Together they walk down the stairs, heading towards the family room.

"Good thing we didn't bring it up," states Gregory. 

"Bloody good thing," laughs Vincent. "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Sirius's temper."

"Sirius's temper?" questions Gregory looking oddly at Vincent. "I'm more afraid of Hermione's." 

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Upon entering the family room, Hermione shakes her head, as Percy chases either Fred or George around the room. _Oh my god. If we were at Hogwarts, I'd swear that it was third year all over again._ Sitting down onto Sirius' lap, Hermione smoothers a yawn. 

"Go Fred," encourages George from the other side of the room.

"So what do you do on Independence Day?" asks Hermione looking towards Arthur. "Besides fireworks." 

"Molly usually cooks up a scrumptious feast," states Arthur pausing to think. "Fireworks, sweets. Last year, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were here to help direct. And several reenactments of the last battle." 

"Reenactments?" questions Hermione her eyes shining brightly. Turning to Sirius, Hermione nudges him. "Did you know that they did that?"

"Ah, no," answers Sirius not looking Hermione in the eyes. Arthur flinches from the withering look Molly gives him. Charlie and Bill notice their mother's dirty look. Nodding to each other, they quickly come up with a distraction.

"How do you decide who is going to play who? Or is it first come first choice?" asks Hermione rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"At least, Hermione doesn't have her wand this year," laughs Charlie nudging Bill.

"Yeah, that's right," agrees Bill. When they saw Hermione's confused expression Bill decided he needed to clarify his brothers statement, "Last year, Professor Snape and your mother were watching us play Quidditch when you set his robes on fire. Is there a reason for that?"

Smirking slightly, Charlie ponders, "I wonder why she only set him on fire?"

Blushing Hermione softly mutters, "Must have thought it was first year."

"That was you!" whispers Vincent from the doorframe looking rather gob-smacked.

"Bloody hell," whispers Gregory looking at Hermione in amazement. "You know that he was in a horrid mood for weeks after that, right?"

Sirius pokes Hermione's side. Looking up into his face, Hermione's blush increased when Sirius whispered in her ear, "I want to hear all about that." Smirking at Sirius, Hermione raised her eyebrows not saying a word. 

"I have ways of making you talk," seductively whispered Sirius as his hands found their way to her bareback. _Hmm, damn his hands. _Blinking slowly Hermione bites her lower lip to prevent a soft moan from escaping her mouth. _How does he do…oh god._

Sirius shifts Hermione on his lap noticing that her eyes were bright with desire. Lowering his head close to her ear, Sirius nips at the skin just below the curve of her jaw. A loud non-discrete cough was repeated several times before Sirius stopped his assault. 

"Now that I have your attention," said Bill looking highly amused, "Mother wants us to set up the backyard."

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, Hermione yawns widely. _I'm so tired._ Snuggling closer into Sirius, Hermione yawns as her eyes droop. 

Blushing hard, Penny glances up. _Oh isn't that sweet? Hermione feels comfortable enough to fall asleep on his lap._ _ Bloody hell_. Pointing to Hermione, Penny states, "Is she supposed to be sleeping?"

"What!" gasps Sirius as he gently nudged Hermione who doesn't stir. Taking a deep breath Sirius pinches her arm. A loud wail like cry erupts from Hermione, tears start to cascade down her face.

"I studied," softly wails Hermione rubbing her hand over her face. "The test isn't for a few hours." Everyone watches, as she fights to even stay awake. "Did my new books come in? Where am I?" After that Hermione's body goes limp in Sirius's arm. "Sleep now."

"Sirius," softly whispers Molly looking down at the couple. "I…ah… maybe after a nap, she'll be better."

Looking down at his wife, Sirius nods. "It was too much to hope for that she would remain awake all day."

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Sirius gently placed Hermione in the middle of the bed. Hermione instinctively reached out, calming down when her hand made contact with Sirius's body. Covering Hermione with a blanket and also with a warming charm, Sirius tucks her in. Leaning in, Sirius kisses her forehead earning him a wistful smile from his wife. 

"Sleep well, my love." Noting that she was sleeping peacefully, Sirius closed the door behind him as he left the room. 

Waving her wand Molly muttered several locking charms, and an outside silencing charm. Thus allowing the household to hear if Hermione was distressed but preventing Hermione from hearing everyone in the household. "There that should keep out the noise," says Molly smiling up to Sirius. "I am extremely grateful that you're helping the boys set-up for tonight."

"I'm happy to help," states Sirius giving Hermione's door one last look before heading downstairs to join the boys.

**Ministry of Magic  
Auror's office**

Ron read his report one last time before handing it in. _Harry so owes me for this. Merlin am I tired. Maybe I'll just head home and catch a snooze before the party tonight._ Taking a tired breath, Ron yawns as he hands in his report. 

"Go home and get some sleep, Weasley," shouts his supervisor as Ron exits the building with a soft pop. 

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

Waving his wand, Sirius shakes his head, as the twins laugh unmercifully at him. Smirking, Sirius shoots off two different charms. Suddenly everyone was laughing at the twins as they scowled at Sirius. 

"Turn about is fair play," comments Sirius smirking at everyone.

"Since when do you understand fair play?" sneers a voice from the doorway.

"Snivellus!" gleefully shouts Sirius as he jumps around. "Come out an play!"

"Boys!" shouts both Molly and Gwen, causing the men in the backyard to flinch.

"We're going to be in the kitchen preparing dinner and desserts," comments Gwen glaring at Severus then Sirius. "I don't want to hear it."

"Hear what?" playfully questions Sirius until Gwen turns her cold glare on him. Holding up his hands, Sirius backs away. "Had to ask."

"I thought you were setting up," snaps Molly glaring at her children. "You need to get moving, or you'll be sitting on the ground!"

"Yes Mom," courses around from the various Weasley men. Giving her children one last look, Molly and Gwen head into the kitchen.

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Reaching out, Hermione desperately tries to find Sirius. Her chest starts to tighten; the creeks of the old wooden floor start to play games with her mind. Whimpering, Hermione curls up into a tight ball, her body shaking with tremors. Slowly a menacing memory incorporates itself into her dream.

"Let's see what the mudblood can handle," hisses a commanding voice. Screams echo around in Hermione's mind. 

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Molly and Gwen smile as they watch the boys in the backyard. Shaking their head at their crazy antics. "Who in their right mind!" huffs Molly. "Look there goes Severus. I hope he hexes Fred something bad."

"Molly," gasps Gwen before laughing. "You're their mother. You should be rooting for your son."

Molly humphs, gesturing to the kitchen table. "We were expecting you earlier. Didn't you get my owl?"

"Well yes," answers Gwen looking sheepish. "We didn't want to appear rude."

Taking a deep breath, Molly waited until they had taken their seats. "Gwen, the reason I sent that owl was because Hermione was awake and talking up a storm." Seeing her friend's hopeful face, Molly regrets what she has to say next. "But less then an hour ago she rapidly regressed. We're hopeful that with some sleep, she might be better then she has been in the past."

Closing her eyes, Gwen's devastation shows on her face. "My baby was awake?" Tears silently leak out of her eyes.

"Yes," responses Molly reaching out and taking her hand. "She asked for you." 

Soft knocks sound from the front door, before Neville's friendly voice rang out. "Anyone home?"   
  


**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

"Crucio!" shouts Lucius as he pointed his wand towards her. Pain; sharp, like thousands of tiny little knives cutting into her were felt. Loud screaming echoed around. Slowly the pain faded, but not before Lucius smirked evilly at her. "Did that hurt, you filthy little mudblood?" spat Lucius. 

Sweat was dripping off her body, as she felt invisible hands bind her limbs to the ground as her back had sharp criss-crossing pain. A flash of reddish-purple light was seen from the corner of her eyes. Using her fingers Hermione desperately attempts to reach for her wand that lay inches away from her.  
  
"Master," purrs Lucius stepping on Hermione's hand preventing her from reaching her wand. Biting her lip to prevent a scream she barely managed to hold it inside. 

"Look the pathetic mudblood is attempting to recover her wand." Whimpering, Hermione tried to block the pain from her hand. _Focus Hermione. Harry needs you to remain focused until help arrives. _

"Crucio," sneers Lucius as pain swept into every fiber of her being. _Please! Please stop. I can't take anymore. I just want to die. Please just kill me. _

"Lucius," hissed Voldemort getting his servants attention. Relief from the pain floods Hermione's senses. "Perhaps you should play with her first, she isn't one to break easily." 

"Smashing idea," laughs Lucius. Hermione hears his heavy footsteps circling around her, like a hawk surveying its prey. A cold breeze hits her exposed backside, as unsettled dust gets in her eyes. Tears start to leek out on their own accord. 

The tingling in her back is agitated when silky smooth clothes brush up against it. "Well," mutters Lucius in her ear, Hermione attempts to jerk out from under him. But her body is being held down by the weight of Lucius's body. _Please, please don't touch me. _

"I hear you like to play with men." A rough hand rakes down her back causing pain as it goes. Once again, Hermione attempts to move, but finds that she can't. _Sirius! Where are you? Please come help me._

"Leave her alone!" shouts Harry from the other side of the room, rattling the chains holding him to the wall. Evil laughter echoes around the room, even Lucius laughed. Her breathing becomes troublesome, as tears blurred her vision. Cold hands grip her hips. _No! Sirius! _

"**NO**!" screams Hermione reaching behind her and scratching skin. "**NO! NO DON'T TOUCH ME**!"

  


Until Later


	14. Lavender's Tale 13

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: I was in a fluff mood all week. Sorry you the readers are just going to have to suffer though it. PS: Yes the last chapter took two weeks; I had to have several people look it over. Didn't want it to be too graphic or not graphic enough. 

* * *

**The Burrow   
Backyard**

Moving the picnic tables further into the vast backyard, Sirius chuckles at Fred when he whizzes by. Momentarily followed by Severus, franticly waving his wand. _Smashing! Wow, living with Gwen must have giving Snivellus a sense of humor. Never would have thought of florescent purple though_.

Soft whimpers are heard coming from the charm Molly had placed around Ron's room. Waiting a few seconds, Sirius doesn't hear any more whimpers but does hear stumbling footsteps. _She's up? Usually she sleeps for a good two hours._

"Hey, Bill," shouts Sirius getting the younger man's attention. "I need to be getting back to Hermione. So let's quickly get this table set-up."

"Why don't you let Charlie and I handle it," suggests Bill, still laughing at what Severus has done to Fred's hair. "Besides Hermione's more important to you then setting up out here."

"Yeah," agrees Charlie waving Sirius off. "Go make sure Hermione's not sleep walking. We're just about done here anyway."

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

"Come in," happily greets Molly as she hugs Neville then his wife Lavender. Looking Lavender directly in her eyes, Molly asks, "How are you holding up?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Lavender states, "Fine, I guess. The crying fits have lessened."

"Thank Merlin," mutters Neville under his breath, but not soft enough that Molly and Lavender didn't hear. Smiling lovingly at her husband Lavender swats his arm, as he sneaks a kiss on her cheek. "She's a real trooper." Hearing soft whimpers, both Lavender and Neville look around.

"I'm hearing Hermione," comments Lavender slightly confused. "But I'm not hearing her."

Waving a dismissing hand, Molly listens for a few more seconds. "It's the charm I have around the room where she's sleeping." Walking over to the back window, Molly notes that Sirius and Severus are heading towards the house. "It keeps the noise out, but informs us if Hermione's making any noise."

"You'll have to teach me that," states Lavender as she rubbers her sides. "That way I'll know if the baby's awake when it's sleeping in another room. But until then I need to use the restroom."

"You'll have to use the one of the second floor," states Gwen at Lavender's puzzled look she adds. "The twins." Lavender laughs softly.

"Say no more," stress Neville rolling his eyes. Lending his wife a helping hand up the stairs. "I swear they get worse every year." Silently agreeing with Neville, Molly and Gwen head off into the kitchen to start cooking the evening's meal.

**Black Residence  
Remus and Tonkas's room**

Tuning his ears, Remus hears his wife move about the bed. Focusing on making sure his face was blank. Her soft huff lets him know that she's watching his face. Cracking open the lids of his eyes, Remus watches as she turns her back towards him. _Foolish move; never turn your back on the prey._

"Remus!" squeals Tonkas after he quickly reaches out of hand pulling her close to him. Kissing her cheekbone then down to her neck. 

"You squealed," lazily comments Remus as he goes back to kissing her neck. Tucking her closer when he gently nips at her lower lips. Only soft moans answer Remus's comment. 

**The Burrow  
Front yard **

With a small pop, Ron lands further from the front door then he wanted too. Blinking his tired eyes, Ron staggers into the burrow. _This is the last time we do a split on the paperwork. Yawning widely, Ron flinches a muffin off the kitchen table. _

Giggling voices floating out of the kitchen, prevent Ron from snitching a snack. _Like they'll just let me leave with food when they're getting ready to cook dinner._ Wearily making his way upstairs, Ron sluggishly makes his way towards his bedroom.

**The Burrow  
Backyard**

"**NO! NO TOUCH**!" Is screamed through the charm. Stopping stone cold at the sounds of his frightened wife, Sirius instantly clenches his jaw, as another voice joins his wife's. "Bloody hell," snaps Sirius looking extremely irate. "I'll kill him."

"Sirius!" argues Severus moving closer to the man. "Be reasonable." Within seconds a big black dog is bounding inside the burrow. Followed closely by a tall man in bellowing black robes. 

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

"Bloody hell," hisses an extremely shocked Ron. Gasping his hand, Ron instantly jumps back from his bed. Moving closer to the door, Ron mutters a charm to bring light into the room. 

His eyes widen at the sight of his best friend curled up into a ball in the right hand corner of his bed, scrunching up between the walls. Holding her arms protectively over her chest, her knees coming up to her chest. Ron watches in horror as she repeatedly muttering to herself. Hermione's eyes were overly wide; tears were streaming down her face.

"Hermione?" questions Ron not getting a response. Ron's bedroom door bursts open, Lavender followed closely by her husband Neville walk in. "It's me," says Ron gesturing to himself. "Ron, you know your best friend." Observing her, Ron releases a heavy sigh. "Looks like I missed it."

"Missed what?" asks Neville as he backs away towards the exit with Ron while his wife cautiously approaches Hermione. 

"Hermione was awake and talking," answers Ron glancing at his best friend. Closing his eyes, Ron grimaces. "Looks like I have to go find Sirius and explain what happened."

**The Burrow  
Kitchen**

Two streaks of black blurs zoom pass Gwen and Molly as they quickly drop the food in their hands. Neither woman notices their mess as they dash up the stairs towards Ron's bedroom.

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

"I pity you," mutters Neville. "That man's a bloody pit-bull when it comes to Hermione." Hearing loud pounding footsteps racing down the hall, Neville smirks. "Looks like you don't have to go looking. Just thank Merlin, you're an Auror."

"Get away from me!" screams a hysterical Hermione. White light pours out of Hermione, pooling then flashes through the room like a wave. The wave pushed Lavender away while it forcefully lifted Ron and Neville out of the room, slamming them hard against the hallway wall. Lavender noticed that the door was magically sealed shut. Leaving Lavender alone with the hysterical woman. 

**The Burrow  
Hallway**

Pounding fast, Sirius is almost to the door when Ron and Neville were suddenly thrown from the room. Narrowly escaping getting hit, Sirius just about enters the room when the door slams shut with such force that the walls rattle. Sizzling noises, along with murky brown liquid comes from around the doorframe. 

"Bloody hell," whispers Severus gasping at the door. "She's sealed the room."

"What the hell was that?" asks Gwen running a hand over the sealed door. "It looked like electricity. How come she was able to do magic without a wand?" 

Loud growling coming first from a dog, then from a man. "In times of great distress, witches have been known to perform wandless magic. Add to that how powerful, Hermione is both mentally and magically," states Sirius as he gestures towards the door. "You can get amazing results." 

"Well," huffs Molly coming to stand dangerously close to Ron. "How do we get into the room? Because that charm I used is no longer working." Molly glares coldly at both Ron. Neville gives an audible gasp. 

"We don't," answers Severus moving to place an arm around Gwen's shoulder. "The only person powerful enough to open that room besides Hermione is Dumbledore."

**Black Residence  
Harry's Room**

Yawning and stretching wide, Harry smiles as he reaches out to the nightstand where his glasses are. _This is going to be the best celebration ever! We're all finally going to be able to celebrate. It's about damn time, too._

"It's a Good Morning!" happily states Harry as bouncing out of his bed. Rushing into his private shower room. He turns on the water, getting ready to take his shower while humming to himself. _I can't wait to talk to Hermione. I wonder what she would say if I was to tell her that Dudley wants to be a doctor._

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Looking out through blurry watery eyes, Hermione could barely make out the other person in the room. "Stay away," she whispers hugging herself tighter. Creaking of wood under pressure causes nevus twitches in Hermione.

Watching her old roommate shake uncontrollably, Lavender silently debates what to do. Slowly she moves closer, not wanting to set off what ever it was that Hermione did before. "Well this is a fine mess," mutters Lavender looking around the room. Shaking her head, Lavender sighs.

Blinking, Hermione whips her eyes with her fingers. Peering at the woman standing close to her, Hermione takes several breaths. "Lavender?" questions Hermione in a squeaky voice. Seeing the woman turn around, looking extremely shocked. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it," answers Lavender moving closer. Then slowly lowering herself onto the bed. "Do you like it?"

"It…it…. looks nice," squeaks Hermione, looking around the room wildly. Still clutching her knees, she dares to ask, "Where is Lu... Luc… Lu… Luc… Lucius Malfoy?"

Looking directly at her, Lavender states, "He's dead. Hermione, did you hear me? Lucius Malfoy is dead."

**The Burrow  
Hallway**

Running a tired hand over the door, Sirius signs heavily. "Tell me Ron, didn't you notice the wards placed on this room?"

Swallowing hard, Ron answers, "I thought Fred and George put them up."

Everyone could see the tension radiating off of Sirius. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," whispers Ron.

Nodding, Sirius suggests, "Molly, since Ron is tired. Do you think he could sleep in Charlie's room?"

"Of course," responses Molly. Ushering both Ron and Neville down the hallway and down the stairs. When Sirius was certain that Molly, Ron and Neville had left, he looked to Severus then glanced at Gwen.

"She knows," answers Severus to Sirius's unspoken question. "I told her, when you had to leave Hermione with us for that one weekend." 

"Is she going to be ok?" asks Gwen, looking back and forth between the two men.

**Black Residence  
Kitchen**

Felling refreshed, Harry walks into the kitchen humming to himself. Shaking his head, when he spots two other people in the kitchen. "You know, you do have a room," comments Harry causing the couple to jump apart.

"Harry," gasps Remus slightly flushed, still holding his wife close to him. "You startled me."

"Why am I not surprised," mutters Harry as he winks at the couple. "So are you heading to the burrow?"

"We're leaving in a few minutes," laughs Tonks. "I take it you're leaving now?"

"Yeah," laughs Harry. "I want to see if I can catch Ron before he goes to sleep."

"Good luck," shouts both Remus and Tonks as Harry apparates. 

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

"But I just saw him," counters Hermione shivering. "How can you say that he's dead?"

Taking a breath, Lavender pauses. "Ok. You just experienced a flashback. Lucius Malfoy is dead because Sirius killed him." Seeing Hermione's shocked expression, Lavender continues with her exclamation. "During the final battle, Lucius and Voldemort captured Harry and you. Voldemort told Lucius to break you by any means possible. After the Cruciatus curse wasn't doing the job, Voldemort had Lucius switched tactics."

"He was touching me," whispers Hermione, still shaking a fine laver of sweat covers her face.

"Well, he didn't get very far. According to Harry, right when Lucius grabbed your hips, all hell broke lose, because that's when Sirius and a few others arrived on the scene. Remus and Neville worked at freeing Harry while Sirius went after Lucius."

"So Lucius didn't…." Hermione attempts to ask.

"Merlin, no. Lucius saw Sirius pounding towards him. Sirius jumped Lucius, biting him several times before Lucius got away. Sirius removed several spells pining you to the floor, just as he was helping you up, Lucius again, hit you with the Cruciatus curse. Seeing no way of stopping him, Sirius killed him with the killing curse."

**The Burrow  
Hallway**

A tingling jolt stings Sirius's hand. Swearing softly under his breath, he pulls it away. The door glows softly until it fades away.

"It looks like Hermione has calmed down," states Severus pulling out his wand. Muttering a charm, he cuts open along the doorframe until he's finished. Then mutters a different charm to pull the door from the frame. "Sirius," says Severus gesturing for the man to go first. "After you."

Until Later


	15. Caseworker 14

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity Stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: Although it might seem short it's rather long! 

* * *

**St. Mungo's Hospital  
Fifth Floor   
Senior Healer Tom Tomkipns Office**

Opening the file on his desk, the man sighs as he looks to the caseworker sitting in his office. Reading over the contents in the file, he makes several notes. Gently closing the file, he taps his finger on it. "This is a very interesting case."

"I'm glad that you think so," mutters the caseworker. 

Quirking an eyebrow, he scrutinizes the smug look barely concealed on the young woman's face. Smiling politely he looks over the official forced submission forms. _Everything looks to be in order. Looks can be deceiving considering that this Erin Conheart. _Reading it over one finial time, he fights to keep the smirk off his face. "Miss Conheart, you'll need to have either her husband or one of her parents to sign this form to enforce it."  


A flash of irritation crosses the woman's face, as she attempts to remain professional. "I understand that. Once I talk to this particular patient's mother, I'm sure she'll agree with me."

Picking up his quill, Healer Tomkipns signs his name on the parchment. Handing it over to the caseworker he watches her practically skip out of his office. Opening one of his desk drawers, he pulls out some clean parchment. _ It's past time since I've written to a fellow Slytherin; I wonder how he'll react to this new development. _

**Burrow  
The Kitchen**

Apparating right into the kitchen, Harry was instantly worried when he saw Hermione's mother hugging herself. "Mrs. Weasley," calls out Harry gaining her attention. "Is everything alright?"

"No," whispers Molly gesturing a hand towards the stairs. "Hermione has sealed herself in Ron's room."

"Why?" asks Harry slightly confused. 

"She rapidly deteriorated earlier," answers Arthur as he pulls Molly into a hug. "She went down for a nap in Ron's room. Molly and Sirius warded the room and placed several spells. Ron didn't know that Hermione was in his room, so when he got home he decided to go start to bed."

"Oh Merlin," whispers Harry before grimacing. "Is Ron still breathing?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping in Charlie's old room," huffs Molly. Harry sad shakes his head, glancing upwards for a few second before heading to Charlie's room knowing full well that Ron would still be up. _Poor guy. He was probably looking forward to talking to her. I know I was._

**St. Mungo's Hospital  
Third Floor **

Stretching her arms over her head, Ginny yawns. Filing the last of the paperwork for the night, she heads into the nursing staffs changing area. Opening her locker she pulls out her black cloak to go home. _Merlin am I glad this night is over. I just want to go home and sleep. _ Yawning again, Ginny smiles wistfully. _Maybe Harry will show up alone this year._

"Good night Ginny," gushes Erin falsely. "I'll see you later."

"You off for home?" asks Ginny mildly interested.

Looking amused, Erin flashes a bright smile. "No, I'm off to the Black residence. I have a meeting with Sirius about his wife."

"Oh," gasps Ginny softly. "Well, good luck. He's very protective of her."

Smiling sweet, Erin watches Ginny round the corner before her smile falls from her face replaced by a look of disgust. "I bloody well know that. I've only been trying to have him commit her for the last year." Peering down at the submission papers, Erin smirks evilly. "Then he'll be all mine."

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Changing into his dog form, Sirius crunches close to the floor slowly making his way over to Hermione. Observing her rocking herself with her arms over her legs and her head on her knees, Sirius bites back a low growl. _I'm going to kill Ron as soon as I can. _

"So," gently says Lavender attempting to keep Hermione talking. "What's it like?"

A soft whine comes from Hermione as she starts to pause in her rocking. "What?" Whipping his head, Sirius narrows his dog eyes at Lavender as his sharp ears pick up on Severus swearing near the doorframe.

"You know, living with Harry, Remus and Sirius," asks Lavender. "I imagine that they're quite a hand full."

Shaking his head, Sirius lays his head on the bed. _ How can she be such a savvy lawyer and such a nitwit! _ Close enough to Hermione but not touching her. A soft whine from him, informs her that he's there. A relieved sigh escapes from Hermione as her eyes focus on him.

"Sirius," laughs Hermione a watery smile blooms on her face. "I know that you're such a dog, but do you have to be one literally?" Picking up his head, Sirius gives a loud bark as he jumps on the bed in dog from. Changing out of his animagus form he wraps his arms around Hermione pulling her closer to him. Leaning into his embrace, Hermione slowly relaxes.

"Lave," greets Sirius kissing the top of Hermione's head. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," answers Lavender standing up. Making her way towards the door, she waves goodbye as Severus slips into the room.

**The Burrow  
Charlie's Old Room**

Knocking softly, Harry doesn't wait for an answer before opening the door. Peering inside, he sees his best friend staring blankly out the window. Shaking his head, Harry enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," greets Harry in a whisper. Ron turns his head, looking directly into his eyes, Harry could easily see that they were bloodshot. "She's going to be fine, you know."

Shaking his head, Ron sighs, "I was… I was looking forward to **really** seeing her again. Not that shell that she became."

"I know," states Harry as he own eyes water up. "I know that you have just gotten home. Ron, you need to sleep. I need to sleep." Watching his best friend's facial expression, Harry adds, "Who knows? Maybe all Hermione needs is more sleep."

"Do you really think so?" asks Ron, his voice breaking. Harry nods his head. It takes him another five minutes to get the already excused Ron to go to sleep. 

**The Black Residence  
Outside**

Apparating right outside the house, Erin barely contains her needs to whip out her wand and curse the two-story muggle house. "He shouldn't be living here. And with those people," sneers Erin. Curling her lip, Erin takes great pleasure as she pulls out her wand. Pointing to the blooming rose buds, she mutters a simple spell. "That's better. Can't have anything blooming around here."

Snorting she puts away her wand. Going up to the door, Erin rings the doorbell.

**The Burrow  
Outside Ron's Room**

Hugging the girl who has just come out of the room, Gwen was relieved that Lavender was all right. Even more relieved that she somehow calmed her daughter down enough to lower the wards.

"Mrs. Snape," greets Lavender excepting the hug. Gwen loops her arms with Lavender helping her down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I don't know what happened to bring about this change, but Hermione is… well… she's relatively awake." 

Blinking Gwen barely contains her squeak of pure joy. _My baby's awake! She's really awake! I'll get to talk to her this time._

  


**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**  


Taking several breaths, Hermione gazes at Severus as he slowly moves about the room. _What is he up too? _"I can see you," comments Hermione watching Severus like a hawk. Startling him, Severus slightly jumps. "Is my mother here?"

"Downstairs," states Severus gesturing to the floor. "Do…"  
  
"Can I see her?" interrupts Hermione looking at Severus pleadingly. 

A soft smile graces Severus's face as he replies, "Sure. I'll go get her for you." Swiftly making his way out of the room, Severus pauses just outside the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" gently asks Sirius. 

"Not really," answers Hermione her gaze darting about the room. "I feel dirty." Pulling his arms closer to her, Hermione takes several breaths. "I thought Lu… Luci… Lucius was here." Turning so that her face was facing Sirius. "He was touching me…" Shuddering, Hermione croaks out, "But Lavender said that he didn't do anything…"

"That's true," reassures Sirius. "Lucius didn't do anything more then rake his fingers down your back before I showed up."

Still shivering, Hermione swallows hard. "I… still feel dirty."

Kissing the top of her head, Sirius offers, "I think Molly will let you take a shower or a bath, if you want. Or we can go home."

**The Burrow  
The Kitchen**

Gliding into the room, Severus gives Gwen a dashing smile. "Your daughter would like to speak to you." Everyone hears an excited squeak before Gwen races up the stairs. Shaking his head, Severus mutters, "She's just like her daughter." General laughter greets his statement. 

The front door creaking open, as Ginny sluggishly makes her way inside the house. Yawning she mutters, "Goody night."

"Ginny," shouts Molly preventing her daughter from going upstairs.

"What Mum?" answers Ginny stopping on the first step.

"Hermione is in Ron's room right now," states Severus. "Ron is in Charlie's old room."

Holding up her hand, Ginny nods her head. "I understand. I'll just take the long way to my room, thus bypassing Ron's."

"Oh, ok then dear. Good night," offers Molly as she heads into her kitchen.

**The Black Residence  
Inside**

Peering out the magical windows, Tonks grits her teeth. "Remus Lupin!" hisses Tonks glaring at the man in question. "If you open that door and let that thing in here…. so help me…"

Smirking at her apparent rage, Remus wiggles his eyebrows. "As if," snickers Remus his eyes harding as he looks at the impatient person outside. "I was however planning on hexing her, since she has just ruined my roses."

"What!" explodes Tonks looking out the window. "She didn't."

Fuming Remus hisses, "Oh, yes she did." Stepping away from Tonks, Remus reaches for his wand that was on the kitchen counter. Lifting it in the air he was about to hex the woman standing on his doorstep when Tonks quickly yanks down his hand. "Why did you do that?"

The chime of the doorbell rings several times.

"Because that… that…" waving her hand gesturing to the woman in question. "Is starting to think that we're not here."

A devilish smile graces Remus's face as he comprehends what Tonks is saying. "So if I hex her, she'll know that we're here." Kissing Tonks on the lips, Remus puts away his wand. "Let's get over to the Weasley's."

"I'm ready if you are," laughs Tonks. 

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Hermione shakes her head. "No, I want to stay here. But do you think Mrs. Weasley will let me use her bathroom?"

"For you," whispers Sirius smirking at Hermione. "I think so." 

Turning her head, Hermione smiles up at him. Leaning in closer to him, she tilts her head upwards as Sirius's head descends closer to hers. His hot breath mingles with Hermione's.

"Hermione!" 

Snapping out of her trance, Hermione gives a startled jump as the blur known as her mother rushes into the room. Barely having enough time to brace herself, Hermione was instantly wrapped by her mother's comforting embrace. "Hermione!" softly sobs her mother.

"Mum, I'm fine," comforts Hermione gently squeezing her mother to reassure her. "Really." Feeling Sirius's hands slip away, Hermione looks at him confused.

"I'm going to go see Molly," relays Sirius. "About what we were talking about. I'll be back in under five minutes."

"Ok," mutters Hermione. Watching his retreating back, Hermione was momentarily torn. Wanting to be with her mother and wanting to be back in Sirius's arms. _I wonder how he's going to explain my wanting to use her bathroom. _

**The Black Residence  
Outside**

Huffing angrily, Erin attempts to peer into the house throw the windows. Leaning up against the glass, she cups her hands to block out the sunlight. _Can't see a damn thing!_ Placing her hands on the windows, Erin attempts again to see into the house.

"Blood hell," hisses Erin. "That hussy so needs to be put away for life!"

**The Burrow  
The Kitchen**

The flapping of owl wings alerts everyone that a message was on its way. Peering out the kitchen window Percy has a treat in hand as the bird lands on the perch. Offering the treat first, Percy unties the letter from the bird's leg.

Looking over the envelope, Percy hands it over to Severus. "Who would be writing to you here?" Humming Severus doesn't answer but opens the envelope. Boisterous laughter floats in from the front of the house as Tonks and Remus approach the front door. 

"Come in," states Percy as he returns to his seat near his wife. 

"Well," sneers Harry at the blushing couple. "I see that you've finally made it here. Took you long enough." The crunching of parchment along with several rather vicious curse words from Severus prevented Remus and Tonks from answering.

"Molly," booms Sirius from the stairwell startling everyone in the room. "I need to ask a favor." Feeling the tension in the room, Sirius narrows his piercing blue eyes. "What? What happened?"

"When you're done talking to Molly," calm bites out Severus his onyx eyes glittering dangerously. "We need to have a little chat."

"Sirius," calls Molly from the kitchen. "What is it that you wanted?"

Until Later


	16. Trouble 15

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**The Black Residence  
Outside**

Raising her hand, Erin impatiently pounds on the front door. Gritting her teeth in agitation she starts to tap her foot in hurried tempo. _Why hasn't he answered the door already? I bet **she** has something to do with it._ Huffing indignation, Erin kicks the front door with her foot.

"Open the door already?" hisses Erin.

**The Burrow  
The Kitchen**

"Sirius?" softly prompts Molly. 

Shaking his head, Sirius focuses on Molly. "Sorry about that." Pausing he ponders how to say what it is he wants to say. "Hermione would like your permission to use your bathroom."

Confused, Molly asks, "What?"

"She had a flash back of Lucius," grumbles Sirius looking angry. Closing his eyes, Sirius's face relaxes as he clarifies, "She wants to take a bath or a shower because she doesn't feel clean."

"Oh," gasps Molly finally getting it. Waving a dismissing hand, Molly replies, "That's fine." 

Looking at his best friend who arrived late, Sirius narrows his blue eyes at the couple. Detecting that something was amiss, Sirius growl. Turning towards Molly, Sirius puts on his best pleading puppy dogface. "Molly dearest," purrs Sirius in his best con mode. "Could you be a dear and let Hermione know that she can use the bathroom while I go talk to Remus and Severus?"

Glancing Sirius, then to Remus and Severus, Molly could feel the chills creeping up her spine. "Sure," answers Molly looking Sirius directly in his eyes. "But make it quick," adds Molly. "You know how Hermione reacts when you're not around."

"Thanks," reassures Sirius. "If Hermione needs to see me, I'll be in the back yard."

**Malfoy Manor  
Drawing Room**

Picking up the mornings mail, the platinum blonde man, swiftly sorts and discards the bad rubbish. Holding three letters he considers to be of importance, he looks them over to see who is writing him. Two out of the three letters had a green snake seal while one had a blood red loin seal.

Sighing heavily, he opens the blood red one first. Smirking in pleasure, the man sits at his oak wood desk. Pulling out some ink and parchment he writes his replay. Satisfied with his answer he summons a house-elf to send it off.

"This is interesting," mutters the blonde.

"What's interesting?" squeaks the house-elf, looking afraid. "Master Draco."

"An old acquaintance of my father's has decided to write me," answers Draco. I wonder what for. Oh and Twinky," the house elf pauses at the door. "I won't be home until late this evening, so you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks Master!" squeals Twinky happily.

"The things I do," mutters Draco as he opens his post.

**Ministry of Magic  
Office of Auror Affairs**

Blinking black and red lights on a invisible visible map signals to the watcher that a possible dark wizard was attempting to break into a Auror's home. Making several notes, the watcher opens a small glass jar. Grabbing some powder, he throws it into a makeshift Floo connection.

"Johnson and Marty," barks the watcher. "We have a live one at 16 Valley Lane."

"Hey isn't that…" Johnson asks. 

"Yes it is," interrupts the watcher. "So make this one a priority." The green flames fade away. 

**The Burrow  
Charlie's Old Room**

Yawning hard, Ron hears Sirius's voice in the kitchen. Closing his eyes, Ron snuggles into the pillow. Charlie's old bed squeaks as Ron rolls over muttering in his sleep that Sirius will handle it while pulling the covers over his head to block out any of the sunlight coming into the room. _Sirius will know how to handle the problem. He's always been able to keep Mione calm. Hell he's been able to calm her down long after I've gotten her upset. _

  
**The Burrow  
The Kitchen**

Looking at Severus, Sirius could easily see the angry radiating off of the man. Nodding his head towards the backyard, Sirius observes that Severus agrees with him. _This had better be good._

Opening the door to the backyard, Sirius was slightly surprised when Remus followed them outside. _What the hell happened now?_ Moving further out into the backyard, the three gentlemen sit down at the picnic bench.

**The Burrow  
Ginny's Room**

The insistent tapping on her window felt like nails being driven into her sleeping head. Groaning, Ginny slowly wakes up. Sitting up in her bed, she glares at the owl tapping on her window. Jumping out of bed, slaking over to the window, she slams the window open. The owl holds out his legs for her to take the post.

"Damn bloody bird," mutters Ginny tugging the post off of its leg. Looking around her room, she was going to offer the owl some treats but it flew away. "This better be important." Ripping open the seal, a large blooming smile burst onto her pale tired face. 

"YES!" hisses Ginny flouncing back into her bed. Holding the letter close to her chest, she lifts it up to her face. Scanning the words one last time, Ginny flushes with pleasure. Putting the letter on her nightstand, Ginny climbs back into bed. "This is going to be the best Independence Day ever!" 

Yawning she falls back to sleep with her smile still on her face.

**The Burrow  
The Backyard**

"Ok," starts Sirius looking over both Remus and Severus. "Whose news is worse?"

Severus and Remus look at each other, Remus blinks at the glittering black orbs. "I would have to say Severus's news is worse."

"Fine," answers Sirius. "Severus, since yours is worse and probably needs more attention, Remus is going to go first." 

Clearing his throat, Remus offers, "The caseworker showed up today..."

"**Bloody hell**," loudly explodes Sirius angrily. "Can't that stupid li…"

"Sirius!" snaps Severus. "Let Remus talk."

"Fine," grumbles Sirius clenching and unclenching his hands.

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Patting her mother on her back, Hermione takes a deep breath as she gently maneuvers her way out from her mothers strangling embrace. Smiling at her mother, Hermione notices that her mother looks better then she remembers. _My god, she's practically glowing!_

"Oh my baby," cries Gwen cupping Hermione's face. "My sweet baby."

Blushing while feeling a little bit embarrassed, Hermione whispers, "Mum." Smiling shakily at her, Hermione squeezes her hand. "Well," stumbles Hermione. "How are you?"

"Me?" dismisses Gwen. "I'm fine, but how are you?"

"I'm good," answers Hermione. "A little confused sometimes scared but good."

Laughing at her daughters comment, Gwen notices that Hermione was starting to shake. Her daughter's eyes went from looking at her to darting towards the door. Feeling that Hermione was going to start sliding back into her own world, Gwen silently starts to pray that Sirius hurries back.

"**Bloody hell**!" explodes Sirius from out back. Both Gwen and Hermione jump at his angry voice causing Hermione to laugh. Gwen watches her daughter relax.

"So," laughs Hermione. "How does it feel to be married to Professor Snape? Where do you live? I need details, Mum."

Taking a shaky breath, Gwen licks her lips. "Well, you know that I'm married to Severus. He still teaches at Hogwarts."

"Is Professor Snape still the Potions Master?" questions Hermione. "Or did he get the job of DADA?"

"Potions Master," answers Gwen. "Remus and Sirius are the DADA teachers at Hogwarts." Gazing at her daughter, Gwen watches as confusion sweeps across her face. "Remus is the full-time professor but around the full moon, Sirius takes over the class. They have been the DADA teachers since your sixth year."

"Oh," gasps Hermione putting her hand to her head as a memory comes into focus. 

~

"Good day class. My Name is Professor Weasley! Yes, I'm related to Ronald Weasley, even if I don't have the red hair." Smirks the new DADA teacher. Scrutinizing all of the students with his piercing blue eyes, he glares coldly when they land of Draco Malfoy. 

_There's something about him._ _He just… there's something familiar about him._ Shaking her head, Hermione tries to focus on what he is currently teaching but the sense of familiarity just becomes stronger. Leaning over to Harry, Hermione whispers, "Does he seem to be familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it," whispers Harry looking serious. "Yes, he does." 

~__

Placing her palms over her eyes, Hermione takes a breath. Removing her hands from her face she blinks a few times. "I remember now," laughs Hermione. "He felt familiar from the first day."

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

Handing Tonks a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry takes the seat next to hers. "So what really took you guys so long to get here?" asks Harry.

"Erin," hisses Tonks her eyes flashing. "She came to the house just as we were leaving."

Noting the irritation on Tonks' face, Harry questions softly, "What did she do this time?"

Opening and closing her mouth, Tonks attempts to be civil. "She destroyed Remus's roses."

"What?" demands Penny who was sitting near Tonks. 

"She destroyed the roses," restates Tonks. Huffing Tonks adds, "Remus wanted to hex. But seeing how Erin didn't know we were home and watching her, I convinced him to come here."

"Is that what Remus wants to talk to Sirius about?" asks Penny.

"**Bloody hell**!" explodes Sirius from out back. Jumping at the angry tone, even Harry was still for a few seconds.

"Ah… not really," hesitates Tonks taking a sip of her juice. _Smashing, just smashing. He better take the **good** news better that that._

**The Burrow  
The Backyard**

Glancing at his best friend, Remus starts again, "As I was saying, the caseworker showed up today just before Tonks and I left. My Little Paradise, Eureka and Europeana rose trees were destroyed with a flicker of her wand."

"What?" deceptively soft demands Sirius. 

"She destroyed them," reiterates Remus. 

"Did you hex her?" asks Sirius as he grits his teeth.

"Not yet," comments Remus. At both Severus and Sirius questioning look, Remus adds, "Tonks wouldn't let me and now that I'm thinking about, I think she deserves more then a simple hex or prank."

"I agree," states Severus. "Hermione loved those roses. All too often they were what gave us hope that something remained of her mind during our bleakest hours."

Growling Sirius looked madder then Remus or Severus had ever seen him. "Well," huffs Sirius attempting to control his temper. "We'll just have to replace those roses before Hermione notices." Unclenching his hand, Sirius makes an obvious effort to relax. "Later we'll discuss what to do about the caseworker. Now Severus, I do believe you have something you wish to discuss."

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Approaching the makeshift door, Molly hears shaky laughter float towards her. Knocking on the doorframe, Molly enters the room. Casting her gaze on the both mother and daughter sitting on her youngest sons bed.

"Sirius is in the backyard," comments Molly hoping to keep Hermione relaxed. "He's just having a talk with Remus and Severus." Observing Hermione smile and nods her head, Molly relaxes. "I hear that you want to use the bathroom."

"Ah…yes," weakly states Hermione looking unsure. "I was wondering if I could take a bath?"

"Of course you can take a bath," motherly assures Hermione. "We have a new tub since the last time you've stayed here. It has several wonderful features." Gwen smiles happily at Molly as she notices that her daughter's eyes have taken on awareness to them.

**Malfoy Manor  
Master Bedroom**

Standing next to the floor length mirror, Draco grumbles in frustration as he tosses yet another article of clothing on the floor. Stalking over to his walk in closet, he pulls out another set of dress robes. Going back to the mirror he stand stiffly.

"This makes me look fat," hisses Draco throwing it on the floor. "Why can't I find anything decent to where?" bursts out Draco. Waving his wand at the pile of cloths on the floor, the automatically hung themselves back up in the closet.

"Master?" squeaks Twinky. 

"Yes," huffs Draco still displeased at not finding anything to wear.

"I think the blue-gray dress robes flatter you," offers Twinky snapping her fingers. The dress robes in question float out towards Draco. "Plus they'll also compliment your partner."

Humming in pleasure, Draco smiles. "What would I do without you, Twinky?"

**Ministry of Magic  
Office of Auror Affairs**

A flash of green flames opens the Floo connection. "Suspect at 16 Valley Lane," reports Marty back to the watcher. "Has been apprehended. Aurors are currently not at home. Suspect is currently being detained for questioning."

"Good work, Auror Marty," praises the watcher. "Has Johnson sent out an owl alerting the Aurors about the possible break in?"

"Yes sir," answers Auror Marty. 

"Very good," says the watcher as the flames flicker out. 

**The Burrow  
The Backyard**

Getting up Severus moves away from Sirius and Remus. Pacing the length of the table, Severus shakes his head. "It's no use," starts Severus confusion both Remus and Sirius. "If I don't tell you now, you'll find out anyways."

Rolling his eyes at Severus's dramatic antics, Sirius watches Severus square his shoulders. "I was just informed that Rita Skeeter has written a book an unauthorized Biography on Hermione." Sensing that Remus and Sirius were going to explode any second Severus rushes to add, "Highlighting her love affair between Harry Potter and Viktor Krum in her fourth year. Then focusing on her scandalous and rather hasty marriage to her professor in her last year."

**The Burrow  
Ron's Room**

Excepting Molly's helping hand, Hermione gradually gets off the bed. Wobbling a bit, Hermione smiles as both Molly and her mother wrap their arms around her. Together all three women make their way towards the new bathroom Molly was boasting about.

Opening the door, Hermione blinks in surprise. _What? They have a Jacuzzi bathtub! Since when?_ Gapping in shock at the elegant bathroom, Hermione misses Molly's pleased look.

"Wow," breathes Hermione taking in the room. "When did you get this done?"

"**WHAT THE HELL**!" bellows Sirius. "**ARTHUR WEASLEY**!" Shaking at Sirius's tone all three women stood still. 

Gradually relaxing, Hermione turns to Molly. "Could you have Sirius come up here please?" asks Hermione sweetly. "I really would like to have a nice little chat with him."

Looking relieved at the opportunity to see if her husband was all right, Molly nods her head before leaving the bathroom. 

"Mum if you would be so kind as to help me sit down," calmly suggests Hermione gesturing to the edge of the bathtub. "It would be greatly appreciated." 

Stiffing her laughter, Gwen happily notes that her daughter was taking charge of the situation. _I don't know if I should pity Sirius right now or kiss him on the cheek for pissing her off._ Helping Hermione lower herself, Gwen kisses the top of her head as strong fast footsteps pound up the stairs. Waving to Hermione, Gwen quickly exists the room as Sirius sweeps past her. 

Torn at wanting to hear what they were saying and knowing what had happened to cause Sirius to completely lose his cool, Gwen turns heading towards the kitchen hoping that her husband could shed some light on this matter.

Until Later

* * *

AN: I plan to write a small but tasteful 'hot' scene in the next chapter. 

* * *

Because some reviews want a little clarification on the Caseworker Erin, I have written a small note about her. Pardon my grammar, Please!

English:  
Erin is the caseworker who is obsessed with Sirius Black. To remove her competition Hermione, Erin attempts to have her placed in the mental ward of St. Mungos. Thus leaving Sirius free to be with her.

French:  
Erin est l'assistant social qui est obsédé avec le Noir de Sirius. Pour enlever son Hermione de compétition, les tentatives de Erin pour avoir son placé dans la section mentale de Rue. Mungos. Ainsi partant Sirius libère pour être avec elle.

Spanish:  
Erin es el asistente social que es obsesionado con Sirius Negro. Para quitar su competencia Hermione, las tentativas de Erin para tener su colocado en el barrio mental de S. Mungos. Así partida Sirius liberta para estar con ella.

German:  
Erin ist der Sozialarbeiter, der mit Sirius Schwarz obsessed ist. Um ihre Konkurrenz Hermione, Erin Versuche herauszunehmen, um sie zu haben, die in den geistigen Bezirk der Str. gestellt wird. Mungos. Folglich befreit Sirius verlassend, mit ihr zu sein.


	17. Understanding 16

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: This is PG not R. So that hot scene will not be too hot! 

* * *

**  
The Burrow  
The Kitchen**

Walking into the kitchen, Gwen instantly notices how pale Severus is. Striding up to him, Gwen wraps her arms around his waist. Placing her head on his chest, she gives him a tight reassuring squeeze. 

"What's wrong?" gently asks Gwen her head still on his chest. A soft kiss is placed on the top of her head as she feels Severus's arms go around her. He leads her into the family room where everyone else was sitting.

"Rita Skeeter," answers Remus. "Along with Erin."

"The caseworker?" questions Gwen. "What did she do now?"

"She destroyed my roses," dismisses Remus with a waving of his hand. But before Gwen could get angry over it Remus adds, "Its Rita Skeeter that has Sirius so worked up."

"How?" demands Harry looking amazed that Rita could generate such anger. "Rita's nothing but gossip columnist."

"Exactly," sneers Severus. Seeing everyone's blank faces, Severus relays the detestable news. "She has written a book an unauthorized Biography on Hermione." Getting mixed looks, Severus sighs. "Rita plans to highlight Hermione's suppose her love affair between Harry Potter and Viktor Krum in her fourth year."

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

Perched on the bathroom tub, Hermione watches her mother leave the room seconds before Sirius stalks in. Raking her gaze over his face, Hermione 

Sirius sweeps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Meeting his blue eyes, Hermione feels a jolt go through her. 

"Hermione, you wanted to see me?" he asked, finally, wanting to be sure.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, and dropped her eyes from his face. "I was wondering what or who has you so enraged."  
  
He let out a deep breath. "Rita Skeeter."

Wide with shock, her eyes flew back to his face. "Wha... What?" she asked, afraid to hear his answer.  
  
"Rita has written unauthorized biography on you," he replied, and then pulled her into his arms, holding her against him tightly. "Well, as far as I am concerned, there's only one thing to do - although you probably won't like it one bit." 

"What?" Hermione dares to ask. Licking her suddenly dry lips.  
  
"I think we should have Arthur should make a formal announcement to the wizarding press that you have made a recovery. Throw in a few interviews with reports. Anyone you choose but Rita. This will set the tone, should Rita publish her book, she won't have any creditability. But if she chooses to go ahead and publish her rubbish anyways," growls Sirius before kissing the top of her head. "We can either sue her for deformation of character or publish a book of our own.  
  
The release of tension that his words gave was too much for her nerves, and she collapsed against him. Hermione buries her face in his chest and cries in relief. Sirius strokes her back until Hermione has calmed. Then putting a hand under her chin to lift her tear-streaked face to his. Very, Very gently he places a small kiss on the top of her nose. Pulling back only to look at her seriously. 

"So... are you going to leave me in suspense?" he asked. "You're an extremely brave person... are you brave enough to take the press on?" 

"Are you sure... you're positive this is what you want to do?" Hermione asked. At Sirius's questioning looking, she clarifies, "Won't this disrupt your life too?"

**Ministry of Magic  
Office of Auror Interrogations**

Sitting at the worn table was a young woman, who was verified as Erin Conheart, a caseworker from St. Mungo's mental ward. Behind her stood Auror Johnson who was dispatched to the scene of the possible crime.

_The lassie looks sweet, but really is a piece of work._ Looking over the papers the Auror's confiscated off of her, barrister Finnigan ruffles his sandy hair. _Attempting to put Hermione in the mental ward! How dare that hussy! _Taking a breath, Seamus enters the interrogation room. Standing in front of her, Seamus doesn't even offer a reassuring smile.

"This is a huge mistake," snaps Erin angrily. "Even you can see that, by that parchment you have in your hands. I was there on official business."

Glaring down at the pompous woman, Seamus throws the parchment on the table. Leaning over he places his hand on the top, leaning even closer to the suspect. Sneering at her, Seamus hiss, "Until otherwise informed, Miss Conheart you will be detained. Auror Johnson take the suspect down to processing."

"You can't do that," shouts Erin enraged. "It's a national holiday! I'll be in lock-up for the next four days!" Two Aurors enter the interrogation room, forcible moving the suspect down to processing. "I'll sue this department and I'll have your job!"

Smiling in satisfaction, Seamus smirks as he picks up the parchment he has thrown on the table. _Maybe I'll just owl this to Arthur or Dumbledore. He'll know what to do with it. Rather he'll know how to deal with Sirius._

**The Burrow  
Ginny's Room**

Yawning, Ginny stretches in her bed. Reaching over to her nightstand, her hand collides with the parchment she placed there before going back to sleep. Picking it up, Ginny re-reads it. Excitement courses throughout her body. _He's coming! He's coming!_

Glancing over to the time, Ginny gasps. Jumping out of bed, she races over to her closet. _Bloody hell! He's going to be here and I'm still going to be getting dressed._ Rummaging her closet Ginny looks over all of her dress robes as panic sets in. 

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

Looking over his post, Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see an invitation among the letters. A soft reminiscing smile creeps along his face and his finger trace the invitation. 

"What are you thinking about?" questions Minerva as she stirs her tea.

Looking up with twinkling blue eyes, Dumbledore sighs. "A raven haired boy, a clever chest player and a brilliant witch who saved us all."

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

"And to make matters worse, Rita is going to portrait Hermione's marriage, while in her seventh year as hasty and scandalous. Using the fact that Sirius was her professor to add fuel to the fire," finishes Severus bracing himself for an explosion. 

"Bloody hell," whispers Gwen suddenly very pale. "No wonder Sirius exploded."

"Hasty? Scandalous?" demands Tonks jumping up from her seat. "There was a bloody war going on! What the hell! Lots of couple were getting married. Is that… that… thing even thinking?"

"Hermione was of legal age," dismisses Fred as George adds, "Plus, she's much more mature then Sirius!"

"Mione should have turned Rita in when she had the chance," offers a sleepy Ron. Rubbing his palms over his tired eyes, Ron yawns. "Now that Dad has let all the previously unregistered animagi register without any has penalties, Hermione doesn't have anything to blackmail Rita with."

"What?" asks Gwen looking at Ron confused.

"Ah… never mind," dismisses Ron.

"Wait my daughter blackmailed this Rita person," reasons Gwen. "You don't think, that she's doing this to get even with her do you?"

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

"Well, the timing's a bit sudden," Sirius replies. "And neither of us been thinking beyond enjoying today. But yes, I'm positive."

"In that case, yes, I think we should inform the public," Hermione said, and was surprised at how much freer she suddenly felt. She was still scared on many different levels, but her trust in Sirius was firmer than ever. _I wonder when that happened. Or was it there from the very beginning_  
  
"Smashing," Sirius said, in a self-satisfied tone of voice. "How humiliating it will be for Rita. When everyone finds out that she's so undesirable that not even a previously insane Gryffindor will grant her an interview! Ouch! Mione?"  
  
"What?" Hermione demurely asks. Looking down at her, Sirius rubes his stomach where she pinched him, and non-to gently either. _He's so cute when he pouts._

"Mione, love," Sirius scolds her. His blue eyes twinkling like mad, Sirius winks down at her. "Despite whatever you might think to the contrary, you're going to have to learn that I make the decisions in this marriage."   
  
"Really?" she haughty asked, right before Sirius's fingers first kneed into Hermione's sides then his touch becomes light. Gasping, laughing and wiggling Hermione struggles to keep her balance in his embrace while he tickles her. "Sirius…. haha…please… hahe," pleads Hermione.

"Ah, I see," says Sirius as he looks down into her chocolate brown eyes. Smoothing her hair away from her face, he tucks in a stray hair. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Hermione honestly answers as she runs her hands down his chest. "Still slightly worried about Rita but I know that we'll handle it together. And once I have my bath I'll be even better."

"Well, we're here... alone..." Sirius said suggestively. Pulling Hermione closer to him. "But if you really want to take a bath," Sirius added with a gentle smile that made her feel very warm.  


"I think I could be convinced to do something else," she said throatily, hands moving down to his waist and sliding to his backside.

Sirius tangled his hands in her hair, cupping her scalp while tilting her head upwards. Leaning down, he tenderly places his warm lips over hers. With gently applied pressure he parts his lips. Running his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. A soft moan of pleasure escapes from Hermione as she responses. 

**Malfoy Manor  
Master Bedroom**

Inspecting himself in the full-length mirror, Draco smirks at his reflection. _This is perfect. I must say that at lest I'll look good, even if I don't make it past the front door._ Glancing at the magical clock, Draco checks his appearance one more time before striding out of the bedroom. _Time to go to the loin's den. I just hope they don't kill me._

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

"I miss her," croaks Minerva cracking for a few seconds before she regains her composer. Taking several breaths, Minerva looks up to see tears forming in Dumbledore's eyes. "Oh Albus," whispers Minerva putting down her tea. "It's going to be fine," reassures Minerva. 

"Oh don't mind an old fool like me," dismisses Dumbledore. "I just can't help but wondering if…"

"Yes," prompts Minerva. "You can't help wondering?"

"If Hermione will ever be joining us," finishes Dumbledore. "The experts at St. Mungo's have stated that if she doesn't pull out of her current state within the next six months… they're afraid it will be permanent."

"Bloody hell," swears Minerva softly. "Does Sirius know?"

"Yes," states Dumbledore. "He insists that she'll pull throw."  
  


**The Burrow  
Ginny's Room**

Huffing Ginny flops back down onto her bed. Gazing down at the dress robes in her hands. _I completely forgot that Sirius was here with Hermione. Bloody hell! Everyone is going to be more on guard then normal._

"Oh, well," mutters Ginny. Biting her lower lip, Ginny grimaces. _Maybe I should just owl him and tell him not to come._ Puffing, Ginny gets up off her bed. _Wait… Goyle and Crabbe are here. Maybe I should ask Mum what she would like me to do._ Feeling better Ginny puts the dress robes down on her bed, turning she exists her room. Heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

Walking into the family room, Ginny takes one last look behind her. Gazing about the room for her mother, she realizes that everyone was just short of furious. Swallowing hard, Ginny hastily looks around the room. _Ok, he's not here. So why is everyone so upset?_

"Ginny," greets Molly from the kitchen where she was quietly talking to her father. "Up already? I thought you would sleep longer."

"No, I wanted to get ready," answers Ginny narrowing her eyes at her parents. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" questions Molly.

"Mum! I'm an adult. I can plainly see that everyone is upset," bluntly states Ginny gesturing to everyone in the family room. "So what happened?"

"Rita Skeeter," answers Ron slapping into the kitchen unnoticed. Realizing that he opened his mouth, winces as Molly slaps him on the arm.

"**RONALD WEASLEY**!" admonishes Molly. Glaring at her youngest son as he hurriedly shoves a muffin into his mouth. "You're going to be eating in less then three hours!"

Glancing at her brother's abashed face, Ginny shakes her head. "What about Rita Skeeter?"

"She's writing an unauthorized biography on Hermione," explains Arthur slipping his arm around Molly. "Add to that, the caseworker showed up, destroying Remus's prized roses."

"What?" questions Ginny feeling slightly confused. "Erin destroyed Remus's roses. Why would she do that?"

"Why wouldn't she," comments Harry attempting to sneak a muffin only to get his hand slapped by Molly. "She's had it in for Hermione ever since she meet Sirius. As for Rita, I wouldn't worry too much. Hermione's handled worse then her and survived." Harry notices that Ron has snitched a muffin while Molly wasn't looking.

"Hey Harry!" shouts Fred from the family room. "Ron, I thought you two have today off?"

"We do," answers Ron. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you have just gotten an owl from your office," answers George holding up the post. Both Harry and Ron looked confused. Striding over to the family room, Harry takes the post from George while Ron looks on. Opening up the letter, Harry's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline a blooming smile graces across his face.

"Guess what everyone," laughs Harry finally looking up from the parchment. Not waiting for anyone to answer, Harry continues, "Erin's in lock up!"

"What?" is coursed around the room.

Laughing Ron happily waves the parchment around. "Dispatch sent some Aurors to the Black residence for a possible break in. Erin was hauled in for questioning." 

A second owl arrived, this time with a letter to Severus Snape. Severus instantly recognized barrister Finnigan handwriting. Opening the letter, he reads the letter swiftly before opening another piece of parchment that was within the letter. Disgust and his trademark smirk. 

"Apparently, Sirius and I need to have a discussion about this caseworker," mutters Severus. "But in the meantime, I thought you were going to help Hermione take a bath?"

"Oh!" gasps Gwen. "Yes! You're right." Giving Severus a quick kiss on his lips, Gwen walks into the kitchen calling for Molly to join her. The two women head up the stairs.

Until Later


	18. Bathroom 17

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

**Bookish Owls  
Editor Baddock Office**

Skimming throw the pages before him, he smirk as the young writer seated in one of his office chairs squirms. _This is good. Extremely juicy, even down right scandalous in parts. It will make Harry Potter look like a lovesick fool chasing after his best friend who wanted nothing to do with him in her fourth year. _Running his finger over some of the words, he slowly lets his finger stop._ It will also ruin that mudblood's reputation if any of this is true. Is it true? _

"Is this real?" he asks. 

"Of course," answers Rita Skeeter smiling evilly. "All of can be verified, Mr. Baddock. Even the marriage license." Laughing Rita relaxes into the chair. "There is more I could write, but I feel that it would be severely scandalous if I added it. Since everyone knows that Harry Potter worships his godfather's crazy wife, it could backfire if it made him publicly speak out about the book."

Finally looking up from her manuscript, he smiles as he offers, "Call me Malcolm, my dear. As for Harry Potter speaking out, that would only serve our interests. So what else could you write about Mrs. Hermione Black that the rest of the wizarding community doesn't know."

Crossing her legs, Rita gives Malcolm her best seductive smile. "Well, several reliable sources has stated that both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley denounced Hermione as a friend because of her relationship with Sirius Black." At Malcolm's questioning look, Rita continues, "This was of course before they were married. Add to that Weasley's famous tamper getting the better of him. That fight between Sirius Black and Ronald Weasley was even record at the Ministry of Magic."

"Wonderful," sneers Malcolm rubbing his hands together. "I remember that. What did he call her… ah yes, a scarlet woman."

Snorting, Rita corrects him. "No, that's what Molly Weasley called her. Ron, her 'best friend' called her a two timing hussy with an addiction for older men. It took Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore to separate them."

"I don't suppose you have pictures?" questions Malcolm with a greedy twinkle in his eye.

"Why yes, I do," snickers Rita as she pulls out a small book. Taking it from her hands, Malcolm opens the book to find several moving photographs of the fight.

"This is wonderful," states Malcolm. "This most go into the book. It's juicy but not scandalous enough."

"Beyond marrying her professor while still at school?" parries Rita slightly angry.

Snarling at her, Malcolm hisses, "Everyone knows that Hermione Granger while young was more mature then the seventh years when she was a first year!"

Gasping at Malcolm's sudden mood swing, Rita clears her throat. "Well, let's see. She broke Harry's heart in her fourth year by dating Viktor Krum instead of him." Pausing when Malcolm waves a dismissing hand. "She played with her best friends against each other for years, until it came to a head in their common room."

"Really," purrs Malcolm interested. "What happened?"

"Ronald Weasley bluntly told Hermione that she was ugly…."

"Who cares about that!" interrupts Malcolm. "There has to be something more racy then a student seducing their professor. The public is going to forgive her, since she helped bring down you-know-who. I want a real scandal, something like she was two timing Harry Potter with his godfather or vice versa!"

Huffing, Rita glares at Malcolm. "She's as clean as a whistle, if you dismiss her marriage…"

"She can't be this clean!" explodes Malcolm. Gesturing wildly. "So what if she married while in school, no one will care because of the war!" Pausing, Malcolm calms himself. Peering over the papers before him, a slow evil smile snakes across his face. He looks overly calm. "When did she meet Black?"

"Sometime during her third year," answers Rita. Looking up, Rita's eyes twinkle in delight. Leaning closer, Rita adds, "No one will be able to refute that fact."

"So who's to say that they weren't physically involved since then?" ponders Malcolm leaning back in his chair.

**The Burrow  
The Kitchen**  


"**HARRY POTTER**!" shouts Molly pointing a finger at him. "Don't for one second think I don't see that muffin in your hands! Dinner is in three hours!"  


"But Mum," whines Ron, while winking at Harry. "He's starving."

Snorting loudly, Molly turns to her daughter-in-law and Tonks. "If you two ladies would watch the food, while I help Gwen with Hermione, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Sure thing Molly," gently agrees Tonks giving Remus a watchful stare. "I'll make sure that no one eats any more until its time for dinner."

"Go on Mum," reassures Penelope. "We can handle them." Molly gives Penelope a blooming smile before meeting up with Gwen at the stairs. As the two women climb the stairs, Ginny gasps blushing furiously.

"What's up Gin?" asks Charlie noticing his sister's blush.

"Ah," stammers Ginny glancing behind her. "Is Sirius and Hermione in the bathroom?"

"Yeah," strings out Fred looking confounded. "What of it?"

"Oh," gasps Ginny turning bright red.

"Oh boy," softly laughs Harry his green eyes twinkling. "They're finally alone!" Looking around the startled room, Harry smirks. "He's been trying to kiss her all day, and we know what this means."

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

Reluctantly pulling away, the couple gasp for much needed air. Sirius gentle enfolds Hermione in his arms. Her head is resting on his chest. Slowly they untangle their limps from each other. Smiling softly, Hermione repeatedly blinks in a vain attempt to force her mind to focus. 

"You still taste the same," mutters Sirius as he lowers his head, placing a long gentle kiss on the crown of her head. 

"I should hope so," mutters Hermione tilting her head upwards. Bright blue eyes twinkle down at her. Standing on her tiptoes, Hermione feels Sirius's breath on her cheek. 

"I'm going to kiss you again," lowly whispers Sirius 

"You better," states HermHHermione before Sirius's lips descend upon hers.

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**  


Soft flipping of wings was vividly heard in the silence of the room. Coming out of their daze, both Albus and Minerva gasp as Hedwig flies into throw an open window.

"Why hello there," greets Albus as Hedwig hoots in return. Reliving the owl of her burden, Albus stares intently at the letter. As Minerva offers the owl treats he opens the letter. As he quickly reads the contents, Albus starts to hum an upbeat tune.

Raising an eyebrow at his quirky behavior, Minerva notices that his eyes were overly bright and that insistent twinkling had increased dramatically since he got the letter. "What news does Mister Potter have to offer today?" After waiting for a few minutes, Minerva starts to worry when he doesn't answer her. "Albus?"

"She's wake," whispers Dumbledore slightly shaking. "She's awake!"

"Who's awake?" asks Minerva confused. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Hermione! Minerva," gushes Dumbledore like an excited schoolboy. "Hermione Granger woke up earlier today. Here," states Dumbledore thrusting the parchment into her hands. "This calls for a celebration!"

Quickly reading the parchment, Minerva gasps happily. "Albus! We're going to a celebration at the Weasley's! We'll be able to see her progress."

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

**BANG**!

Jumping and gasping, Hermione starts to violently shake in Sirius's arms after the bathroom doors were flung open. Taking several breaths, Hermione feels a tingling sensation going up and down her back. Slowly everything comes back into focus.

"Bloody door!" hisses Molly waving her wand on it. "I swear I'm going to kill those two one of these days."

"Now Molly," gently interrupts Gwen with a nastily look on her face. "You'll get a chance after me."

"Who's in trouble now?" croaks out Hermione low enough that only Sirius hears.

"The twins," mutters Sirius into her hair. "Who else would think to put a sling shot door opener?"

"A what?" asks Hermione as she realizes that Sirius was running his hand up and down her back.

"A sling shot door opener," explains Sirius quietly as to not gain any attention. "Its like the muggles automatic door thing, but this one makes a loud noise when it flies open." Seeing the confusion on her face, Sirius adds, "It wouldn't be a joke if the door did it all the time."

"Oh," whispers Hermione. 

"Oh," huffs Molly fuming. "Just wait until I get my hands on them!"

"Ah… Can it wait?" asks Hermione looking over to the two vexed women. "I th..i..nk.." Blinking her eyes, Hermione tries to force the words out of her mouth when she feels something sweep up her legs. 

"Shh," comforts Sirius. "You're fine. Gwen, can you run the water?"

"Sure Sirius," answers Gwen moving to turn on the water. "Molly do you have any of the Rosewater Calming Solution, that Severus created?"

"Yes," replies Molly going to the linen closet pulling out a small pink bottle and some fluffy towels. "We normally use the shampoo he created too. It's already on the shelf in the tub."

Hearing slight whimpers coming from Hermione, Sirius nestles her closer to him. "You're fine. This happens when you've gotten a scare. You're fine," soothes Sirius until Hermione relaxes in his arms. "You're going to get a bath, with the help of these two lovely women, while I apparate home and get you some new to wear."

"Oh Sirius would you," gushes Gwen pouring in the Rosewater Calming Solution. "And while you're there can you bring back a comb or a brush?"

"Yes madam," replies Sirius earning a laugh from all three women. "Ok," laughs Sirius nodding for Molly to cover Hermione with a towel. When she was completely covered, Molly mutters a simple spell.

Gasping at the sudden feeling of not having any cloths on but the towel, Hermione tenses up. She relaxes when Sirius doesn't move his hands but keeps them steady. One of his strong hands was her knee holding up her legs, the other hand on her shoulder touching her upper arm thus cradling him to her. 

"Is the bath ready?" asks Sirius. When Gwen nods her head, he gently lowers Hermione into the tub. Never once removing the towel. "Alright there love?"

Looking up into his blue eyes, Hermione gradually nods her head. "Now I'm going to head home for some new cloths. I shouldn't be more then a few minutes. If you need me, I'll either be at my house or downstairs."

"That's fine," replies Molly already pulling him out of the way.

**The Black Residence  
The Kitchen**

With a soft pop, Sirius lands in the kitchen. Feeling a slight draft on his back, he glances over his shoulder. Blinking at the site of the front door hanging from its hinges, Sirius growls with frustration. "What the bloody hell!"

Stamping over, Sirius inspects the door. Huffing he pulls out his wand, muttering several charms the door rights itself on the frame. Slamming the door shout, Sirius locks it. Sirius inspects the family room and kitchen for intruders. _Who ever did this is going to wish they had never been born!_

Spying a lone piece of parchment on the kitchen table, Sirius swipes it up. Barely controlling his temper as he reads the note that the Aurors left for him. _Bloody little bitch, she's lucky she's in lockup!_ Crumpling up the parchment, Sirius clenches his fist tightly. Shaking his head, Sirius takes a deep breath. Dropping the parchment back on the table, his eyes flash dangerously.

"I've had enough of her," growls Sirius as he stomps down the hallway towards his bedroom. Shoving the door open with such force that it bangs loudly in the silence of the house.

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

Sitting next to Remus, Tonks leans over and kisses him on the cheek. The twins were talking amongst themselves softly. Ginny was glancing at the stairs as if she expected something to suddenly appear there. _She must think that the twins rigged a prank upstairs. _Harry, Ron, Arthur and Severus were huddled together in the center of the room. _Ron's pissed if his face matching his hair is anything to go by. _

Raking her gaze over Harry, Tonks notes that his green eyes were flashing violently. _Ok, that's two._ Looking at Severus, Tonks could easily see two pink patches on his cheeks. _Make that three. What's wrong now? It's has to be something big if they're having a conference with Arthur about it._

"She just can't do that!" snaps Ron his temper getting the best of him. "She doesn't have the authority!" 

Squeezing Remus's hand, Tonks looks him directly in his eyes before nudging her head towards the four men. With a sigh, Remus gets up and joins them. Tonks watches, as he slowly gets frustrated and angry. _I don't want to know. Whatever it is, I don't want to know._

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

Feeling the warm water soothingly running down her back, Hermione relaxes as both her mother and Mrs. Weasley wash her down. _They must have done this often to have a route down._ Pink splashes of color flood into her cheeks as her eyes dart between her mother and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry," cries Hermione as her eyes start to fill with water. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asks Molly in her usual motherly fashion hoping to settle Hermione down.

"For being a pest," softly whines Hermione.

"Now dear," laughs Gwen kissing Hermione on her forehead. "You've always been a pest. So what has brought this on?" Looking at her daughter's face, Gwen understands. "Since the accident, you would usually take showers. But on the rare occasion that you took a bath, either Molly or myself would help you wash."

Wiping hair away from her face, Hermione looks at her mother then Molly. "Was I a problem?"

"Never," dismisses Gwen as Molly chuckles.

"You might not have remembered certain things," answers Molly. "And there were times when everyone thought you had retreated into yourself, but you always seemed to pull yourself out. It was usually by tending to Remus's roses."

Yawning tugs her hair behind her ears. "Then if its not too much trouble, do you think you could cut my hair?"

"Anything you want," answers both Gwen and Molly.

**  
The Black Residence  
Sirius and Hermione's Bedroom**  


Yawning widely, Sirius pulls out his wand. Waving it towards the drawers a fresh pair of underwear and socks pop out. Placing them on the bed, he waves his wand at the closet. A dark gray sweatshirt along with pants float across the room and land on the bed.

"Let's see what am I forgetting?" mutters Sirius as he makes a mental checklist. Snapping his finger he wanders around the room coming to a stop in front of the dresser. Looking down, Sirius smirks as he picks up a small brush. "That's it. I got everything."

Gathering up the fresh clothes he concentrates as he leaves with a small pop. 

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

"I'm telling you," argues Harry. "That we should take care of Rita first then deal with Erin."

"I agree with Harry," adds Ron gesturing wildly. "Rita likes to creates chaos! There's no telling just what that she-devil will make up!"

"Erin is one step away from having Hermione locked up for life," hisses Severus angrily. "I say we deal with her first. Then go after Rita." 

Shaking his head, Remus offers, "Perhaps Sirius and Hermione have an idea regarding Rita, but neither of them know about Erin. I agree with Severus, if Erin somehow manages to get Hermione locked up, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Sirius. As for Rita, she's insignificant."

"Who's insignificant?" asks Sirius as he comes into the burrow. Sirius smirks as he notices that he has shocked Harry, Ron, Remus and Severus into silence. Holding up the clothes in his arms, Sirius calmly asks, "Ginny, would you be a love and take these up to the bathroom?"

"Sure," agrees Ginny quickly. Gathering the cloths from Sirius, Ginny leaves the room in a hurry.

"I didn't mean to frighten her away," mutters Sirius as he watches Ginny leave. Striding over to the group, Sirius softly demands, "What's going on?" Narrowing his eyes when no one answers right away, he places on hand on Remus's shoulder and the other on Severus's. "I repeat," says Sirius as he squeezes his fingers. "What's going on?"

"It's Erin," cracks Ron slightly pale. "She's attempting to have Hermione locked up in St. Mungos."

Releasing both Remus and Severus's shoulders, Sirius sighs. "She can't do that without a guardians signature. Do you know where Erin is right now?

"Yes," answers Remus. "Erin is in lockup."

"Smashing isn't it," growls Sirius.

"How so?" asks Severus as Remus starts to smile.

Gesturing for them to come closer, Sirius starts to out line his plan. "Hermione and I were planning on having Arthur…"

**The Burrow  
Bathroom Second Floor**

Wrapping the warm fluffy towel around her midsection, Hermione covers her mouth as she yawns. Running shaking fingers throw her now short hair; Hermione attempts to look in the mirror.

"Now dear," fusses Molly as she waves her wand cleaning the bathroom. "You look just fine." Molly reaches into one of her pockets, she pulls out a small piece of candy. Offering it to Hermione who gratefully takes it from her.

"If only Sirius would show up," comments Gwen. She watches as her daughter places the hard candy in her mouth, crinkling her nose at its sweetness. Seconds later, Ginny enters the bathroom. "Ah, so he is here."

"Yep," replies Ginny as her gazes takes in Hermione's new look. "He's downstairs talking to the boys. But he wanted me to bring you these." There in Ginny's hands were new cloths for Hermione. "By the way," laughs Ginny. "I love your new look."

"Thanks," whispers Hermione.

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

"I love it," states Severus with a rather nasty smirk on his face. "Kills two insects with one swoop."

"Severus darling," laughs Gwen from the stairs. "That expression is, Kills two birds with one stone. Now what are you up to?"

"Why would anyone want to kill two birds with one stone?" asks Ron. Gwen doesn't even look at Ron or answer his question. 

"Nothing," dismisses Severus as he glares down at Gwen.

"Don't give me that look," softly mutters Gwen. "Exceptionally when we're not at home where I can rip your clothes off and li…"

"Ahhh," groans Harry placing both of his hands over his ears. "Way to much information!"

"Potter," sneers Severus as he winks at Gwen. "You.."

"Can't give us detention," interrupts Ron as he moves away.

"Don't for one minute think I don't know what you're going," comments Gwen giving Severus a pointed stare. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," dismisses Sirius. "We have just finished dealing with Rita and Erin. That's all." Glancing around, Sirius asks, "Where's Hermione?"

"Right here," answers a voice near the stairs. Turning towards the voice, Sirius's smile disappears when his jaw drops. "Do you like it?" asks Hermione rather nervously.

Until Later


	19. Handling 18

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity Stops ~**

* * *

****Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

  
**Ministry of Magic  
Public Relations**

Flicking her wand, the young woman sitting at the desk proceeds to open the last of the day's mail. Using a priority spell, she puts the mail into three neat piles. Those that need to be looked at right away, those that can wait and those that should be tossed into the garbage. 

Taking the largest of the three piles, she sighs as she flicks her wand. The pile disappears, forming one large list of who wrote in a complaint. "I hate the garbage bin," mutters the young woman, as the list gets longer. When it was finally done, she flicks her wand at it. This records the complaints and files them away until later.

The second pile is handled the same way, only instead of filing it away, the parchment is placed in the in bin to be looked over after the holiday. Smiling in satisfaction, the woman uses another spell to prioritize the last pile. 

"Good afternoon," mumbles Mister Kripples as he enters the office area. "What have you got for me today, Miss Eliza?"

Handing over the prioritize list of priority mail, Eliza answers, "It's all sorted, this is the last of the priority mail. Those that need immediate attention are on top. Those that can wait are in your in bin, the rest are filed away."

"Thank you my dear," replies Mister Kripples as he moves into his office leaving the door open. Riffling throw the papers, he makes several snorting noises. "Miss Eliza? Could you please come here and read this?"

"Yes, sir," answers Eliza entering his office. Taking the piece of parchment from his outstretched hands, she quickly reads it. "I'm done."

"Now what does it say?" questions Mister Kripples while he rubes his tired eyes.

"It says that Misses Hermione Granger Black, has regain full consciences. The Minister of Magic, one Arthur Weasley requests that this office issues a release notice of change in her condition."

"Thank you my dear," states Mister Kripples happily. "I thought my tired eyes were deceiving me."

"Do you want me to issue the standard release or would you like to write it?" asks Eliza.

"I'll do it," answers Mister Kripples. "Thank you."

**St. Mungo's  
Department Heads Office**

Looking down intently at the post he just received, Oswald Willow, one of the Department Head of all of St. Mungo's Hospital was rather intrigued. Not much intrigues him these days, since he's been one of the Head for well over three decades. Getting up, he heads over to the file cabinets. Flicking his wand, one folder pops out and floats into his hands. _Hermione Granger-Black._

Turning he heads back over to his desk. Plopping the folder down, Oswald taps his coffee cup for a refill. Lifting up the steaming cup, he takes a sip. Sitting down, he reaches for the file. _It looks like another win for those Gryffidors. I wonder what she was like; she must have been something to tame someone like Sirius. Breaking the seal, Oswald starts to read the file carefully. _

Reaching for his quill, Oswald makes several notes to the file. _Why is this person even on this case?_ Rubbing his eyes, he runs his finger over the tabs until he finds the tab labeled 'Guardian Care.' Reaching in, he was shocked to feel the sheer amount of parchment under the label. _Bloody hell! There has to be at least seventy rolls of parchment here._

Grunting, he reaches for his wand. Muttering a spell, he was surprised to see that none of the parchment separated into different piles. _What the bloody hell! They all can't be complaints!_ Picking up the top parchment, he reads it thoroughly. Sighing heavily, Oswald reaches for a fresh roll of parchment. _This has got to come to an end. They shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything else. At lest I can do something about this one._

Half an hour later, Oswald seals the parchment. Reaching over he taps his wand against a small brown box. Soft knocking occurs before a young man walks into the room. 

"You wanted something, Sir," asks the man.

"Yes," states Oswald handing over the parchment. "Have this delivered to Arthur Weasley's home. And inform the Psychological Department that Miss. Erin Conheart will be put on notice of suspension."

"Suspension? Sir?" gently asks the man.

"Yes," answers Oswald. "We here at St. Mungo work towards the betterment of our patients not against them."

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

"Right here," answers a voice near the stairs. Turning towards the voice, Sirius's smile disappears when his jaw drops. "Do you like it?" asks Hermione rather nervously. Reaching up Hermione touches her hair in a nervous gesture. "Well? How do you like it?"

There stood Hermione wearing a washed out pair of blue jeans, a pale pink shirt under a soft gray sweatshirt. Her lips were covered with lip-gloss giving them a kissable look. While her eyes had only a smudge of eyeliner on, making one notice the intelligence that sparkled within her eyes. 

Following her hand with his eyes, Sirius notices that Hermione long tresses were cut short. Gone was the waist length hair; in its place was shoulder length hair that was curled outward. _Merlin! She's beautiful, absolutely gorgeous! _

"Wow!" gushes Ron moving closer to Hermione only to have Sirius whip his head around and growl furiously at him. Hermione flushes pink then pale. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

Sirius's eyes were flashing dangerously as a muscle in his jaw twitches. "That's **my** wife," snaps Sirius. "Stay away!" Swiftly moving over to Hermione, Sirius wraps his arms around her. Pulling her close to him, he softly mumbles, "I'm going to need a **long** cold shower." Placing his cheek on top of her head, Sirius mutters, "Merlin, you're so beautiful."

Upon hearing Sirius, Hermione decides to punish him slightly. Tilting her head, which was directly under his, she kisses the base of his neck. Low hungry growling erupts from Sirius's throat as he tightens his grip on her. _Hmm, I think someone's been naughty._ Sticking out her tongue, Hermione slowly licks a small portion of his neck.

"Any more of that and we're going home," groans Sirius as he returns the favor by placing kisses on her forehead, her top of her nose and then ravishing her mouth. Loud fake coughing reaches Hermione's ears. _Why is someone doing that? _

"**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**," chants Fred and George getting into full swing of the nursery rhyme. Reliantly pulling away from Sirius, Hermione sucks in a deep breath. 

"Boys," sneers Severus. "If you can't find something constructive to do…." offers Severus. "I'll find something for you."

"Nah," dismisses Fred. "We got something up our sleeves."

"That I'm sure of," snickers Hermione inside Sirius's embrace. "But the question is, what?"

"Well," huffs George while wiggling his eyebrows. "You're just going to have to find out!" The two instantly disappear with a rather loud pop. 

"They're up to something," mutters Sirius narrowing his eyes on the spot were the twins were. "Anyone have any clue as to what?"

"Nope," answers Tonks slipping her arms around Remus's waist. "But I for one can't wait to see what they have planned."

Flopping of wings coming from a tan brown owl, gain everyone's attention. Bill being the closest to the owl relieves it of its post. He gives the owl some treats before it flies away. Looking over the seal, Bill announces, "It's from St. Mungo's."

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's Office**

"Flickering Willows," states Dumbledore clearly to the portrait in front of him. The painting swung open, in the wall was a small hole. Laying there was a small long box, reaching in he removes the box. "I think Mrs. Black will want her wand back. Don't you?"

"Oh yes," laughs Minerva. "She probably wanted it back the minute she opened her eyes." Running loving fingers over the box that Dumbledore has placed into her hands. "But do you think she's ready to have it back?"

"I don't think Mister Potter would have send us an owl," honestly answers Dumbledore. "If he wasn't completely sure. Besides, Harry knows that Sirius would have had his head."

"That's certainly true," laughs Minerva.

**Bookish Owls  
Editor Baddock Office**

Opening the door, Rita smiles back at Malcolm. "So we're agreed?"

"Oh yes," purrs Rita positively glowing. "I think it's absolutely perfect. I'll get to start on the new chapters containing her third year affair with Sirius while playing Harry and Ron against each other."

"Good, good," calls Malcolm from somewhere inside his office. "By the time we're done, Ms. Black will be pariah in the magical community. The public will be clamoring to have her locked up."

"That filthy muggle born is going to get what's coming to her," sneers Rita. A blaring laugh escapes Rita as she closes the door, tucking the manuscript under her arm. Walking swiftly, she leaves the building with a huge smirk on her face. Unknown to her two pairs of eyes followed her every move. 

**Ministry of Magic  
Public Relations**

Putting the finial touches on the release statement, Mister Kripples smiles. "It's about time," he happily mutters. Turning his tired eyes to the photography lined up on his desk. Picking up one with a young woman holding a small baby, he traces the frame with on old finger.

"Now its my turn to repay the debt," whispers Mister Kripples. "I have just finished the finial touches. Mrs. Black might never know that without her, you my precious child wouldn't have survived to give me my first grandchild. But I know." Taking a breath, he gently replaces the photograph back on his desk.

"Miss Eliza?" calls out Mister Kripples. When the women came into the office, Mister Kripples handed her a roll of parchment. "Please make sure that it runs in the Daily Prophet tonight."

"Yes sir," answers Eliza taking the roll of parchment.

"And when your done," offers Mister Kripples. "You can take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir," gushes Eliza rushing out of the office. Smiling to himself, Mister Kripples starts to pack up his office.

"Time to head home," happily mutters Mister Kripples.

**Diagon Alley  
Near Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Nudging the man standing next to him, he discreetly points out the woman striding past the store. The other man notices her overly happy facial expression, with a grim look he draws out his wand. The other man reaches into a bag around his waist pulling out several small items.

"This is going to be fun," whispers one of the men while the other smirks evilly.

Waiting until she hurries past them, they slow emerge from their hiding spot. Together they creep unannounced on their unsuspecting victim.

**The Burrow  
Front Yard**

Landing with a crackling loud pop, Fred and George smirk at each other before running into the family room. Rushing into the room, Fred instantly notices that Hermione was sitting on Sirius's lap. _Well doesn't she look like the cat who has gotten her cream… or was it the contented cat who … oh bugger it. She looks content. _

Nudging his head towards the couple, Fred smirks when George looks down at them. An answering smirk on George's face lets Fred know that he's thinking the same thing he was.

"Well if it isn't the two vanishing Houdini's?" comments Hermione causing both Fred and George to pause, wondering who Hermione was referring too.

"Houdini," draws Sirius as he strokes Hermione's back. "Was a famous muggle magician. However, Hermione is referring to your vanishing act earlier today."

"Well," starts George smiling like the little devil that he is. "You… wait. What's that?" asks George pointing to a roll of parchment on the nightstand near Sirius and Hermione.

"Sirius got a letter," answers Hermione. "From a friend…"

"Sirius has a friend!" exclaims Fred jokingly. "Who knew that Sirius has a friend and didn't tell us?"

"Wow!" gushes George getting into the act. "Sirius has one friend, he must feel special." Both Fred and George glance at Sirius under their eyelashes. When he doesn't react at all, they start getting spooked. "Ok, I'll give," declares George. "What did his friend have to say?"

"It's from a Doctor Oswald Willow," states Hermione.

"Wait," interrupts Fred sitting down abruptly. "One of the Heads of St. Mungo's is a friend of Sirius's?"

"Yes," happily shouts Molly from the kitchen. "It's wonderful don't you think so?"

Seeing that both Fred and George were completely lost, Sirius hands them the letter to read. Within seconds of reading the letter, both Fred and George let of a loud shout of pure joy. "Erin has been removed as a caseworker and has thus been put on suspension!"

"Oh Hermione!" laughs Fred giving Hermione a quick hug. "This is great news!"

"Yes it is," agrees Sirius. Hermione blushes as she lifts up her hand, cupping Sirius's face. Using her hands, Hermione guides Sirius's face closer to hers. Hesitantly Hermione places her lips over Sirius's.

**Ministry of Magic  
Central Processing**

**BANG!**

The front door slam open, in walks an irate looking woman covered in boils. Her hair was florescent puke green with a large strip of yellow down the middle. Stalking over to the counter, the woman glares at the person behind the counter.

"I want to file an assaulted charge!" snaps the irate woman. "I want those hooligans arrested for this," gesturing to herself. "They stole important documents!"

"Ok madam," calmly agrees the woman behind the counter. Reaching down her pulls out a sheet of parchment. "First we're going to need your name and the names of those who assaulted you."

"My name is Rita Skeeter," huffs Rita simmering with anger. "It was those Weasley's!"

"Oh, so that's were I recognize that from," laughs the woman behind the counter.

"**DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY**!" bellows Rita. "**I DO NOT**!"   


The woman behind the counter rumples up her report. Snapping two fingers. Two men dressed in Aurors robes stand directly behind Rita. 

"Please take Miss Skeeter down to Central Booking," calmly states the woman behind the counter. 

As the Aurors drag Rita away, she screams, "You can't do this."

**  
The Burrow  
The Family Room**

Slowly pulling away from Sirius, Hermione notices the twinkle within the depths of his blue eyes. _What did he do now? It has to be something, because he looks awfully sure of himself._

"Sirius," greets Ginny as she hands him a drink. "Mione," states Ginny handing over a glass. Taking the glass from her, Hermione notices Fred and George's matching grins.

"All right," mutters Hermione. "What did the two of you do?"

"Who?" asks George playfully. 

"Fred and George," stresses Hermione giving them her patient glare. "What did you do?" The grins grew, as did the snickering coming from them to such a degree that it got Severus, Remus and Arthur's attention as well. 

"We did what we do best," snickers Fred reaching into his bag. Pulling out a book, he hands it over to Hermione. "I thought you might like something interesting to read." 

Taking the book from Fred, Hermione puts it on her lap. Looking down, Hermione scrunches her nose at the title. _'Hogwarts: A Tale of a Tramp.' What kind of book is this? _Flipping open the first page, Hermione reads the name of the author. 

"Fred! George! How did you get your hands on this?" questions Hermione as her eyes slightly bulge. 

Until Later


	20. Preventing Trouble 19

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **When Insanity stops ~**

* * *

****An: Sadly this fic is coming to an end. It has been an enjoyable ride, but fear not this is not the last chapter! And as always, please let me know what you think.  


* * *

**The Burrow  
Outside**

Apparating with a soft crack, Draco found himself looking directly at the front of his former nemesis's home. _Merlin, how things have changed. Who would have thought that Weasley and I would ever get along? Much less…. What the bloody hell?_

"Draco," hisses Ginny quietly while waving her hands for him to come towards her. "Come here! And do be quite!" Glancing around, Draco doesn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. "Draco!" snaps Ginny her face becoming flushed. 

"Ginny, what's going on?" demands Draco as she pushes him up the stairs.

"Hermione and Sirius are here," states Ginny glancing over her shoulder.

"So?" ponders Draco confused. "They come every year."

Huffing Ginny glares at Draco. Rolling her eyes, Ginny shakes her head. 

"Hermione had an episode earlier," offers Vincent as he pulls Draco up the stairs. Stopping in front of Ron's old room, Vincent gestures to it. "She took a nap here. When she woke up she was scared silly. She sealed the room with Lavender in it. After tossing out both Ron and Neville."

Gasping softly Draco running his hand over the cut out doorframe. "Bloody hell," whispers Draco. "How did they get her to unseal the room? The last time she did this it took them a good seven hours before she calmed down."

"Well," laughs Gregory holding a drink in his hand. "It seem our illustrious Miss Granger, is on the mend. Apparently Lavender and her had a talk, which helped calm her down enough so that Severus and Sirius could break into the room."

"Cool," mutters Draco. "But I don't see what that has to do with me?"

"Draco," hisses Ginny slightly upset. "Her episode had to do with your father!" Seeing Draco's dirty look, Ginny's face softens. "I just don't want either of you getting upset. She's downstairs with Sirius."

"So," grumbles Draco angrily.

"Extremely over-protective Sirius," adds Gregory.

"Who already got into a fight with Ron, Sirius," adds Vincent.

"What does that have to do with me?" demands Draco.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" asks Vincent. "Because if you haven't, maybe you should."

Shaking his head, Gregory sighs. "Draco, I know you hate hearing this, but… you look just like your father. And with Hermione on the mend, Sirius has his wand ready for action."

"So what?" asks Draco slightly hurt. "You want me to leave?"

"No!" gasps Ginny clutching Draco's arm. "I really want you to be here. We just need to come up with a way to not set off Hermione or Sirius."

**Ministry of Magic  
Central Processing**

Putting the finial touches on her report, Auror Chang smiles as she comes across the name of Rita Skeeter. _Hmm, I wonder what she's doing here? It's not like she could have done anything too bad._

"Hey Parvati," asks Cho. "What is Rita in for?" Huffing as she waits for her co-worker to answer her question. "Any day now," mutters Cho under her breath.

"Disturbing the peace, stealing, unlawful acts of magic," rattles off Parvati, her co-worker. Putting away her rolls of parchment. "The Ministry himself put out a summoning for her arrest."

"Hmm," ponders Cho. Flickering her wand to beckoning for that roll of parchment only to be denied. _Damn it! She couldn't have sealed it already. _ "What did Rita do that was so bad?"

"I don't rightfully know," answers Parvati. "Oh, look at the time," she gushes filling things away. "If I don't get moving I'm going to be late."

"Well you have a nice weekend, " states Cho as she walks over to the Department of Magical Transportation to apparate home.

Watching the woman leave, Parvati rolls her eyes. _Stupid woman, like I'd tell you anything._ Taking several breaths to calm herself, Parvati looks up just in time to see her twin sister Padma walk in.

"Hey sis," greets Parvati. Feeling her sister's gaze scrutinize her, Parvati offers a tired smile.

"Chang getting to you again?" asks Padma as she glances about the room.

"Not really, well not much anyways" mutters Parvati. "She just left."

"Really?" asks Padma pointing to Cho's desk. "I thought it was mandatory for all Aurors to lock up all of their summonings?"

"I don't know," grumbles Parvati glaring at Cho's desk. "But if she thinks I'm just going to put away she stuff, she has another thing coming."

"Look I had to deal with her at school," states Padma pointing her wand at Cho's desk. "The woman was positively vicious. Everything had to be abut her." Snapping her wand at the desk the rolls of parchment went fling everywhere. "She had to have the best grades, but Hermione beats her hands down. When Cedric died, she was the one everyone thought was the most devastated."

"Padma, I'm so sorry," whispers Parvati touching her sister's shoulder.

Waving a dismissing hand, Padma continues, "I got over it. She even tried to use Michael in to forcing Harry to notice her only it backfired and did the exact opposite. Ever since she's been trying to get him back."

"Listen," states Parvati putting away her finial parchment. "I suggest you talk to Harry about it, if this is bothering you so much. Cho's only going to be in my department for… maybe… three more weeks. I can handle her until then."

"Yeah," laughs Padma looking slightly happier. "I think I will talk to Harry."

**The Burrow  
The Family Room**

"Fred! George! How did you get your hands on this?" questions Hermione as her eyes slightly bulge. 

Sirius looks down at the book in Hermione's hands. Peering up at them, Sirius asks, "Do I even want to know?" Looking at both of them, Sirius narrows his eyes. "How you two managed to get your hands on this?"

"Ah," grumbles Fred grimacing slightly, mistakenly thinking that Sirius was upset. "We took it off Rita herself."

"She and that…. editor of hers where planning to spice it up," offers George. At both Hermione and Sirius's confused facial expressions, George attempts to clarify. "Hermione when did you meet Sirius?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" demands Hermione as she starts to read the book in her hands.

"Third year," answers Ron, Harry, Remus and Sirius together. Fred and George swallow hard, both are backing away from Sirius and Hermione. "Now Sirius was in Azkaban for how many years?"

"Twelve," answers Remus. "So…."

"Hermione being the first girl he was around," adds Fred moving closer to the stairs. 

"Are you two incinerating that Rita and this editor would remotely suggest what I think you're suggesting," hisses Severus narrowing his eyes at the twins.

"We're not suggesting it," states George. 

"We're telling you," adds Fred as they leave the room in a hurry.

"Bloody hell," snaps Severus abruptly standing up. "I need a drink!"

"What?" asks Hermione not understanding. Sirius groans as it dawns on him what the twins were implying. 

"Mione," purrs Sirius hoping to distract her until he saw her eyes narrow at him. _Oh well she was going to find out anyways._ Using his finger, Sirius silently instructs Hermione to come closer to him. Lowering his head he whispers in her ear. Gasping, Hermione just sits there and blinks for a few seconds. 

"She can't just do that," whispers Hermione horrified. "Can she?"

**The Burrow  
Vincent and Gregory's Room**

Shaking his head, Draco looks into the mirror with disgust clearly written on his face. Flickering his eyes in the mirror to meet with Ginny's, Draco barely resists the urg to roll his eyes. 

"Do you really think," demands Draco, annoyed. "That **this**," hisses Draco while pointing to his hair. "Is going to work?"

"Ah," stammers Vincent looking to Ginny for help. "Sure, why not?"

"Because," hisses Draco. "I look like a freak!"

"Draco," soothes Ginny. "You look fine," lies Ginny. "Trust me." Huffing Draco sulks out of the room. 

  


**The Burrow  
Outside**

Four loud pops along with several gasps of shock erupt in the front yard gaining Severus and Arthur's attention. Both men look on in amusement as the Patil twins, laugh along with Albus and Minerva. 

"It's a good thing that one group didn't land on each other," comments Arthur going out to greet them.

"A good thing?" sneers Severus only to get a soft slap on his arm. 

"Behave," mutters Gwen offering him something cool to drink. "Don't make me regret giving this to you." Smirking down at her, Severus takes the drink from her hands. Swiftly placing it on the table next to him, he pulls her into his embrace.

"Yew," groans Ron turning pink. "Get a room."

"They have a room," laughs Hermione. "You just happen to be in it." A loud squeal comes from Hermione as she swats Sirius's chest. "Hey that's no fair!"

"Who ever said I was fair," laughs Sirius.

"Albus! Minerva," greets Molly enthusiastically. "You're early! Dinner's not ready yet."

"That's fine," reassures Minerva. "We decided to see if Hermione was up to have her wand back." Smiling brightly, Molly points to the family room, where Hermione was currently staring dreamingly into Sirius's eyes. "Well," laughs Minerva. "Something's never change." Clearing her throat, Minerva was surprised to note that Sirius blushed as she approached. 

"Professor McGonagall!" shouts Hermione happily. "Sirius told me you wouldn't be here until later, but I'm so glad that you came."

**Outside**

Spying his girlfriend arriving right along with his old headmaster, Harry sneaks up behind her. When she wasn't looking Harry wraps his arms around her waist and hosts her up into the air.

"Harry Potter," shrieks Padma before she starts laughing. "You put me down this instant!"

"What do I get if I do?" questions Harry as he tickles her stomach, he was rewarded with more of her laughter.

"I'll give you a kiss," huffs Padma slightly out of breath.

"Just a kiss," pouts Harry lowering Padma but not putting her on the ground.

"Several," answers Padma and then adds. "Lingeringly long."

"Hmm," mutters Harry as gently lowers her to the ground. Not letting her out of his arms, he slowly spins her around so that she was facing him. "Deal," whispers Harry as he stares into her eyes.

** Second Floor Bathroom**

Rubbing his nose, Draco ponders how the day that started off so good could became this nightmare that he was currently living.

"Draco sweetie," Ginny calls out as she knocks on the door. "Please, it's the only way we could think of."

Signing heavily, Draco opens the door to see Ginny standing there holding herself. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the hallway, Draco let's Ginny embrace him. He can feel the tension radiating from her.

"I completely understand," mutters Draco into Ginny's hair. "You want to keep me safe. I want to stay safe. If this can accomplish that task, then who am I to complain?" Closing his eyes, Draco takes the opportunity to just hold Ginny for a few precious seconds. "Now," huffs Draco gruffly. "I think it's time we went downstairs and face everyone."

Draco feels Ginny take a deep breath before nodding her head. Enfolding her hand in his, together they headed down the stairs.

  
**Family Room**

Practically glowing Hermione attempts to reach out for her wand only to have Sirius grab onto her wrist. Pulling her hand back, Hermione found that Sirius didn't let go. Looking at him questionably, Hermione was slightly surprise to see a determined look on his face.

"No," states Sirius not even looking at Hermione but Professor McGonagall. "Absolutely not."

"Sirius?" growls Hermione lowly yanking her hand back towards herself only to feel him tightening his grip. "Let go."

"Please inform Molly," states Sirius as he slips an arm around Hermione's waist. "That we're sorry but we have to be leaving."

"What?" gasps Hermione shocked. Glancing towards her old professor, Hermione spies something like approval in her eyes.

"But…"

"Certainly," mutters Minerva standing up.

Opening her mouth to call her back, Hermione is sharply pulled close to Sirius as she feels her world bottoming out from under her.

Until Later


	21. Fixing Everything 20

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~ When Insanity stops ~**  


* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale. 

* * *

AN: My life is not going very well these days. I'm having major problems where I work, so if I don't update often it's not because I don't want to 

* * *

  
**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Getting up from her chair, Minerva heads into the kitchen twilling Hermione's wand in her fingers. Giving both Gwen and Remus a small nod and smile, Minerva heads over to Severus.

"I see that you're holding Hermione's wand," gently comments Severus. "Let me hazard a guess. You wanted to be the one to give it to Hermione, completely forgetting about those charms Erin insisted the Ministry placed on the wand."

"Something to that effect," mutters Minerva slightly glaring at Severus. Notice that he's eyes were following his petite wife around the kitchen while he was talking to her. "Sirius just apparated with her, hopefully to see someone about them."

Devilish smile graces across Severus's face. "He didn't tell her, did he?" The smile slowly became Severus's trademark smirk; unrestrained glee twinkled in the depths of his eyes. 

"No," answers Minerva but before she could add anything in Sirius's defense, Severus started laughing. "Oh, bloody hell," mutters Minerva reaching for Severus's drink. Draining the glass of its contents, Minerva hisses as the liquid burns down her throat.

"If you think you're upset," lowly laughs Severus. "Just imagine how Hermione's feeling. Right now, Sirius is probably thanking what-ever-gods there are that she is wand less."

"Too true," laughs Minerva. Smiling fondly as the memory flashes in her mind. "Especially after the last time, he got her upset!"

"Ginny!" gasps Molly loudly causing everyone to swirl their heads towards the girl in question. 

**Elsewhere  
London**

With a loud pop, both Sirius and Hermione suddenly appeared. Sirius holds her while she regains her balance.

"Mione," whispers Sirius as she starts to struggle in his arms. "You can't have your wand back until the Ministry removes the charms on it."

"Bullocks!" snaps Hermione glaring up at Sirius. "If it was just that, you would have plainly said so! Not apparated us to god only knows where! Struggling in vain, Hermione keeps attempting to shove Sirius away from her until she hears his growling angrily. "What?"

"Do you really think that," growls Sirius. Hermione watches his blue eyes flash dangerously at her. Swallowing hard, Hermione feels herself going pale. "I wouldn't want you to have your wand just so that you would have to relay on me?"

"Not really," squeaks Hermione. "But Sirius!" 

"Mister Black," greets an old man as he walks towards the couple. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hello Jimmy," greets Sirius, his eyes borrowing into Hermione. "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Hermione."

"Ah…well that will be a pleasure in deed," laughs Jimmy. "But I don't think she can take her eyes off of you." 

Blushing profusely at Jimmy's comment, Hermione blinks a few times before taking her eyes off of Sirius and looking at him. Offering him up one of her best smiles, which quickly dies, Hermione nervously waves at Jimmy.

"Shy little thing," mutters Jimmy. "So you're the Hermione Granger."

"I'm Hermione Black now," softly states Hermione quickly looking up at Sirius, Hermione's lower lip trembling slightly.

"I see," comments Jimmy as he pulls out his wand. Muttering a charm, everyone was surprised when the blast came from the tip of his wand sending everyone flying backwards several feet.

"Mione," shouts Sirius quickly gathering his wits. 

Taking several deep breaths, Hermione slowly relaxes her body. Steadily opening her eyes, she finds that Sirius had taking the blunt of the blast. "Sirius?" whispers Hermione tugging on his shirt. Not getting an answer, Hermione starts to panic. "Sirius!"

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

"Good God!" exclaims Gwen staring at the odd couple near the stairs. "What happened to him?"

"Mister Malfoy," purrs Severus as he advances on the couple. "There had better be an explanation about this stunt." Glaring down at the young couple, Severus observes them huddle closer together. Reaching out, Severus picks up a chunk of Draco's hair. "I hope you have something to remove this… this stuff from your hair."

Grey eyes widen in fright as he quickly looks to Ginny for reassurement only to find her looking down at the ground. "I do hope so, Sir," mumbles Draco. "Ginny?"

"I… ah… there might be something upstairs," quickly mumbles Ginny as her ear start to turn red.

"Ginny!" explodes Draco seconds before looking around. "Bloody hell, I go through all this trouble and she's not even here!" Shaking his head, Draco rolls his eyes as Ginny stiffens up next to him. Leaning over, Draco whispers into Ginny's ear, "If you don't have the stuff to remove this from my hair, you're going to owe me. Big time."

"Ginny!" chastises Molly as she looks over Draco's hair. "I think we might have something upstairs, but Draco I'm not entirely sure."

"That's fine," dismisses Draco still looking at Ginny. "I'm sure that Ginny will come up with something."

Blushing profusely, Ginny continues to stare at the floor. "Draco," whispers Ginny glancing up at him. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Not really," mutters Draco as he looks around the room. "You're heart was in the right place, but unfortunately for me, you're mind wasn't."

"Take care there Malfoy," hisses Ron as he glares at him.

"Always," replies Draco. 

**Elsewhere  
London**

Coughing slightly, Sirius winces at Hermione's shrill tone. Opening his eyes, Sirius sees how shaken Hermione is. "Shh," soothes Sirius moving his hand up her back. "I'm alright. How about you? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine," chokingly dismisses Hermione. "I landed on you." Gently pushing up, Hermione starts to inspect Sirius from head to toe.

"Ah, come on Mione," pleads Sirius as he attempts to get up. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Sure. Sure you are," states Hermione as she continues to look him over. "You always say that, and then later on, I hear that you're badly hurt."

"Mione," growls Sirius as he gathers up her hands and sits up. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches on my back." Seeing that she was about to protest, Sirius pulls her closer to him. Lowering his lips, he cuts off any arguments.

"Oh so sorry about that," laughs Jimmy waving around his wand. "I definitely need to get my wand cleaned again." 

**The Burrow  
Outside**

Lowering his girlfriend to the ground, Harry reluctantly pulls his lips away from hers. Placing his forehead on hers, Harry smiles down into her eyes.

"So what has my girl upset," questions Harry softly.

"What?" stutters Padma completely shocked. "How did you know?"

"It helps to have a best friend who is also a girl," comments Harry. "But you're trying unsuccessfully, I might add to change the subject here. Tell me what has gotten you upset."

"I don't want to be a burden," whispers Padma. Looking up into Harry's twinkling green eyes, Padma offers a small smile. Sighing heavily, Padma takes Harry's hand into her own. "Walk with me."

"Anywhere," whispers Harry. "You want to go?"

**Elsewhere  
London**

"I'm going to kill him," threaten Hermione as she pulls away from Sirius.

"No you're not," laughs Sirius as he gets up. Holding out a hand, Sirius helps Hermione off the ground. "Now Jimmy, do you think you have that wand in working order?"

"Oh yes," mutters Jimmy.

"No more blasting us," states Sirius in an eerie calm voice. "Just do the charm, so Hermione here can hold her wand again."

"You can't rush these things," laughs Jimmy. At this point Hermione could feel the muscles in Sirius's arm contract. "Ah. Here we go," mumbles Jimmy waving his wand. Closing her eyes, Hermione instantly barriers her head in Sirius's chest. "There we go," sighs Jimmy. "All done." Seconds later a loud pop signals that Jimmy has left them.

"That's it," comment both Hermione and Sirius in unison. Moving just a step away from Sirius, Hermione rolls her eyes. 

"Good grief," mutters Hermione taking a good look at Sirius then herself. "We look like we were run over by a Mack truck!"

"Well," laughs Sirius dusting some dirt off of his jeans. "We have two options. One go back to the Burrow and be questioned. Or two, go home change then go over to the Burrow."

Laughing Hermione steps close to Sirius. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Hermione looks up into his twinkling blue eyes. "Home James."

"Who's James," softly questions Sirius as he wraps Hermione in his arms. Seconds later a loud squeak was followed closely by a loud popping noise.

**The Burrow  
Family Room**

Handing Tonks a cool glass of pumpkin juice, Remus sits down next to her. He takes a light blanket and wraps it around her legs. "Comfortable?" asks Remus. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"Yes," whispers Tonks giving Remus a soft kiss on the cheeks. "For you to stop fussing."

Locking eyes with her, Remus offers a small smile. "I can't help it."

"Try," whispers Tonks. "Really hard."

**Black Residence   
Kitchen**

Shaking as she moves a step away from Sirius, Hermione waits until she regains her balance before moving any further. 

"You ok there Mione," asks Sirius. 

"Just trying to regain my balance," replies Hermione looking around the kitchen. "Bloody hell! We were robbed!"

Grimacing slightly, Sirius gently slides his arm across Hermione's back. Leading her back towards the bedroom and away from the mess in the kitchen.

"We weren't robbed," offers Sirius. 

"But…"

"Yes, someone decided to break in," states Sirius. "But we weren't robbed. The person who broke in is currently in jail."

"Why would…"

"This person has a one tracked mind," grumbles Sirius as he opens the bedroom door. "She is being dealt with by Remus, Severus and myself. So love, you don't have to worry."

"Fine," grumbles Hermione heading towards the armoire. Opening the drawers to the large cabinet, Hermione peruses throw the neatly piled clothes. "I'm thinking of wearing the pale cashmere purple scarf with this miniskirt." 

Pulling out the miniskirt in question, Hermione lays it flat up against her body. The stretch cotton wide waist miniskirt that stops just above her knee and had front and back center seams. The three inch extended tab waistband gave Hermione a sporty chic look. "My only problem is fining a top to go with it," comments Hermione biting her lower lip in concentration. 

Shaking his head, Sirius reaches an arm into the armoire and pulls out a long sleeve turtleneck. "If you're going to wear your purple scarf then you should wear this with it," suggests Sirius. "The long sleeves will keep you warm, it's super soft and the charcoal gray color will offset the tan in the skirt along with the purple." Holding it up to her, Sirius offers a wolfish smile. "Plus it hits just at your hip showing off your waist."

Blinking Hermione looks at Sirius dazedly. "Who are you and what have you've done with Sirius?"

Laughing joyously Sirius pulls out some cloths for himself. "We better get cleaned up before we arrive at the Burrow." Taking his cloths, Sirius heads into the bathroom. Leaving Hermione to follow him. Swallowing hard, Hermione sucks in a breath before moving into the bathroom.

**The Burrow  
Later that evening **

"Good Evening everyone!" Sirius shouts as they walk in the front door.

"Good Evening Sirius," shouts Harry and Remus.

"Good god!" exclaims Hermione looking horrified. "Don't encourage him! He can go on for hours!"

"Trust me," groans Tonks putting her hand over her eyes. "I know. Remus! Don't you even think it!" 

"Ah," whines Remus prettily. "But honey."

"But nothing," laughs Tonks as Remus bats his eyelashes at her. Tucking the blanket around her legs, Tonks rolls her eyes as Remus gets up to fetch her something more to drink. Watching the exchange between Remus and Tonks, Hermione's smile widens. 

"Do I need to worry about you smiling at Remus," whispers Sirius into Hermione's ear.

"No," laughs Hermione her golden brown eyes twinkling. "I just think that it's sweet that Remus is making sure that Tonks is comfortable." Kissing Sirius on the cheek, Hermione turns her eyes back the couple. "So when is Tonks due?"

"Due?" questions Sirius.

"Yes," replies Hermione. "When is the baby due?"

"Baby? What baby?" demands Sirius while glaring at Remus. "They're not even married yet!"

"When's the wedding?" asks Hermione.

"In six months," growls Sirius. 

"Well," comments Hermione, quietly. "It could just be nerves."

"Nymphadora Tonks nervous? Please," sneers Sirius. Sniffing the air, Sirius starts to lowly growl.

"Sirius," admonishes Hermione softly. "I could also be wrong. Why don't you go **talk** to Remus and find out."

"Fine. Fine," grumbles Sirius. Reluctantly Sirius moves away from Hermione, heading towards the kitchen. Waving to Tonks Hermione takes the seat closet to her.

"What was all that about?" laughs Tonks as Hermione sits down.

"I assumed that you were pregnant and asked Sirius when you were due," answers Hermione as she scrunches up her face. "Sorry."

"Wow," whispers Tonks. "How did you figure it out?"

Blinking at Tonks in surprise, Hermione drops her jaw. "I was right?"

"**REMUS LUPIN**!" bellows Sirius. Several crashes later, Remus races by chased by a large black dog. Large shouts along with snapping and growling from the dog quake the night until Molly shouts that the two of them were upsetting their wives. Two shamed face men walk into the Burrow with their heads hanging down. Remus comes to kneeing in front Tonks soft whispers to calm her down.

Cupping Sirius's face with her hands, Hermione looks at him directly in the eye. "It is so bad for Tonks to be having a baby?" Watching him shake his head no, Hermione states, "I thought they were married, even Molly thinks that they're married."

"I know," whispers Sirius. "It's just. I want her to marry because she wants to. Not because she has too."

"Sirius," laughs Hermione. "That's a noble sentiment. They're in love. She is going to marry the man she loves. Just like I did." Standing on her tiptoes, Hermione softly kisses Sirius on the lips. A hard slap to Sirius's back has Hermione landing flat on her feet.

"So good to see that you're back," laughs Ron as Sirius flinches. "What happened to your back?"

"Hermione dear," gushes Molly. "Sirius. It's time to eat. Ron! You leave them alone!"

"But mum," whines Ron.

"No buts," states Molly as she claps her hands together. "Every dinner in on the table!"

Moving out into the backyard, Hermione gasps as she sees the mounts of food. Lacing her fingers with Sirius, Hermione looks around at the people at the table. Spying a young woman with flaming red hair, Hermione smiles in delight. Looking over to her left, Hermione chokes as she recognizes the male's facial features.

"What's wrong?" questions Sirius.

"Nothing," laughs Hermione taking her seat next to him at the table. Clearing her throat, Hermione smirks at Ginny before turning her attention to the man on her left. "Oh, Draco," purrs Hermione. "Crayola called. They want their exotic colors back."

"Ginny!" whines Draco loudly. 

Until Later


	22. End 21

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

** When Insanity stops **

* * *

Summary: At the end of Hermione's fifth year, she feels depressed about all the stuff that has happened. One morning upon waking up, Hermione finds someone else in bed with her. And that's the only the start of this interesting tale.

* * *

AN: Here's the update. On Feb 18, my father died of a sudden heart attack. On March 8, I was let go from my job due to low volumes. In general, it's very hard to write anything. I have not abandoned any of my stories. If you want to know more see my homepage.

* * *

**The Burrow  
Backyard Picnic Table**

Growling, Sirius stares at Draco as his left hand covers Hermione's. Quirking an eyebrow, Sirius asks, "Why is Draco dressed up like a stoned out punk rocker?"

"A what?" questions Severus as Gwen silently laughs. Leaning over Gwen whispers an explanation in his ear.

"I am not dressed like a wooden rocker," exclaims Draco looking affronted. While everyone else who understood Sirius's comment stuffed their laughter. "See I have hands." As if to prove his point Draco held them up.

"He means a muggle singer Draco!" snickers Ron as Ginny glares at him.

"Why is your hair four… no… six different shades of purple?" quickly asks Hermione before things get to out of hand. Ron starts telling his version of Draco's bouncing ferret.

"I did it," states Ginny looking as if she would start crying any second. "I invited Draco over, before anyone knew if you were going to come. Because usually you don't and … well… I thought it would be nice to introduce my boyfriend to my family. But then you had that nightmare and everyone knows how you react after one of those," babbles Ginny almost incoherently. "Plus it doesn't help that Draco looks exactly like his father."

"It's ok Ginny," whispers Hermione. "I understand," states Hermione as she moves her eyes from Ginny to Draco then to Sirius. "Really I do."

"Thanks," sniffles Ginny.

Realizing that she was at a Weasley table and that it was quiet causes Hermione turns to Sirius. Swallowing hard she offers him a smile hopeful smile, which he instantly returns.

"Boyfriend?" softly questions Percy while glaring hard at Draco. Sudden there was several loud crashes. Squinting her eyes closed, Hermione tightens her grip on Sirius's hand.

"Enough!" barks Sirius dangerously. "You have a problem with _my_ nephew?" Taking a deep even breath, Hermione opens her eyes.

"Ah," squeaks Fred. "No," answers George hastily as the rest of the Weasley males retake their seats.

"Wow," breathes Molly. "Sirius, you should come around more often." Smiling sweetly at Sirius, Hermione winks at him before turning her attention to the food on her plate. Soft lips press into her temple, Hermione flushes a rosy red as her smile becomes bigger.

The End

There will be an Epilogue. I just can't seem to think of anything else. I know that many of you want to know what happened to Erin. I will get to that but if you have any ideas, let me know.

Thanks


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

** When Insanity Stops **

* * *

****

AN: This has been one hell of a ride! But here is where I have to say, "Good bye! Hope you enjoyed the ride."

* * *

**  
Epilogue**

Twisting her body slowly, Hermione snuggles deeper into her pillow. Letting a soft moan of contentment, she reluctantly starts to wake up. Yawning loudly, as she stretches her feet and then her arms. Hermione becomes aware that she is alone. Reaching a hand out, she feels out for Sirius. Finding the bed empty except for herself. _What is that crazy mutt up to now?_

Soft footsteps could be heard approaching the bed. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Hermione opens them to see Sirius holding a breakfast tray in between his hands.

"Good morning love," whispers Sirius as he places the tray on the bed before her. Gasping, Hermione was surprised that none of the contents on the tray spilled when Sirius joined her in bed. "Charmed it," laughs Sirius. "One of these days I'll have a camera handy, just so I can get a picture of your face."

"So, what is so special about today?" asks Hermione, changing the topic. "That I get to have breakfast in bed." Humming, Sirius picks up of the fresh strawberries. Dipping it into the bowl of freshly made whip cream; he focuses his eyes on her face.

"Sirius?" asks Hermione as he brings the strawberry close to her mouth. Opening her mouth, she lets him feed her. _The last time he did this was when I hexed Erin with a ghastly case of acne. _

"Can't a man feed his lovely woman," responds Sirius, placing his lips over hers. Pulling back he quickly adds, "But since you mentioned it. I ran after Erin last night."

"What?" demands a confused Hermione as Sirius attempts to kiss her again. "You ran into Erin last might and you didn't tell me?"

"No," slowly corrects Sirius. "I ran after her." Watching Hermione's eyes narrow themselves into slits, Sirius calmly explains. "I turned into the Grim and chased her around."

"Sirius!" laughs Hermione. "You didn't."

"Yes, I did," argues Sirius. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Severus or Remus. He hit her with a well-placed confundus charm. While Remus took several photographs."

"Sirius!" bellows Remus. "I can't find the rings!"

"We need to get him some drugs," mutters Sirius. Hastily kissing Hermione one last time, Sirius bounces off the bed. "That's because I have them!" shouts Sirius as he leaves the room. "You're wearing a towel! You can't get married in that! What will your future mother-in-law think of you?"

_Yeah, this is going to be an interesting day.  
  
_

**Hogwarts  
Dinning Hall**

"It is my extreme pleasure to announce Mister and Misses Remus Lupin," states Dumbledore grandly. As the couple continue to kiss in front of him.

Several not so discrete coughs from Sirius cause the blushing couple to break apart. Gesturing with his hand towards the aisle, Sirius gets the newlyweds to head towards the bridal table. Shaking his head as they move down the aisle, Sirius trails behind them. Briefly stopping to give Hermione a devilish wink before progressing down the aisle.

"Is he always like that?" questions Gwen.

"He was much worse in school," comments Severus gravely. "Hermione, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," dismisses Hermione as she takes several deep breaths. "I'm going to go sit with Sirius."

"Ok dear," mutters Gwen.

Reaching forward, Hermione grips the back of the chair in front of her, pulling herself upwards. The room momentarily tilts before it come centers itself. _I must be tired._ Taking great care Hermione slowly makes her way over to the table that Sirius was standing next to. _I have never seen Remus so happy. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Tonks this happy either. It's almost like they're glowing._

Watching the newlyweds make small talk to several of their guest that we're lingering about, Hermione sank gratefully in her chair. _Merlin, my back in killing me today._ Rubbing her soar back with her hands, Hermione forces a smile on her face. _Better keep that smile in place before you ruin their day. And damn it, they deserve to be happy._

Spying Ginny making her way towards her, Hermione raises her hand to wave a greeting when the room tilts and sounds fade away. Rapidly blinking her eyes, Hermione sighs in relief as the room comes back into focus. Feeling overly warm, Hermione shakily reaches for her glass of water. Gulping down the water, Hermione feels better. _Maybe I just needed a glass of water._

Seeing Remus make his way towards, Hermione gives him a bright smile. Standing up, Hermione once again feel everything fade away.

"Hermione? Hermione dear," whispers her mother. "You need to wake up now."

"What?" mumbles Hermione as she slowly comes around. Opening her eyes, she instantly notices that she's in the infirmary. "What happened?"

"You passed out dear," states Madam Pomfrey. "But don't worry, you're fine."

"Why did I pass out then?" asks Hermione slightly scared. "It doesn't make any … any."

"Calm down Mione," soothes Sirius as he strokes her hand. "You're fine. Madam Pomfrey was just about to tell us what made you faint." He leans over, placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"Well, I would say congratulations are in order," states Madam Pomfrey. Seeing everyone's confused expression, she clarifies. "Hermione is with child." At the news, Sirius lets out a loud shout of joy. Only to be shortly admonished by Madam Pomfrey.

Laughing at Sirius's antics, Hermione freely smiles. "So how far along am I?" asks Hermione.

"You are just about two months along," answers Madam Pomfrey as she hands Sirius a roll of parchment. "You're to follow the instructions on this list."

"Yes Madam," staunchly states Sirius frightening to keep the goofy grin off his face.

"Here Hermione," laughs Severus handing her some dark chocolate. "The reason why you fainted is because your body needs additional supplements."

"Why don't we leave these two alone for a few minutes, and when they're ready that can rejoin the party," suggests Tonks. Smiling gratefully at her, Hermione watches as everyone leaves the room.

"Sweetheart," whispers Sirius as the bed dips under his weight. "You have not said anything. How do you feel about having a child?"

"Scared. Frighten. Nerves. Happy," states Hermione as she reaches for Sirius's hand. "But I know, that if you're with me, I can handle anything."

"I love you," whispers Sirius.

"I love you more," whispers Hermione.

Standing in the doorway, Harry and Ron watch the exchange with bemused grins on their faces. Nodding to each other, they step back and close the door behind them.

The End


End file.
